League of Legends: Team YTJK
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: Yasuo, Fate, Jhin and Kayn, after winning was transported to a whole new world. When they opened their eyes, they were nowhere familiar, everything is new. Watch, or read in this case, as they adapt to the life of Remnant! A bit crack! OOC! Rated M just to be safe. (On Hiatus/Up for Adoption in favor of A New Purpose?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, it is Jhin here. Well, S3 Jhin, seeing we're going to have the real Khada Jhin on this story. O' well. Alright, my third fanfiction – fourth if you count the Bloodborne One Shot as it is a practice -, as informed to you all on the last chapter of BB + RWBY crossover, this time it's a League of Legends + RWBY, and once done it will be Bleach and finally Metal Gear Rising.**

 **Alright, now, let's talk about all of their ages. Yasuo, Twisted Fate (or Tobias Fate) and Jhin should be around mid-20's to late 20's, could possibly be 30 as well. Now, Kayn however, is around 16-17, the perfect age for this crossover. So how will I be making the old trio to be recruited to Beacon? Why not find it for yourself? And it is highly cliché anyway.**

 **Enjoy, the first chapter of League of Legends: Team YTJK. Yes, I'm bad at naming.**

 **Legend:  
** "Greetings." Normal speech

" _Damn it!"_ Speaking in other language, e.g Ionian.

'Fuck!' Thoughts in other language, e.g Ionian.

' _Fascinating.'_ Thoughts.

" **You're a mere mortal."** Speech for the Darkin, Ascended, Spirits, or anything that is not human except yordles, Rengo, Nami, Nautilus and Twitch. **(Tell me if there's someone I missed)**

 **LINE BREAK**

5 men, all stood, waiting for the magic to take work. These men are Champions of the League of Legends, the Institute Of War, controlled by Vessaria Kolminye. All Champions came here, to settle their own problems of country, crimes, etc. Take a look at Demacia and Noxus, they're all here to settle their problems by fighting on the Institute of War, without causalities of civilians involved, only selected soldiers are to be here. In the League, they are fighting at a certain location named Summoner's Rift. While in the said place, all forces that took fight are immortal, kind of. They do die, but only temporarily only to be respawned a short while after. Also, it is a fight of 5vs5. The Champions are picked by the summoners that summoned them. So, those that are not picked are free to do whatever they want except killing fellow Champions.

The first man, cloaked in a white cream robe, black pants and golden colored boots. A smirking ivory mask on his face, and beneath the mask, is another mask covering all his entire head except one hole for his left eye. The man's eye seems to be a blue colored, but it wasn't dark nor light, but it is enough to resemble the color of an ocean **(A/N: He has like 3 eye colors, so I will take the in-game color, the one on his champion hud.)**. He wore a black fingerless glove on his right arm that went from his forearm, while a golden armor on his left arm. A grim looking cane strapped on his right waist, with the left hand holding a strange looking gun, in a color mix of dark blue and white. This man is Jhin, The Virtuoso. A man who sees art, in his killing. He acknowledged that all living things will die, and he chose to perfect each of it. Killing is an art, after all.

The man next to The Virtuoso, is The Unforgiven, Yasuo. A blue cloak covered his top, with his mid-section uncovered, shirtless. The cloak is ragged, as if encountering many battles, but it seems not to bother the man. A blue baggie pants. A _big_ __shoulder guard on his left, with an arm guard in both side. On his left hand, clenching a long katana almost as tall as he is. Not to mention, this person has a long brown ponytail. A shaved beard and a scar on his bridge nose.

On the other hand, we have The Card Master, Twisted Fate or his real name, Tobias Foxtrot. His outfit is a long fancy black open coat that went to the back, acting like a cape with golden accessory on both wrists, while another that acting as a collar, going to the shoulder, to form what seems to be a shoulder pad. Sleeveless red shirt, with the middle part of said clothe is tied to cover the white shirt underneath it. Wearing a black pants, with a bronze belt, and brown boots. The man's hair is really long, reaching his back. A scruff beard, colored black, matching his long hair. A black hat on his head. His eyes are blue just like The Virtuoso but more lighter.

The fourth person is The Chain Warden, Thresh. This man –if you can call him that- is basically a green Ghost Rider. His clothing styles are what you may call demonic trench coat, skull decoration, finished with a long pants. His head is a skull with 3 stick looking branches. His right hand holding a chain ended with a _really_ short scythe, wide enough to behead someone, that connected to lantern on his left hand. The Chain Warden is the nemesis of Lucian, The Purifier, but since he's not here, we'll not be describing him.

And lastly, a teenager with the age of 17 or 18, give or take, with no shirt at all covering his top, showing his muscled body, but not overly so. The proper word is slender but muscled, or a runner's body build. His bottom is, a metal that went around his waist, but not reaching his crotch area, with long brown ropes tied and just like the metal, went around, almost similar to Yasuo's. Underneath said metal, is a red clothing that reach his knees. And lastly, wearing a dark blue pants. His hair is long, that slicked back, with a long braid that reached his back, colored black, two bangs covering his face with one of them being light blue colored. His eyes are not the same, while the right eye is kind of similar to Jhin, the left one is red with a black slit, glowing. It seems to be the case of why his left hand almost resemble a demon, silver in color with some red, that kind of acts as the arm's tissue. His choice of weapon is a grim looking scythe with the same red eye with black slit. To measuring it, it would be as long if not more, than Yasuo's katana. This teen, is Shielda Kayn, The Shadow Reaper. Dubbed by everyone, The New Champion, though he wouldn't be call that anymore once he's been there for around 2 or 3 weeks.

" **Ugh, can we start the bloodbath already? I can't wait any longer!"** a being spoke, which is the Darkin scythe, Rhaast, by Kayn. The actions brought a sigh from it's wielder.

"Did such foolishness led you to your imprisonment?" he asked the Darkin.

"Clearly, such imperfection as that would bring him to his imprisonment." The Virtuoso answered with a mocking tone. His words angered the Darkin.

" **You're fortunate, that I'm the weapon! If I were, Kayn, which I will be soon enough, you will be laying on the ground dead!"** Rhaast roared.

"Would you shut up?" The Unforgive, finally decided to intervene. "Soon enough, we will be there. So just be quiet and soon enough, we'll be there eventually."

"For 4 years I've known you, I didn't you were a peacemaker, Yasuo." Tobias commented, a mocking smile on his face. Yasuo gave him a snort.

" **Hmm, Yasuo would be correct. If not, I will collect your souls."** The Chain Warden now speak.

To the audience, it may seems like as if the team wouldn't work perfectly or even have teamwork with each other. Not because anti-social but merely, not getting along.

Jhin breathed deeply, which resulted in a contented sigh. "The stage, is set."

As he said, that blue light engulfed them and finally, transported them to Summoner's Rift.

 **LINE BREAK**

As half an hour later –specifically 38 minutes 45 seconds-, they managed to won. Yasuo legit owned his top lane opponent, Irelia. The fact that she called him traitor many times, made him increase his strength 100% more stronger than before. Kayn was fighting two opponents at the same time, his fellow jungler, Lee Sin and Rhaast that is fighting over his body. However, assisting the bottom lane –the opponent is Caitlyn and Tahm Kench- assisted him in winning his fight against Rhaast and now claimed the scythe as his own. His body is now different, as if everything on him is a shadow. His skin became pale white, his hair was as long if not more than Tobias, smooth like a flame, ruffling in the air. His eyes glowing his normal eye color. The scythe became more wicked, and from silver, to a mix of dark blue and light blue. The eye is still there however.

Tobias managed to win over his lane opponent, a dangerous sorceress named Syndra that craved for more power, wishing to be limitless, alias The Dark Sovereign. With assist from Kayn, he managed to fight over and won.

Jhin and Thresh, even without the help of Kayn, was dominating their lane opponent. With Jhin's long range, he managed to shot down every time their opponent escaped.

"The curtain has now lowered, ending the performance. That was a well act performance, everyone. Now smile for the audience!" Jhin's spoke, ending with a maniacal laugh.

"They have their time to run or surrender. They missed it." Kayn's voice is now a bit a deep and low at the same time. As if two beings were talking at the same time. His voice is also cold, emotionless.

" **Their so-"** The Chain Warden's words were cut off when the familiar light appeared, to bring them back. But 4 lights –On Yasuo, Tobias, Jhin and Kayn to be precise- are different, it seems to be sparking with energy. And the blue light is darker.

As the light engulfed them, all of them disappeared but, 4 of them did not ended up with them.

The 4 summoners that were responsible controlling them, were sweating. And currently, having the same thoughts.

' _Miss Kolminye going to kill me!'_

 **LINE BREAK**

 **|Meanwhile in another dimension|**

In the Forever Fall forest, a forest that is entirely red, except the tree's branches of course. The forest would be beautiful or deadly, according to the audience's opinion or thoughts about them of course, if it wasn't for the monsters of darkness that threatened to destroy humanity: Grimm. Pretty fitting for a name.

There was people in said forest, one adult with a blonde hair, glasses, wearing a simple white blouse and a skirt, with many teenagers, as her responsibility.

They were a Huntsmen or Huntresses –Well the teenagers, are Huntsman or Huntress-In-Training-, the human that will save civilians from the civilian. To protect everyone, the city, the world from the Grimm.

These people, were tasked to collect a red sap, for their teacher or professor, named Peach, surname unknown **(A/N: Well to me that is, please if you know, tell me.)**. The tasks were easier, as the Grimm wasn't bothering them. That is until someone managed to grabbed the attention of a bear Grimm. Grimm resembles animal type, and this bear Grimm is an Ursa. But since it is bigger than the normal, it is called an Ursa Major. They managed to slain it however, so no sweat of worry there.

And now, we've here.

"So Jauney boy, you've managed to slain an Ursa Major eh?" a girl, with long blonde hair, asked.

"Yeah, I managed to do so. I can't help but admit that I was a bit nervous there." The male, Jaune, answered with a nervous laugh. Surrounding him, is his Team and friends. His team is Team JNPR and he's the leader of three. His name is full Jaune Arc, a blonde hair boy with light blue eyes, wearing a black hoodie, with some armor equipped. Jean was his choice for his bottom clothing.

The other member as follow with the team name, Nora Valkyrie, a hyperactive girl, with absolute love for pancakes. Her hair is orange, green eyes, wearing white blouse, with a pink skirt, all in all, she's a colorful girl.

The next letter is Pyrrha Nikos, a girl that almost resemble a Sparta because of her golden armor, with a sash wrapped on her waist, a flowing crimson hair, with same eyes as Nora. Said person is a champion for a tournament called Vytal Tournament, for 4 years, hence she's really famous.

And the last letter, Lie Ren. A cool, calm and collected boy with a black hair, with one strand colored magenta, matching his eyes. His set of clothing can be said as Chinese clothing, in green.

The other team is Team RWBY. The leader is Ruby Rose, also another hyperactive girl, though not as much as Nora. Absolute love for cookies, any kind. She also love weapons, taking care of it as it was a living being, telling people that weapon resemble their wielder. She's wearing a black blouse and a black skirt with red trim, weapon of choice is a scythe that can be transformed into a high caliber sniper rifle. Interesting things about her is her eyes, which is silver. Legends told that eyes such as her, carried a powerful power, powerful enough to freeze a Grimm in a single glance of the eye.

The next, Weiss Schnee. A high profile girl with high reputation. Also, a heiress of her family's company. She has a pale skin, a bluish white hair, with light blue eyes. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. Her set of clothing is white color blouse? With same color as her shirt is a skirt, or to be precise, combat skirt. Weapon of choice is a rapier that can shoot a cartridges of Dust. What is Dust? Dust is basically.. an elemental crystal that is powerful. It also acts as the electric in this world. The Dust can be used as a weapon, since it is powerful. There is many types of Dust, such as fire, lightning, ice and etc.

Next one, is a girl with cat ears. Yes, you heard –read- correct, cat ears though it is covered by a black ribbon.. She is a Faunus. And what is a Faunus? Faunus is basically a race where you combine Human with an animal traits hence the cat ears, that is one way to summarize it. Back to description. Now, her name is Blake Belladonnna. She is a student of Beacon –Which everyone is and I forgot to said so-, her former occupation is the White Fang, a terrorist Faunus group but she left because she disagreed with the new White Fang. It's a long history but it is not necessary for the description. Blake is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her black cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. That's the way her description, now done. On to the last member!

The last member is the blonde girl from before, named Yang Xiao Long. She is the half younger sister of Ruby Rose, though the latter didn't know if it, yet. Yang is a fair-skinned young girl with purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. When she is angry, her eyes turn red.

She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Now all the introduction is done, we can get to action.

As they were about to enter the VTOL, long name is Vertical Take Off And Landing, which is the Bullhead. The Bullhead tiltjet aircraft, meaning that it is an aircraft that can hover, take off, and land vertically. As a tiltjet aircraft, this is done using jet engines with thrust vectoring to achieve both forward flight and vertical ascent or descent. It also allows for the aircraft to tilt or turn sharply while still in the same airspace. It has 4 small legs as landing gear. A bright light, engulfed South of their location, which then resulted in a:

" _What the fuck is this?!"_

Foreign language they've never heard of before.

 **LINE BREAK**

As the bright light and the feeling of teleportation has ended, they opened their eyes. And they were met with a red forest.

"Ahh, the color red, a primary color." Jhin mused. "The forest is beautiful, even with some flaws, I will give it a 7 out of 10 Perfection."

"We don't need your damn virtuosic comments now, Jhin." Yasuo replied. But then he widened his eyes, as also Jhin, after talking clearly. Their voices are now different. And when they observed themselves, their eyes widening more and more, though you can't see Jhin's really well. Tobias was musing to himself, commenting a low 'I do look more beautiful younger'.

As they finished observing themselves, Kayn wisely covered his eyes with his shadow magic.

" _What the fuck is this!?"_ Yasuo asked out loud, in an Ionian language.

"Hmm, it seems we're de-aged into 17, give or take." Jhin replied Yasuo's question in English. Yasuo looked at him in shock and horror. He then dropped on his knees, his hands on the ground.

"And I take it, somehow, because the Summoners that were controlling us, messed up and transported us into a whole new dimension without a way of going back?" Yasuo asked Jhin once again. Tobias and Kayn watched silently, which the latter then finally contribute it.

"Highly likely, the teleportation must be messed up if they were not focusing enough and making a whole new spell for all of us. Except me, since I'm already as young as you all." Kayn's voice, still cloaked in his usual arrogant tone. He smirked at the end of his words. "And probably, with your loud curse, you'd would be attracting attention to either what lay on this forest, may it be human or creatures."

"Damn those Summoners, when I'm back, I will kill them a thousand over, consequences be damned." Yasuo replied, muttering a low Ionian language curse.

"Welp, since we're here, let's try moving to some civilization and stick. We all can take care of ourselves but this is a whole new area." Tobias suggested out. "And if we do split up, asking them question would make them think that we're crazy for not knowing basic information." The others were looking at him, weirdly. Though Jhin did not, merely raised an eyebrow which we can't see because of that mask of him.

"You're actually smart, thought you're stupid. / Are you this smart from the start? / Interesting, you're actually insightful." Were the comments of the 3 at the same time.

"Puns aside, jinx." Yasuo commented, with a deadpan voice.

"Hmm, let's move right now. I can't wait to start making a new masterpiece for this world to see." Jhin commented, not even bothering to whisper the last part.

"There's 3 of us now. And we're not going to let you kill the people on this world. I'm pretty sure, Kayn would not kill but instead capture you for Zed to kill, but since we're here, he will kill you himself." Yasuo commented, all 3 are preparing to draw out their weapons. Kayn nodded his head at his comments about him capturing Jhin for Zed.

"Idiot, simply idiot. You folks, merely do not know the true concept of art! However, in this new world, I will try getting myself intro true painting." Jhin replied, a few chuckles going out.

They heard a growling. A sound of.. a bear and wolf? How'd they know? Well, being with Volibear and Warwick ensure that you know how they sound like. As they turn to the sources of the sound, they found a black creatures, resembling said sound of animals that were mentioned.

All in equal, there was 4 of the animals, 2 wolfs, and 2 bears. They have a white mask, with glowing crimson eyes.

"Hahahaha! There's actually 4 of us, and 4 of them! How perfect for my new performance! You all do not interfere, I want to show them the concept of art." Jhin laughed maniaclly at first, loud enough to compare to Yasuo's earlier outburst.

He drawn out his weapon, Whisper. A strange looking gun, that only shoots 4 bullets. Said bullets are infused with magic. Jhin's single eye, are gleaming, like a predator, thrilled at the anticipation.

"Let the performance begin!"

 **LINE BREAK**

Team RWBY, Team JNPR and their professor, Glynda Goodwithc, rushed to the sound. Ruby ahead of them, because of her Semblance. Again, what is Semblance? Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. To unlock this, you'd have to unlock your Aura first. Aura will be told later, for now sit tight.

"What is that language? I don't think I've ever heard of that language.." Glynda muttered while sprinting.

"Maybe it's the person's way of reacting when startled!" Nora replied, a huge smile on her face. The others looked at her with a face that said 'You're serious?'.

"Hahahahaha!" a sound of laughter, could be heard at the location. At this sound, they sprinted more faster than before.

"Alright, that is definitely a laughter from a psycho." Yang commented. They keep sprinting, and sprinting when they've finally arrived. At the clearing, they found 4 person, both are male. Seems to be their age, but they've never seen them before. Especially the one with the pale white skin that rivals even Weiss Schnee.

"Are you sure Jhin?" the guy with the ponytail asked. Even though he asked, there's not even containment of worry in there. But he sighed. "Why should I even ask, you will eventually blow them up with your.. _art_." He finished, saying the word art with a strange tone.

They then saw the guy with the strange fashion. On his left hand is a strange looking pistol, colored blue, white and golden. A long cane –Ruby thinks it is as long if not longer than Roman's cane- strapped on his right waste. Now that they've see clearly, his right shoulder… does not seem right. It is higher than the left on, as if there's _something_ there.

The man's right arm, Jhin they assumed according to the ponytail teen, grabbed for his cane and a long distance shot. A loud boom was heard, and all of them, thought that it is louder than any gun they've ever encountered. The shot blew up the Beowolf's head, damaging the trees behind and the next.

To say they were shocked, would be an understatement of the day. Not only this person's shooting was as far as almost 30m but it is _standard_ bullet. Not to mention, it is from a cane. The remaining 1 Beowolf and the Ursas were shocked at the shooting power. Never have they seen such a strong penetrating weapon before. But since they're young and inexperienced, they made a foolish decision.

Oh did I mention how disgusted were they? After the wolf's without the head were shot, it's body began to rearrange, into a horrid shape, before disintegrating.

Now, the foolish decision they made is that all are now leaped at Jhin. The teen, merely, drop something down on the ground. Then, when one of the Ursas stepped on it, a circle object was revealed.

' _It's an explosion?'_ Ruby thought, eyes examining said object. The object began spinning before exploding in it's whole glory, the explosion wasn't huge but the power is definitely there, if the large boom wasn't indicating the strength. The explosion engulfed the Ursa, and they've once again experiencing the rearrange of the body.

Jhin then threw bomb from out of nowhere, into the remaining two and Ruby swore, that it was dancing as it bounced from one Grimm to another, the damage was there, as they saw a hole on the heads of the Grimm, when the grenade finally exploded in an explosion, the power similar if not more powerful than the mine trap.

They then saw the man turn around to face them and the teenagers, and they finally saw the smirking ivory mask covering his face. His right hand pulling off the mask and they all couldn't help but anticipated what is behind that mask. Only to be met with disappointment as they saw, another mask of black, with only a hole for his left eye. Jhin laughed maniacally, from a low chuckle, to a deep insane laughter.

"So, my dear audiences, how was the performance?"

 **LINE BREAK**

Oh yes, they're definitely aware that there was people observing them, a colorful teenagers too. But Jhin and the others do not mind, they want to see what the people will do first. If they're going to attack them, then either they will die by Kayn or they will become a _beautiful_ corpse by Jhin.

Jhin turned to face the crowds. "So, my dear audiences, how was the performance?" he asked, after finishing his laughter.

"Jhin, we do not need a bad first impression." Tobias spoke, his mocking smile still there, present on his face.

"Indeed, an artist would never want a bad impression. They seek a perfect first impression!" Jhin replied Tobias.

"Uh… I don't know really know about that but… your weapons are cool." Jhin turned to the voice, belong to the girl with the gothic red clothes.

"Hmm, black and red, combines perfectly. Hmm, a silver eyes? Interesting sight indeed." Jhin mused out, though all of them heard it. "Say, we're in need of help right now."

Glynda raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything about the mad man. They're in trouble? Judging by how he exploded 4 Grimm in not even a minute, or a half of a minute, they're not in trouble.

"We're lost. Simple reason, we're lost. We request to meet with your leader now." The pale white skin teenager spoke. Now that they've heard his voice, their bodies became tense. "Are you scared? You should embrace the shadow, I learned from a young age to embrace the shadow."

" _Do not scare them, Kayn."_ The teenager with the ponytail spoke, with a threatening voice, his glaring eyes indicated that. "Like he said, his voice is always ever been like that. We do not know of what happened to his voice." The teenager lied, but they don't know that.

"My name is Tobias Foxtrot, friends of these people. The one with the ponytail is Yasuo, guy with mask is Khada Jhin but I think you know that and lastly, Shielda Kayn. Pleasure to meet you." Tobias introduced himself and the others, as a sign of trust.

The woman that looked like Janna in her Forecast outfit sighed. "Very well then. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, a professor of Beacon Academy. These are the students of where I'm teaching. Team JNPR," she pointed towards the blonde male. "And this Team RWBY." And she finally pointed towards the gothic girl. "Each letter is their name, but asked it on your own later or if they're willing to introduce themselves. We'll be heading into the Academy now." Glynda spoke as if she's not accepting no. This made Tobias gave her an uneasy smile, Yasuo with a shit-eating grin, Jhin and Kayn are emotionless. "Now, follow us towards the Bullhead."

Now that is worrying. Bullhead? What in the world is a Bullhead? They do not decline however, as they followed them. They're not that behind nor not that ahead of them, only 50/50 of the distance.

When they've arrived, they were surprised. It looks a jet but at the same does not look as so. At their head was one thought only:

' _By the magic of Runeterra, what in the world is this?'_

As they were marveled by the sight. They saw more students at the area. Most of them were looking at them, and majority of it aimed towards Jhin and Kayn. They then followed Glynda's guidance of getting inside the airplane.

 **LINE BREAK**

It does not take long for them to reach at Beacon Academy, or what they assumed to be. It is likely to be so, because who would stop an airplane just to buy a drink or two? A fucking idiot, that's who.

Now that they've got off the Bullhead, Glynda in her stern voice in it's glory, spoke.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR, you are now free to do anything you wish for the day, however, do not break a rule or two, understand?" Her voice was those that will not take no as an answer, and it is effective. Because everyone were gulping and muttering a low 'understand'. "Now, for you 4, let's head to Ozpin."

"I assumed Ozpin to be the Headmaster?" Yasuo asked calmly, though that was prove to be a mistake.

"You do not know who Ozpin is?" Glynda raised an eyebrow at him.

"We were desolated from the main land, and so we couldn't recognize some other famous company, person, etc." Kayn answered coolly.

"Hmm, understood. Now, let us keep walking." Glynda's voice, calm as always.

They kept walking on and they got to say, that the hallways are definitely better than the Institute of War. Especially for Jhin, he was amazed at every painting. Of course, he could make an art better than those. Both at killing and real art.

They've reached into an elevator and they entered it. As the time ticking, they were into a comfortable silence. Enjoying the silent. Though it was then stopped as the elevator's door open. They saw a table, and occupying said table was mountain of tools. Books, files, papers, you name it. And behind that table, is a man. He looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

For his clothing, He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. There also seems to be a coffee mug and a cane on the table now they're near.

"Ozpin, I found these teenagers in the Forever Fall Forest. They claimed to be lost." Glynda explained to the man, Ozpin.

"Um, before that Sir Ozpin, do you trust in another world, dimension or anything?" Yasuo asked, cutting to the chase.

The question seems to amuse Ozpin however. "Hmm, that's a difficult question, won't you say?" Ozpin replied. "But, I do believed on certain fairy tales and so on, and almost half of them are true."

"Then we will be blunt with you." Yasuo spoke. "We're from entirely, another world or another dimension."

"Is that so? And what is your proof for what you claim?" Ozpin asked, clearly amused by the situation. Glynda knowing where this is going, merely groaned.

"You know," Yasuo began. "We felt like we're being watching the entire time when Jhin was fighting the bears and wolfs. And with that, I assumed you're interested in the way his bullet works?" He asked, giving a shit-eating grin.

Ozpin showed them an amused smile, his eyes gleaming. "Indeed, I do interested in it. The corpses were rearranging after hit by his bullets. And it's also not a Dust ammunition." Ozpin replied. Yasuo turned to Jhin, nodding his head at him.

"It is my art!" Jhin's exclamation startled them. "The bullets are imbued with magic, and said magic is to rearrange the corpses of my victims into perfection. It is the finest paintbrush there ever was."

Ozpin's eyes were narrowed now at Jhin's explanation. According to it, he killed humans too. Yasuo seems to understand what he's thinking.

"Yes, he did killed almost a thousand people that were in his contracts, or, the target he sighted on. Though, right now, you don't have to worry. He seems to want to make a…. genuine art, as in painting." Yasuo assured them, Ozpin looked at the other two teenagers nodding their head. "And about Kayn? He's like that ever since he conquered his inner Darkin, he also holds the power of shadow. Like master, like student." Yasuo explained about Kayn's bizarre skin.

"If I may ask, what is a Darkin?" Ozpin asked, curious about their world.

"Well, let us explain first. We're from a world named Runeterra, it is a world where magic _exist_." That rose Ozpin's eyebrow. "Yes, it is legit a world of magic, though not everyone has it. But that does not mean, if they do not have magic, they're not threatening. I may said Kayn has a Shadow Magic but it is more of Shadow Technique, which is forbidden in our world. Well according to balance that is. There is many races: Human, Yordles, Undead, Spirit, Darkin, human with animal traits. Now what is Yordles? Yordles are small people, but animal, no offence. They're not human, they're in form of an animal, not really an animal really. It's hard to explain about them. Now, what is Darkin'?" Yasuo's voice grow serious, eyes narrowing in focus.

"It is kinda like Horsemen Of Apocalypse. Though, there was many of them but not only a few remain. So far, I only know 2. Aatrox, The Darkin' Blade and Rhaast, Kayn's scythe. Aatrox resemble the War Horseman of Apocalypse. Meanwhile, Kayn resemble death as he is _very_ bloodthirsty, really love to kill people. Pure sadism at it's finest. They're also immortal, from what I heard. The only way to dispose them is through seal. They're sealed into a weapon. And if there's a human wielding the weapon, they will then battle for dominance of the body. Kayn dominated Rhaast, and so he became this, the scythe is fully his now. If we have Rhaast controlling his body now, I do not know if we will survive." Yasuo's last statement made them worry of these Darkins.

"Interesting world, Mr..?" Ozpin asked.

"Ah yes, I forgot. My name is Yasuo, no last name nor it is my given name. Tobias Foxtrot, the one with the hat. Khada Jhin, the insane artist." Yasuo's introduction was cutoff.

"They call me mad, all artists are mad." He gave them a low chuckle at the end.

"As I was saying, that is Kayn, Shielda Kayn. That is all of us. Oh, I also forgot of one more race. The Voidborn. They are creature from the Void. Seek to devour everything and bla bla bla." Yasuo gave them another one more race from their world.

"Interesting, now if I may ask, how old are all of you?" Ozpin asked. Glynda's groan is now heard clearly.

"All of us are 17. Now that we've tell you everything about our world, may you tell us a bit of.. basic knowledge of your world?" Yasuo asked.

"Very well. Now, the world is named Remnant. In Remnant, there is a creature that is the doom of Humanity, Grimm. The Grimm, is the bears and wolfs you fought or Mr. Jhin fought. But then, Humanity found Dust. A powerful crystal that carried enormous power. It has an elements such as fire, lightning and etc. It can be used as electricity, ammunition, etc. In this world, every living things, I'd think you have it, have a power called Aura. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. It can be used to reduce pain, extend your healing rate temporarily, protect from disease and as such." Ozpin took a pause, and the others are taking in the information.

"There is two races: Human and Faunus. Faunus is just like one of the races you've mentioned: Human with animal traits. And with their animal traits, they're better than human at some point. Extended hearing, night vision and such." Ozpin continued. "But with their animal traits, they're discriminated, insulted. There is an organization that seeks right from Humanity, to show that they're not animals. But it failed, and now it turns into a terrorist group. To gain the respect they want, but this respect is the respect out of fear. This is the White Fang." Ozpin explained of the risks they shouldered for having an advantage. "Now, I have a proposition for you. I don't think it is possible for a dimensional portal so I think you'll be here, either temporarily or permanently."

"What is this proposition of yours?" Kayn asked.

"You'll be a student of my Academy of course." Ozpin said bluntly, with a stoic face. So stoic that even Kayn is speechless.

"Ugh, fine. We'll be the students of your Academy then." Yasuo replied.

"Very well, the uniforms will be sent later at your dorms. Glynda, lead them to their dorm room. And also, your team will be Team YTJK, just a letter. No meanings, and be ready for tomorrow's class." Ozpin waved at them with a small smile tugging on his mouth.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **End**

 **A/N: Well, I have too much fun writing this one. Maybe because, I played legit all 5 champions mentioned in the team. Or the fact, that I'm pretty knowledgeable on League. Other than that, please review for flaws and mistakes. Be kind with it tho', I might not be able to handle it!**

 **Silver III Jhin, going out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be honest with you guys. The reason my fanfic was so… disorganized was because I thought there was a line break. I will take time to give the line break sign on new fanfic. Sorry for those that follow the BB + RWBY crossover, but those chapters are too long for me to check every line break I made. I legit wrote the second chapter because of I'm bored. But don't worry, I still got the plan of what to do with it. Anyway, the legend will only be written once and it is on the first chapter! Now, here we go!  
Oh by the way, so you guys don't lose when reading, Hasagi will still be in **_**"Hasagi!"**_ **even though we know how to pronounce it.**

 **LINE BREAK**

Ozpin didn't said it to Glynda but currently, she was giving them a tour of the Academy's area after showing where their dorm room is. So far, they have been shown where the class will be held, the training area though you have to have someone supervising you when training, a sparring area, the library, and now, their last destination where they've now arrived: The Cafeteria or the dining hall really.

"For a dining hall, it is really huge!" Yasuo exclaimed.

"Indeed, I wonder if gambling is allowed here." Tobias let out his cents.

"Too many imperfect people..." Jhin groaned.

"Hmm, their guard are down permanently, an easy kill should an assassin sent to kill them." Kayn commented of their care-free attitude.

Glynda sighed at their reactions, though her body then became tense at Kayn's words. An assassin sent to kill the students of Beacon? Highly impossible, Beacon may not seems like it but it is one of the most guarded Academy in Remnant. She saw that nearly, most of the students were staring at the teenagers behind her, mostly at Jhin and Kayn. Hey, you can't blame them, because of Jhin's weird clothing style or Kayn's appearance.

"Now that you've all recognized the area, I will leave you teenagers to befriend the others. Farewell, and have a good day." Glynda spoke, giving a node before leaving the teenagers. The 4 looked around them, to find a familiar person. Then, they found them. The 8 teenagers they've met back at Forever Fall Forest.

"Let's go to Team RWBY and Team JNPR, eh?" Tobias suggested, his mocking smile ever present.

"Let's." they've all agreed to his suggestion and so, they went towards the table Team RWBY and Team JNPR currently occupying. As they've began to be closer to their vision, the red themed gothic girl noticed them.

"Oh hey, it's you guys! So how did it go?" she asked, with clear enthusiasm.

"Yeah, how did it go? I'd would like to have you four to be here." the blonde girl commented, eyes preying on Yasuo's and Kayn's abs. Then, she licked her lips.

"Heh… heh…" Yasuo chuckled nervously. "Well, long story short, we are now students of Beacon Academy, hurray I guess." The area became silent immediately, the only sound was the students nearby, Jhin's heavy breathing and the cook's at the cooking place.

"What!? But… but you're not going for the initiation test?" this time, it was the white themed girl asked, not asked. More like, shrieked like a banshee at Yasuo.

"Initiation? I don't think we will be doing that since he didn't even mention that…" Yasuo replied.

"Anyway, you've already know our names, since Yasuo here introduced us. May we know your names?" Tobias, politely asked with a smile. His eyes covered by the hat he's wearing.

"Oh my, aren't you quite the charmer? My name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long." Yang, the blonde girl, introduced herself. The 4 Champions assumed that she's the 'Y' of Team RWBY. Wait, now that they've think about it. It is a color. The 'R' is red themed gothic girl. The 'W' is the girl that shrieked at Yasuo earlier. The 'B' is definitely the one that is currently reading a book. And Yang is the 'Y'.

"Heh… heh… Red, White, Black and Yellow. That damn Ozpin…" Yasuo muttered, though, without his knowledge, the girl with the ribbon heard it clearly. She decided to introduce herself next.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, pleasure to meet you." she gave a small but noticeable nod before returning to her book.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." the 'W' introduced herself, with almost the same arrogant voice Kayn always used.

"And I am Ruby Rose! Yang's younger sister! And the brave, fearless leader of Team RWBY!" the 'R' turn to introduced herself. From this introduction alone, do they know that, this girl is hyperactive, and naïve.

"Now, I am Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR." the blonde boy, Jaune, introduced himself with small hidden pride, deep within.

"I am Jaune's partner, Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you." the Spartan look-alike girl introduced herself. There goes the 'P', with Jaune being the 'J'.

Before Nora was able to introduce herself, Jhin interrupted them. "Hmm, I will assume, the 'N' is this girl," he pointed at Nora. "And the 'R' is this calm and collected boy." And then the finger aimed towards the green-haired male.

Nora grinned at Jhin before introducing herself. "That's correct! I'm Nora Valkyrie, and this is my partner Lie Ren! Please call him Ren, people call him that!" she also introduced Ren, the male with the green cloth, to them. They gave them a bow, except Tobias, who's bow was to mock, grabbing his hat while doing so.

"Like I said, I'm Yasuo, no last name. This is Khada Jhin, you may call him whatever you want." he pointed at Jhin. "This is Tobias Foxtrot, again call him with which name you want." pointing at Tobias. "And finally, we have Shielda Kayn." A finger finally settled on Kayn. "Once again, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! What weapon do you guys used?" Ruby asked them enthusiastically.

"I don't have anything fancy, only this blade." Yasuo showed the blade at Ruby, who was marveling at the sight of the blade. "I do not have an obsession with weapon but the weapons resemble the wilder. A broken blade would mean a broken spirit." Ruby began nodding at his words like a true sage, while making a look that said 'see?' at her friends. She then looked at Tobias.

"Oh my, wanting to know my weapon of choice? Well, it's nothing colorful but it is these." Tobias showed them his cards, the usual, blue, red and gold card.

"You used cards as your weapon? That's cool!" Ruby was having a field day. "Imagine, Tobias Foxtrot, The Card Master Huntsman! Sounds really cool!" With these words, all 4 Champions actually sneezed. All of them was staring at them weirdly.

"Sorry, maybe someone was talking about us." Yasuo apologized.

"I do think you already know my weapon, though there is one more equipment, but that is a surprise for you." Jhin told them, with teasing voice at the last part.

"Oh, oh, can I see it now?" Ruby asked, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Sorry, my dear, but it won't be a surprise if I show it now, won't it?" His answer made Ruby pout at him which then turn into a smile, as she faced Kayn.

"And what about you, Shielda?" she asked the shadow kind of man.

Kayn sighed. "Firstly, call me Kayn. Secondly, this is what I used." as if, to indicate his point, the shadow on his back began to disperse, and what they saw, made their jaw dropped. "This is what I used." and with that, he showed them his blue scythe. The scythe was really well crafted, there's even an eye! But mostly, it is _really_ sharp. And it's look was really wicked and grim! As if the weapon of Grim Reaper!

"Seems like you found a match, Ruby." Jaune chuckled.

Ruby, as if taking Jaune's word as a signal, began to click the cylinder thing on her hand and it then _transformed_ into a scythe, a scythe that is definitely shorter than Kayn's but the size is the same, only the length. "Meet Crescent Rose! She's a scythe and it also then can be change into a high caliber sniper rifle!" as if to indicated her point, she changed her scythe into it's sniper form.

"Such art! Clearly, a weapon of this masterpiece is well crafted! The craftsman of this weapon is a genius and a true artist!" Jhin exclaimed after finishing observing Crescent Rose.

"Uh… well, I actually designed this…" Ruby said, her voice small is low, almost to be a whisper. But Jhin heard it very well.

"Very interesting design, Ruby Rose. For you to actually come with this design is a fantastic job of you." as Jhin keep complimenting her, she couldn't help the pink on her cheeks. Yang clearly saw this, and smiled to herself while laughing evilly. Blake noticed however.

"Hmm, as Jhin said, a very interesting scythe." Kayn said. "I would like to spar with you one day, in a match of scythe." His words earned a grin from the short petite girl.

Yasuo was observing the encounter. It amused him. The usually stoic, arrogant Kayn, now interested in fighting a girl… that is 15. Interesting, most interesting. If possible, Kayn would change to at least not so arrogant if he spend much time with Ruby.

This… felt really nice to be honest. No one hunting him, a new life for him. A new start and he won't mess it up. He will use those mistakes as a lesson, for a better life in the future.

He will protect them, The Unforgiven, Yasuo, would die before not trying to protect his new friends.

 **LINE BREAK**

After having fun, they decided to head to their dorm rooms. Coincidentally, while Team JNPR was on the right of their door, Team RWBY was at front of them, to the right, right in front of Team JNPR.

As they've entered the dorm with their scroll, yes, they were given scroll before following Glynda. They saw 4 boxes on the floor.

"If this is what I think, would it be the academy's uniform?" Yasuo asked.

"You wouldn't be wrong to think so, Unforgiven." Jhin replied.

At the same time, opening said boxes, Yasuo was right, as the box was for the academy's uniform. The male's Beacon Academy uniform consists of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

"Hmm, the uniform really fits. Gold and black being the primary color, with the blue as it's accessory, really interesting. Combining the white shirt with a red tie." Jhin mused. "Hmm, oh well. I do will see you all tomorrow at class. Farewell."

"I guess I too will head to sleep." Kayn then retreated to his bed.

"So Yasuo…" Tobias began. "Wanna play some game? There's a thing called Dustation 4 here."

"Hell yeah!" was Yasuo's reply as he and Tobias, began reading the guide on how to on the power, the control, how to win, when will lose, etc etc.

 **LINE BREAK**

A loud ringing was heard on Team YTJK's dorm room, came from one single alarm bell. The occupant of the room was beginning to stir from their sleep. The first to wake up, was Jhin, as he stood up from his bed, and immediately went to the bathroom, to get ready. As Jhin was taking a bath, the second person to wake was Yasuo.

He yawned while stretching his arms. "Never sleep so good before, even at the League." he commented dully, though there was a smile on his face. He heard the bathroom was running and observe the room, later finding that Jhin was the one on the bathroom. _'I wonder if he opened everything, kinda curious how his face looks like.'_

As the shower's stopped, the occupant of the bathroom later exited from the bathroom, giving a mocking bow on Yasuo, who just smirked at him. Yasuo stood up as it was his turn to take a bath.

As Jhin was now dried up, he then put up his uniform. But he decided to make a surprise for all of them. He will be using his mask, but only the ivory one. He will not be using the black mask. He smirked internally of how their reactions would be. As he stood up, now dressed in the Beacon Academy's Uniform. He looks perfect, a bit more perfect than he is when using his usual cream white robe, though it still won't beat his High Noon outfits. But nonetheless, it looks really perfect. He will give it a 9/10.

Now that he is unmasked, people could see his fair complexion, a bit tanned just like every Ionian. People now would be able to see his golden blond hair, it was messy, but it fits his look. The golden hair wasn't long but long enough for the bang to sometimes covering his eyes. The hair is also spiky, a bit untamed but nonetheless, he still look perfect with it, so he won't bother.

The bathroom's door opened and came out was Yasuo, in a towel and his hair loose down. He then dressed into the Academy's uniform, but he let the suit's button open, revealing the white shirt underneath. Yasuo then tied his long hair into a ponytail, though it wasn't as long, so it is easier now. Now, the final two members of the team finally woke up. Seeing who will be going first? They went for Rock-Paper-Scissor.

The winner was Kayn however, as he beat Tobias' paper with his own scissor. Kayn let his smirk be visible for Tobias, who's eyebrow was twitching at the entire exchange. Kayn went for the bathroom, to take a bath, a really quick bath.

Tobias and Yasuo then finally looked at Jhin, then they found their jaw dropped to the ground at the sight before them. Jhin's black mask is removed, even though the ivory mask still there, now Jhin's hair and complexion are now revealed. That is more than enough for them.

Jhin's usual low deep chuckle could be heard. "Oh my, your reactions are really what I'd expected." Jhin commented.

Yasuo shook his head then asked. "Finally decided to remove it?"

Jhin nodded his head. "I need an air of change, a new world, a new live, yes?"

Yasuo gave him a smirk at his words, Tobias gained a nostalgic eyes on him, probably of him and Graves taking heist down together before something bad went down before them. And now the bathroom's door opened once again, revealing Kayn in his glory.

"Hmm, what's this, The Golden Demon does actually have a golden hair?" Kayn's voice sounded amused. Even though he still follows the rule of The Order Of Shadow, he's adapting to a new life. That does not mean, his skill, main skill, that is assassinating and killing, will be rusty.

"Well, coincidence at it's finest, no?" Jhin asked, with an amused tone.

"I suppose you're right. You're up to go, Fate. And hurry up, I don't want to be late on our first day." Kayn spoke, while even giving a reason of not wanting to be late. Tobias went to the bathroom, towel on his shoulder before entering the bathroom.

"Now, what do class do we have first?" Yasuo asked, before yawning.

"Hmm, according to right here, we should be having Grimm Studies with Professor Peter Port, Combat Class with Professor Glynda Goodwitch, break time, and lastly, History with Professor Bartholomew Oobleck before we will have a free time the rest of our days." Kayn replied to Yasuo's question. Yasuo, nodded his head in thanks at Kayn's reply.

"I do hope it will be interesting."

Oh how wrong he was.

 **LINE BREAK**

" _Never have I been so fucking wrong."_ Yasuo lowly cursed. He is barely taking notes now, from Professor Port's story. He's trying to stay awake during the whole story, to find out the weakness. A story is usually your experience after all. He looked to his right and saw Jhin and Kayn, noting diligently.

At the beginning, the class was really interesting. Before the professor come, every students reaction when seeing Jhin without his black mask, were really interesting. They didn't know his skin was a pale complexion, though a bit tanned.

To his left, Tobias is barely holding just like he is. They both slept late yesterday because of playing an awesome 2 player co-op game called Resident Evil 6.

' _How long will this guy talk?_ Fuck _.'_ Yasuo thought, he was then broke out of this thoughts when he revealed a cage, with an Alpha Beowolf inside it. Yes, the 4 champions now knew what the type of Grimm there is on Remnant.

"Since we have the new student here, which of you four would volunteer to take down the Alpha?" Professor Port asked, with a booming, challenging voice. None either of them were raising their hands, so Port nearly choose a student when they're playing Rock-Paper-Scissor as if in final. Which then the winner was Kayn.

' _Yes, Shielda Kayn. A very powerful student indeed. He does bring an aura of power.'_ Professor Port mused in his mind. When Kayn is back into what his form was before, Professor Port then begun the match with a shout of 'Begin!'.

Now, the cage is now released, and the creature behind it, leaped at Kayn. However, that was a foolish move as Kayn went _inside_ underground without digging it. Everybody were shocked except the 4 champions, and Professor Port, though he was still caught a bit off guard.

Kayn then appeared from the underground, behind Alpha, and left a living shadow that sent out a long shadow slash that damaged the Alpha heavily. The alpha now angered, tried to bite Kayn, who ducked, and used the back of his scythe to knock back the Alpha away. As the strike was successful, the Alpha was knocked back a few meters. Kayn sprinted to it, when close enough he dashed right at it's body before sending out a spinning slash, cutting apart the Grimm's stomach. But it wasn't dead yet, as it tried for one futile attempt, to swipe at Kayn who suddenly disappeared.

The students saw Kayn's scythe above the Alpha but the wielder is not there. That is, until he suddenly appeared there, grabbing the scythe then slicing the Alpha in half as he went down.. The total record of the time was 1 minute and 02 seconds. A new highscore. The crowd was then loud, as if cheering, disbelieve, accusation of lying, being thrown.

"This creature are not a threat to someone like me. If there was many, probably, but highly unlikely." Kayn spoke, words masked in arrogance. Yasuo groaned at Kayn's choice of words.

"They may not be a threat for you, but you are clearly bad at making artistic death." Jhin commented. Kayn glared at Jhin, when he tried to lunge at Jhin but was stopped before he managed to do so.

Courtesy of Tobias' gold card, of course. "Hold it, partner." his voice cool, as he warned Kayn. "You too, Jhin." The Virtuoso snorted before nodding his head.

A sound of someone clearing his throat could be heard as the 4 Champions' attention now went to Professor Port. "Well done, Mr. Kayn. But please, never underestimate the power of your enemy. Arrogance will be your demise if you do so." Kayn merely snorted, as if not believing it. "Well, students, I'm afraid that is the only time we have now. Stay vigilante!" a ringing bell was then heard, at the end of his words. Majority of the students were sprinting towards the door of the classroom.

"Tobias, where to next?" Yasuo asked.

"Combat Class, Professor Forecast Jann-" Yasuo elbowed him before he finished. Tobias grunted at the exchange. "I mean, Combat Class, Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

"Well, ain't that hard, is it? Well you 2, let's go. We will use our private taxi." Yasuo's word of taxi brought Port's attention. They saw the 3 Champions grabbing Tobias. He heard Tobias muttered a word or two.

"This is destiny."

 **LINE BREAK**

Here, we will see the location of where the Combat Class is located. All first year students were there, excited to show them their potential, and also their worth.

And then, here we are, where all the students, including Team RWBY and Team JNPR, saw a colorful circle made of many cards. And then, Team YTJK appeared from said circle of cards.

"Sorry Fate, but you won't get paid every time we used Destiny." Yasuo's voice.

"I know. Besides, we're friends, so why not?" Tobias replied back. His answers made all 4 Champions smirked, even though you can't really see Jhin's or Kayn's.

"Woah, that'd was so cool!" Ruby yelled, her eyes shining stars. "How did you do that?" she asked, a bit too hyper, though Nora is particularly the same.

"Magic." was the 4 Champions' reply.

"You're definitely, The Card Master!" Ruby and Nora yelled at the same time.

' _They don't know just how true that is!'_ the four Champions were mentally cringing. How'd they hell they even came up with anyway!? Impossible! Or maybe the League just was not that creative to begin with.

"So Tobito." Tobias raised an eyebrow at Yang's nickname for him. "When will you show us how you use that card of yours?" she asked.

"Maybe soon, if you're lucky, Ms. Goodwitch might pick me for the match. Even though, I did not have, or should I say, all 4 of us, our Aura unlocked yet." Tobias replied, muttering lowly on the last part. Tobias would be in danger, Kayn would be able to block anything he guess, Jhin will be handle himself too and Yasuo will be assumed he had an Aura because of his Flow.

They heard Glynda called out random students for the class, and when the match began, all of them observed it.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Runeterra**

In the room, was a huge circle table and it's participants many. Those who are included are as follow: Vessaria Kolminye, an advisor of the League. The cause of this meeting, that summoned every kingdom of Valoran, yes, even the Shadow Isle.

The one to the right of the advisor, is Jarvan IV, the Prince of Demacia, and of course, the son of the King of Demacia. With him, is the rest of the Demacian affiliated Champions such as Garen, Xin Zhao, Quinn, Shauna Vayne and many others. The Prince was seen without his helm, letting his long unruly hair flows freely.

To the left of Kolminye, is the nemesis of Jarvan, Swain, The Master Tactician and with him, are the Noxian Champions. His trusted General, The Hand of Noxus, Darius along his brother, Draven, The Glorious Executioner. The Black Rose member, Leblanc, The Deceiver. On the far back corner, Katarina Du Couteau, The Sinister Blade. Oh, she's also the longtime rival of Garen, The Demacia. Along with her, is Talon, The Blade's Shadow.

Now, the rest are as followed to next to the Demacian, Ionia. With Karma taking the lead, Irelia close by her, with the rest of the Ionians. But, Ionia is divided. Karma, having Master Yi, The Wuju's Bladesman, The Blind Monk Lee Sin, along with the Kinkou Order. While the divided sector is Zed, The Master of Shadow and also, the founder of Order of Shadow.

Bandle City didn't have that much of a Champion, but Teemo, The Swift Scout. Along him are some of the Yordles that reside in Bandle City. The Mechanized Menace, Rumble, without his robot, or whatever you described it. And his crush, Tristana, The Yordle Gunner.

Now, another rivalry, next to each other but first, we'll talk about Piltover. Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover, decided to take the lead for Piltover, as she is from Piltover herself. And with her, is Jayce, The Defender of Tomorrow and Vi, The Piltover Enforcer.

Next to them, are none other than Zaun. Viktor, The Machine Herald. Twitch, The Plague Rat. And the way too smart kid for his own good, Ekko, The Boy Shattered Time. Even though he's a Zaunite himself, he bore hatred to Viktor, for making Zaun's name to shame.

Lastly, we have the Shurima. We have the Emperor himself, Azir, The Emperor Of The Sands. Leading his city, in pride, body's calm. Behind him is some of the Ascended. Nasus, The Curator of The Sands, Renekton, The Butcher of The Sands and lastly Xerath, The Magus Ascendant. Other than the descendant, we have Taliyah, The Stoneweaver.

Where is Shadow Isle and The Voidborn, you asked? Why they're in the middle of the circle table. Just imagine it as an outer ring circle table. And in the middle, three Rune Prison, courtesy of Ryze, The Rune Mage. The middle prison, 4 teengaers, presumably Summoners. The right is the Voidborn, included Malzahar, but Kassadin, Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath and Kha'Zix are not included. And lastly, The Shadow Isle. The 3 are the suspects of a certain incident we all know of. The disappearance of the 4 Champions which the 3 might have a connection into. Well they've found the truth. Because the Summoners lost focus when summoning the Champions back because of a sudden ground shake. They've also told, that the Champions might have been de-aged.

"Now, we all know, who is responsible." Ms. Kolminye started, pointing an index finger at the 3 Summoners. "But now, we should discuss of our next move."

"If I may, Ms. Kolminye." Karma raised up a hand, with Kolminye nodding her head as a go. "I suggested that we should've left them where they ended up. Twisted Fate are needed, but the other are not. For they are a traitor of Balance." she suggested.

Zed slammed his hands on the table. "I agreed with you only of one person to be left on, and that is The Virtuoso! My student, Kayn, is to be brought back! The Unforgiven and The Card Master are of no matter to me." Zed voiced out his opinion.

"The less human that threatened Balance, the better." Shen protested Zed's idea of bringing back Kayn.

"Your Balance may rot for all I care, Twillight." Zed gritted out, hands ready for combat. Shen at the same position. They both dashed but stopped, courtesy of The Rune Mage.

"I am grateful for your interference, Ryze." Kolminye stated her thanks. "Now, combat aren't allowed in here. So make sure, that will not be happening again." she threatened the prisoned Ionian Champions. "With my opinion, The Card Master should be brought back, Bilgewater's be damned for all I care. Graves might not opposed to the idea since they're both now on good terms."

She saw Jarvan raised up his hand. "I suggested, that it'd be best if Khada Jhin, to be left behind. If he is back, he'd no doubt would start another of his… _art_." Jarvan suggested, saying the word art with full of distaste.

"Ehem." a voice spoke. Everyone's attention brought to the Shadow Isle's Champion, Karthus, The Deathsinger. "If I may, perhaps, should the decision is to bring them back, I'd suggest let it'd be Champions to bring them back. However, the only question would be the way of going back." Karthus' answer made everyone think, of how they would go back to Runeterra after embarking on an adventure of search and rescue.

"Hmm, the suggestions of Champion searching for them but he's right. We'd don't of how to go back. Summoning won't be able to help according to these 3." Swain spoke for the first time in the meeting, while pointing a finger at the Summoners.

Jayce decided to let out his idea that he'd been pondering about. "How about we send 5, and one of them is Heimerdinger? Surely, a portal that will led up to Runeterra shouldn't be a problem for him."

This made everyone think about it for a while. "Hmm, that is certainly a good idea. Thank you for the suggestion, Jayce." The Advisor thanked him. "Now back to our previous subject."

The Emperor of The Sands, decided that it was his time to shine. "Miss Kolminye, as an Emperor myself, I feel that I should tell you." Kolminye gave him the signal to continue. "You, as The Advisor, though, to some, the leader of the League, should care about your staffs, may it be Champions, Summoners, Visitors, and other matters. So, with that in mind, I'd say we'd bring all of them back." Azir's suggestion is the happy ending, but to some it is not. Because, it is The Unforgiven, The Virtuoso and The Shadow Reaper.

Before Irelia decided to protest his idea, Lee Sin stepped in. "While I know some are not happy, we as a fellow Champions should care for the others, despite our rivalry, goals, etc. And I'm sorry Irelia, Karma, but Jhin does not made any violence attempt ever since he's here in the League. And Yasuo's case? Well, didn't Riven have a wind technique?" Lee's answer made some of the Ionian's Champions wide open.

"Well, we send 5 and 1 is solved, which is Heimerdinger. Who's the rest?" Xin Zhao asked.

"Someone that doesn't have any rivalry towards these people. Though, if there's someone that doesn't like their way but they do what they got to do is their thoughts, well, those are acceptable." The Boy Who Shattered Time spoke.

Swain raised up his hand. "I suggest, one of my Assassin, Talon. He does not bare any hate or rivalry towards the group of missing Champions."

"Acceptable, Master Tactician." Miss Kolminye accepted with a thumbs up.

"While I would vote Sona, since she doesn't even know hate, I mean she does, but she don't hate, I would want her to go but… Jhin…" Garen spoke with uncertainty.

"Then I will go. As a volunteer of Demacia." Quinn spoke, with absolute confidence.

' _2 more.'_ Kolminye thought, eyes moving towards every Champions in the room.

"If it's possible, I wish to go." Ryze spoke. Everyone's eyes were brought to him. "If it's about the Runes, I wish to go for a break and a trip to another dimension would be enjoyable. And in case, I may be able to make a dimension portal."

"Then we'll need one more."

"Then, I, too, wish to go." The Blind Monk said, while standing up.

Kolminye gave them a nod. "Very well. We will find the signature life force of where they may end up. Be ready for tomorrow's Dawn."

All of them stood up, some preparing in case a Summoner will summon them for a match, some went to training. While some others, might to their room, for a rest or two.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Back To Remnant**

It's been decided. These teenagers are hopeless. Only a few are an exceptions, those exceptions are Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Though, that Cardin's team are above decent, they still need improvement but out of all these hopeless teenagers, at least they're better. Yasuo could think of many ways of killing them when they're fighting, the same case as Kayn. Jhin looked with disgust with their way of fighting, nothing artistic about it. While Tobias, was thinking that if he was a melee fighter, then he would already killed them.

Now, the fight between Yang and Nora were ended in a tie. And 3 of them, Kayn, Yasuo and Tobias were staring at them with blank face. No one can blame them because of how much nearly of the area got destroyed just by their collateral damage.

They thought the class was over when Glynda's voice suddenly called out.

"Can I have Mr. Yasuo and Ms. Nikos on the ring?"

Yasuo looked to his right, staring at Pyrrha's smiling face, before sending a shit-eating grin **(A/N: Doesn't know how it looks? Go look Jetsream Sam)**. They both went down on the right, to begin their fights.

"Every participants, ready?" Glynda asked, as they finally on the ring. Yasuo sent a hand as a signal to stop. He sent a formal bow, an usual Ionian's way before commencing their duel. As he stood up, he gave a thumbs up. "Then, begin!" as she said that, she backed up.

Pyrrha immediately on the offensive, Miló in it's xiphos form. A slash here and there, attempting to strike Yasuo but was parried, blocked and dodged by the latter.

" _Hasagi!"_ with a loud shout of Ionian language, he thrusted his weapon forward. Pyrrha was confused by the action as the blade mere meters away from her but then she felt. She looked at her Aura bar, and saw that it was removed by 15%, making her Aura now 85%.

' _Was that… wind? Is wind his Semblance?'_ Pyrrha's eyes narrowed in concentration.

Yasuo dashed to her, his blade ready to cut her, but as he was nearby, he sent out a spinning attack, Steel Tempest. Pyrrha found that the strike, is powerful, very powerful. Then as she looked at Yasuo, his clothes when they first met him and the others, are ruffling, like blew by the wind.

Yasuo's blade hit the ground then immediately raised, as if playing a golf. Then she saw a not so huge whirlwind in blue, heading towards her. Heeding towards her instincts, flaring in danger.

She decided to follow her instincts by dodging to the right, some of the wind cutting her left hand, cutting down her Aura to 79%. Yasuo was immediately onto her, striking in multiple slashes, a fast slashes that everyone was having a hard time to see the strikes. She managed to parried one of Yasuo's attack, but she felt wrong. Like it was intentionally but she decided to ignore it and so she attacked only for her attack bounced off Yasuo. Her eyes widened by the sight. As she was off balanced by the bounce, Yasuo downward slashed her from the left, down to her right waist, and finally ended with a satisfying Steel Tempest. Her aura went down to the 53% and she saw Yasuo's still 100%. But what she didn't know, is that one hit will all it took to win the match since Yasuo's Aura hasn't unlocked yet.

Pyrrha stepped back as fast as her legs can carry her. As she thought that it was safe enough of a distance, she transformed Miló into it's rifle form. And in a shooting pose, shot down on Yasuo. The latter however, managed to deflect some of the bullets, while some bullets are bounced off. Then the unimaginable happened.

As she sent more strikes, Yasuo did something with his wind semblance, to Pyrrha, it is that.

" _Choryon!"_ a wind wall, appeared in front of Yasuo. And every bullets that she shot, were absorbed at said wall. She was caught off guard by the wall, that she didn't notice Yasuo dashed at her, blade raised to strike her down.

Until a voice interrupted.

"Times up!" Glynda shouted. "Match, ended in a draw!"

Pyrrha looked up, to see Yasuo lending her a hand. She took it with gratitude.

"A good match, Pyrrha." Yasuo started, grin intact though a bit hard to see because of his cloak.

"Yea, I'm kinda sad that I didn't get a hit on you." Pyrrha replied, mood's gloomy.

"It's alright, it's your first time fighting someone who already experienced something far worse than Grimm." Yasuo comforted her, with his words. People sometimes didn't expect someone so strong suddenly, hence easily caught off guard.

When she heard Yasuo's replies, she'd looked at Yasuo's eyes. Her eyes widened. All she saw in those eyes are pain, lost, and death. Included his loved ones. He looked like someone that experienced war. If he did, no wonder his fighting abilities were those of a veteran Huntsmen. His reactions were a bit too inhumane.

They both went back to the others, and Glynda announced the end of the class, with the loud ringing bell indicating it.

"Yasuo, your Semblance is wind!?" as expected from Yasuo, Ruby would be the first to ask.

"Yep, I can manipulate the wind to be a wall to block projectile, _any_ projectile. May it be fire, lightning, ice, wind, bullets, dust ammunitions. Except laser, since it's not really a projectile." Yasuo replied. "Oh, not just that, I can send a huge whirlwind like you saw, sharpen my blade, etc etc."

"Cool! Your Semblance is deadly for both range and melee combat! And should I assume that the reasons some of Pyrrha's attacks bounced are because of your wind?" she asked, eyes gleaming like a detective when interrogating.

Yasuo gave him a shit-eating grin. He looked towards his team. Tobito sending him a smile, Jhin's unseen because of his damn mask and Kayn, nodding towards him. Out of all of them, Kayn changed the most, he's still emotionless, showing less emotions, and still arrogant. But he warmed up to almost everyone, a small smile here and there sometimes but someone like Yasuo can see it clearly. If he couldn't, well, he would be dead by now when he was still not in the League.

"Anyway, how do you managed, to catch, The Invincible Girl, off guard?" Weiss asked him.

"Simple. She'd never fought someone like me before. I mean, have you seen someone that can control wind? Not to mention, when it comes to combat, I'm very efficient at it." Yasuo replied.

"And yet, should the chance exist, you would hesitate to kill." Kayn commented.

Yasuo looked at him dryly. "I think Rhaast influenced you with his killing intent."

Kayn gave him a chuckle. "Don't worry, I was just messing with you."

They then head their way towards to The Cafeteria, to grab their food. And some have a high expectation. Why? Because, how can a person eat with his masked still intact?

 **LINE BREAK**

It seems, they were wrong. Jhin still used his mask even eating, though they half his face, though only the mouth, is visible. They still wanted more than that, damn it!

As they were, eating, discussing, they'd then heard a sudden commotion within the dining hall. They saw Cardin and the gang, once again, for the second time though only Team RWBY and Team JNPR, bullying a Faunus, bunny Faunus to be exact. Team YTJK saw the bullying commencing. They wanted to help of course. But deep inside, they were choosing of who would be the best to interfere this time.

Jhin suddenly rose from his seat. And with elegantly, with each perfect steps, towards Cardin. When he was nearby, he decided to let them know of his presence.

"Oh dear, what are you 4 doing?" he asked.

Cardin's head snapped towards Jhin. "Huh, ain't it obvious? We're just showing her, that animals aren't allowed to be in here." he replied.

"Oh my, last I checked, before transferred here, Ozpin said that Faunus is basically people with animal traits." Jhin mockingly told him.

"Why can't you piss off and stop bothering us?" Carding glared at Jhin. Hand ready on his weapon.

"Oh? Let me tell you then. I counted almost 50 ways, of making an artistic death of you when you were fighting." Jhin's comment shut them up, while sending a chill down their spine. Everybody felt it, his killing intent. Jhin humming along, is only making it worse for the teenagers nearby. "And, in here, the people ain't that powerful as the one back at my home. So killing you, will be one of my, finest works." Every words spoken, were scaring the entire teenagers.

"S-shut up!" Cardin raised up his hand to punch Jhin but his hand was directed elsewhere, to his teammate's face, courtesy of Jhin by grabbing his hand. The former's teammate now on the floor, massaging his sore right cheek. Cardin glared at Jhin but that proved to be a mistake as he saw a fingerless gloved fist, hitting him on the face. The punch, was so strong that his Aura was useless. "W-what you waiting for!? Get him!" Cardin bellowed.

Jhin ducked from Idiot #1's punch, before sweeping his legs, making him fall on the ground before sending a heel kick on the rib. Jhin sensed his enemy from behind, and elbowed the incoming strike before reverse kicking Idiot #2 on the face, messing his nose. Then the last one, that was rubbing his sore spot earlier, rose up and attempted to strike Jhin but the latter's leg was fast, as his leg rose to the exact spot of the sore cheek. Jhin grabbed his face and smashed it onto his knee. Jhin decided to make a bang out of this fight, by grabbing the leader, Cardin, smashing his face on the floor before throwing him on the table, where mountains of foods now destroyed by the throw from Jhin.

The Virtuoso decided it wasn't perfect enough so he went to the finished beaten Cardin, grabbed him up and then smashed him down on the table, where it was then destroyed upon contact.

Tobias transported near him and handed him something. Jhin then threw all those something, which is a red colorful rose, all over Cardin's battered form. The Card Master once again, this time handing Jhin, the latter's notebook with a dark color pen. Jhin wrote something on the notebook, ripped it off and said. "This, is your receipt. Hahahaha!" his words ended up in a laughter. He stick the ripped paper on Cardin's face, before heading towards the Faunus girl.

He saw the girl was trembling. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Jhin comforted her, his killing intent disappeared, replaced by a comforting voice. The Faunus stopped trembling.

"Y-you don't have to do that, uh..?" she didn't know the man's name.

"Khada Jhin, The Virtuoso, at your service." Jhin introduced himself. He saw the Faunus was blushing madly, fidgeting her hands.

"Like, I said, you don't have to do that. You'll get in trouble!" she replied, concern for the man in front of her.

"Hahahah! Relax, I can't resist to save a beautiful girl such as you from bullying. That and also, the opportunity for art, couldn't be resist!" Jhin replied.

Poor Faunus can't handle it, as her face full of red when Jhin complimented her. She decided to be friends with him. "S-sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Velvet Scarlatina." she gave him a bow to which he sent one.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you. But alas, I'd have a class to go next, not to mention, I stil have 5 sticks of dumplings to finish. Farewell, Ms. Scarlatina." Jhin waved at the girl as he went towards the group. As he was there, Yasuo stood up.

"I am not an artistic psychopath, but all those actions are beautifully well done, Jhin." Yasuo spoke, with a feral grin. Tobias laughed while Kayn couldn't resist the smile on his face.

"Didn't know you can fight in melee range, Jhin. Didn't ima _Jhin_ it that'd you be really strong." Yang spoke, also making a puns of his name, making everybody groaning at her except Yasuo.

" _Jhin_ teresting puns, Yang. But gotta think more of an ori _Jhin_ al puns." Yasuo replied, giving Yang a grin at her gaping face and everybody groaned.

"Hmm, we have class and I don't want to be late. Such would be an imperfection! I'm sorry but this _Jhin_ teraction must end." Jhin punned, making Yasuo joining Yang in a gaping face.

All of them then knew, you must judge a book by it's cover.

 **LINE BREAK**

At a certain familiar green forest, a bright light appeared. And from the light, 6 figures went out. A teenager with a white shocking Mohawk, a… birdie thing with yellow hair? A woman, with a helm and a bird on her shoulder, a man with blue hood covering his face, a blue skinned man and lastly, a blind man judging by the fold on his eyes.

"Well, didn't _see_ that coming." The boy jokingly commented, earning an elbow on the face. "Ouch, I was joking, Lee!"

"Well, let's get to work and search the others." The blue skinned man said.

"Right." Everybody said at once.

 **END**

 **LINE BREAK**

 **A/N: Well, that did end well I guess? Oh and to DD Soul, this chapter was made before I've seen your comment but I will try to follow your critics to improve my story on next chapter.**

 **And, cookies to those who noticed that Jojo reference. Next chapter will be in 3-4 days or so. At least not one chapter per month.**

 **S3 Jhin, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Man, I'm on steroid these days. I don't know where do I get all these inspirations of this story. But anyway, let's go. And again, to those that get the Jojo reference last chapter, will be rewarded a cookie. Sorry, but only one cookie.**

 **Anyway, I will be using the old one. You will know I'm talking about.**

 **Now, on towards the next chapter!**

 **LINE BREAK**

The 6 figures now stand next to each other. The teenager, with white Mohawk hair is Ekko, The Boy Who Shattered time. Next to him, is Lee Sin, The Blind Monk. There's also a Noxian goes by the name Talon, The Blade's Shadow and his rival Quinn, The Demacia's , a man who will most likely attract attention is the blue man Ryze, The Rune Mage. Lastly, we have the genius Yordle Heimerdinger, The Revered Inventor. Altogether, it is 6 Champions that entered. But there is an uninvited guess.

"Though I do say that, why are you 6 here?" Ryze asked the other 6 figures.

"Well, I want to see my pupil. Is that wrong?" One of the figures answered, which then revealed a ninja with red crimson eyes that rival the Grimm. This man Zed, The Master Of Shadows aka the founder of Order of Shadow. Lots of 'Of' in one sentence, indeed.

"I may be like half his age, but I wanna meet my buddy, Tobias." Was the bland reply from Graves, The Outlaw. The man is spotted equipping a _huge_ shotgun. He was once arrested after a heist gone wrong with his partner, Tobias Foxtrot, The Card Master.

"If you wish, I can de-age you with my magic." Ryze answered Graves, earning an 'ooh' from the latter.

"If you can, then do so. I need to relive my experiences of my young body with Tobias once again." Graves spoke. Ryze, muttered a few low foreign languages, most probably a spell of de-aging. Ryze's fingers then shot towards Graves, who now seems to be shrinking a bit, though only an inch or two. Graves now no longer has his scruffy beard, just like his buddy Tobias, no more beard. Ryze then looked towards the rest.

"I merely following Zed. To observe nothing wrong, though he did committed a crime by doing this but I am the same, so I won't judge him." A reply from The Fist Of Shadow, Akali. Former student of Zed. Clothed in green, a mask that covered her face, only her forehead and eyes visible. Ryze nodded his head.

"I sensed something will happen and I wish to be there, to observe it." Another reply, this time from The Nine Tail Fox, Ahri. At her answers, Ryze face palmed himself as he can't believe all of this. This is a dream, nothing else he repeated in his mind.

"I smelled an awesome adventure on this world!" The Prodigal Explorer, Ezreal, replied with enthusiasm. Hair blonde and eyes ocean blue just like a certain blonde from Remnant. Ryze can't help the groan escaping his mouth this time. And now, the last one, and it is the hardest to hide from all: Nocturne, The Eternal Nightmare.

"My reasons are mine alone, Rune Mage." His voice cold, when replying.

"If one of it is to cloud this world in nightmare, then I'm afraid I am to stop you my friend." Ryze threatened, right hand sparking a blue lightning.

"Stop there, Ryze." Lee's calm voice, stopped the tension between the two. "According to the machine in Heimerdinger's hand, they're miles ahead of North from here." He informed.

"Interesting, then let us proceed right away."

 **LINE BREAK**

He can't help it today, but he'd felt like something is wrong today. He didn't feel it from early morning, but just recently. Yasuo hoped, whatever it is, it won't be nothing drastic.

"If I may listen what trouble you, Yasuo?" Pyrrha asked besides him.

"Nothing, I don't know if I'm just paranoid but I felt like something will happen." Yasuo replied to her question.

"We felt it too, Unforgiven. It feels like _him_." Yasuo nodded his head at Kayn's answer. It does feel like _his_ presence. The cold, feeling. The nightmare threatened to take over his mind.

"Oh I forgot to ask Jhin." Ruby called out to Jhin. "Back then, when you were fighting, I don't think it's just me but everyone else, so what was that feeling?" She asked, her tone of voice is uncertain, anxious even.

"Simply said, dear Rose, that is a killing intent." Jhin answered her. "It is where you threatened your enemy's will. When feeling it, your mind will know that person has an intent to kill you or at least, your mind acknowledged that certain Human or Faunus can kill you at any time." He explained further.

"So does that me-" Ruby was cut off by her sister.

"Oh, come on Rubes, nothing to worry about there. Let's just head to Professor Oobleck and prepare for his speedy lesson."

The 4 Champions raised an eyebrow at the 'speedy lesson' part. They guessed that either the man teaches really fast, or he's teaching all about speed.

They bet the former though. What good is speed in History? Speed will only be useful in combat. And maybe some certain actions. But History? No, no, no, no. Just no. It's not that useful in History. In History, you'd only have to understand the texts and poof, it will be easy as hell.

They've then entered the classroom, bewildered by the amounts of students already occupying the class. Jhin spotted Velvet and waved a hand at her, which she replied with a wave of her own.

"I've sense, someone having a crush." Yasuo jokingly stated.

"Is that so?" Jhin asked, bemused by the situation. Yasuo gave him a chuckles.

All of them took their own respective seats. On the far right, Team YTJK, followed by Team RWBY and Team JNPR on their left. They've all prepare for the man's speedy lesson, as Yang described it.

' _Bring it, Professor Oobleck.'_ All 4 Champions thought.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Woah, what is this thing?" Asked Ekko, as he ducked a bite from a Beowolf.

"According to this machine, these creatures are living things but they lack a soul!" Heimerdinger explained while ducking.

"Hmm, lacking a soul? That is interesting." Zed replied, cutting and shredding every Grimm he saw.

Akali was doing the same thing as he is, dashing at the Grimm that surrounded them. "They seem to resemble an animal. The wolf creatures are always in pack. And I assume, that is the Alpha." She pointed at the most huge wolf on the area. They are surrounded by like hundreds of Beowolves and Ursas alike. That is no problem however. Why, you ask?

An explosion then heard, destroying a number that almost reached a hundred courtesy of Ryze's powerful spells. Ryze, here is considered one of the, if not the most strongest, Mage in Runeterra.

Ahri, dashing around every Grimm, to dodge while sending a hit of her own. She threw her orb that killed 5 Grimms at once, as it turned back to it's owner.

Graves sent a buckshot to the Grimms in front of him. Dashing to the right, narrowly dodging the swipe from a Beowolf and paying the action, by blowing it's head off. He turned to a huge crowd before using his strongest explosive bullet, that dealt a _Collateral Damage_ , puns intended, on the crowd.

Ezreal sent out every Mystic Shot here and there, Essence Flux, to slow the enemy's attack haste. He charged his gloves for his most powerful attack, True Shot Barrage, to a huge crowd of Grimms. "This is a true adventure! Very thrilling!"

Nocturne sent out darkness, that seems to be very effective on the creatures and easier to use Paranoia on them. His wide attacks seem to handle the large amount of crowds. He or it, kept attacking like knife on butter.

Talon and Quinn working together, like a partner that has practice for almost a year or two. Though, they do been in the League for almost 4 years. Quinn's attack easily blinded their enemies. While Talon's Circular Daggers and Double-Edged are very effective against a huge amount of crowds.

Ekko is having a hard time, what being his weapon, not sharp but his inventions helped him very greatly. Though he is having a hard time, he couldn't help but grin at the challenge bestowed upon him. Even though it's hard using his weapon to kill, his Phase Dive would make a quick work out of them.

Lee Sin, like a true master, kicking every Grimm he see-, I mean sensed. A Sonic Wave shot through to one of the Grimm. Lee dashed ahead and kicked the target's on the head and sent a powerful roundhouse kick that blown it's head off.

Heimerdinger's invention helped him greatly just like Ekko, a small turret. Big turret surrounded him.

Ryze prepared another powerful spell and sent it at the last crowd, thus ending the fight. A loud boom, with a huge mushroom cloud engulfing the area. When the smokes are vanished, it revealed destroyed parts of the Grimm before disintegrating just like all the rest.

"Hmm, those creatures aren't enough of a warm up. Though, those creatures will provide if a recruit is worthy to join the Order of Shadow or not." Zed commented in a thinking pose.

"I agree, it is an unworthy opponent. But with this amount, I can say it is safe to assume they're Humanity's biggest threat of this world." Akali voiced out her opinion.

"Now let us resume our walk, yes?" Ryze asked, earning a nod from everyone. As they've walked and walked, Ryze finally asked the question to Heimerdinger. "How far is it now?"

"Hmm, interesting, most interesting. It seems, a few miles or two and then we can use your portal for faster walk and to save time." Heimerdinger answered in his usual, scientist tone.

"Very well, then we shall head there." Ryze commented, while walking. They then heard a sudden yelp. They looked back and saw that Ekko got grabbed by a… crow? And judging by his right arm or hand inside the beak, he couldn't rewind.

"Heeeeeeeeeelp!" His voices could be heard all around the place.

"Quinn and I got it. Nocturne, your powerful will prove most useful." Talon spoke, as he started sprinting as fast as he can. Nocturne to… how do you describe his way of walking? And Quinn, carried by her bird, Valor.

Graves tried to take aim but afraid the bullets will harm Ekko. The bullets of his weapon are not to be laugh at. The damage is alone is enough to destroy a tank, if it exists that is.

"Don't worry, Ekko! We will get you!"

 **LINE BREAK**

Yasuo could feel it now. The feelings are even stronger now. Something bad is happening. Sooner or later, he'd never know. But he is certain, that it will happen. Yasuo and his team are outside in the courtyard. Along with their longtime buddies Team RWBY and Team JNPR of course.

They were discussing about something. Oh yes, let me introduce you Team CFVY. Velvet's team, led by Coco Adel. The 'C' of the Team. Then Fox Alistair, a young man with dark tanned skin, no racist but not as dark as Lucian. Velvet, you already know her. And lastly, Yatsuhashi, a tall teenager that almost as tall as Aatrox. Probably not Aatrox, but could rival Jarvan's height.

Team CFVY quickly became friends with them, after they told them of the incidents with Velvet. Though, not without making Coco's blushing by Jhin, with his artistic comments.

He entered a meditate state. He can feel the winds calling for help.

…

…

…

Wait what?

" _Heeeeeeeeelp!"_ A painfully familiar voice called out in the winds. That is definitely the common language. And it sounds like a certain boy who shattered time. He'd also heard a squawking of a Nevermore. As the sound grows even louder, Yasuo decided to looked up. And then, he knew that his feelings of something happening are true. As Ekko is seen there, mostly grabbed by the beak of the Nevermore.

"Jhin." Yasuo called. Everyone's attention are brought to him. "Shoot that bird down."

"As you wish." Jhin prepared his cane, and taking a careful aim and prediction. Then, boom. A long shoot that passed through the vital point of the Nevermore to the brain. The Nevermore were then staggering in the air, beak finally open.

"Finally!"

Everyone's eyes are widened open, as they saw a teenager on the sky. His hair white, and in a Mohawk style. He made some pose on the sky, which something of his hologram appeared that batted something which then a glowing sphere could be seen. The Nevermore that was in the sphere, stunned for a few moments, and then fell down along with Ekko, but the latter is unscathed thanks to the shield the glowing sphere grants him.

Ekko stood up and faced the 4 missing Champions for the last week.

"Hmm, guessed you guys were having a comfortable life here?" He asked, while smiling that cocky smile of his.

"Indeed, though, that was pretty interesting trip you took there. No one ever rides a Nevermore by being inside it's beak." Weiss commented, though she didn't know this boy, Team YTJK were pretty comfortable with him, so why not?

Another squawking noise interrupted them, the students around are ready for combat when suddenly, lots of blades are stabbed into it, along some arrows. When the corpse's disintegrated, it revealed to Talon and Quinn.

Jaune, when looking at Quinn, felt the same as when he met Weiss for the first time.

' _She… she's hot!'_

"3 of you, or is there more?" Tobias asked.

"There's 9 more including Nocturne." Talon answered. Team RWBY and Team JNPR saw Team YTJK shuddered at the name Nocturne.

" _Darkness!"_

When the voice suddenly appeared, the sky turned black. Everybody was panicked. Some even cried that it's the end of the world. Such is the effect of Nocturne's ability. He then appeared behind Talon and Quinn. And the sky then turned normal. And not just that, this time a blue portal then appeared. It then revealed the rest of the Champions.

When they've met contact, they both dashed. Razor Shurikens are thrown at the Virtuoso, with the latter dodging it and immediately aimed his gun at Zed. They are then in a pose. Zed's arm blade on Jhin's neck, while The Virtuoso's gun, Whisper, are at Zed's forehead, or mask's forehead.

When the Beacons student saw the exchange, they feared something will happen. The killing intent they're feeling are not helping the situation at all.

"Zed, Jhin, lower your weapon." A blue man spoke, with authority. Authority is the wrong word. He spoke with absolute power. On the portal, revealed Akali, Lee Sin, Ahri, Heimerdinger, Ezreal, and Graves.

Majority of the male students are fainting at the sight of Ahri, tails be damned and also Akali. While some female students are fainting at the sight of a smiling Ezreal.

Yasuo unsheathed his blade when he saw Akali, and it is a wise decision as she's suddenly attack Yasuo. The Unforgiven blocked the attacks from the female Ninja. With the others astonished by the sight. It's like everybody's Samurai Vs Ninja movie. With the Samurai's winning, as Yasuo landed a slice on Akali's right shoulder with his wind technique.

"I said, lower your weapon!" Ryze snapped, everybody felt the power radiating from the man. As everybody was calmed, Ozpin and his trusted assistant, Glynda Goodwitch appeared.

Ryze observed the man. Ignoring, the chattering Graves and Tobias, hand on each other's neck while dancing like a drunken' idiot.

"Hmm, excuse me, sir..?" Ozpin began.

"It is Ryze, I do apologize for our interference in your…" Ryze paused as he observed his surroundings for a while before continuing. "Academy. I request we speak in a more private locations." Ozpin nodded his head. Ryze signaled the 4 missing Champions. Kayn still looking at his Master like he will be the new leader. Ryze then channeled his power and performed a portal. And just like that, they're gone.

 **LINE BREAK**

In the Headmaster's office, the glowing portal now appeared. As they've all at the familiar place, well, to the 4 missing Champions, Glynda and Ozpin that is.

"I assume, you all are also inhabitants of Runeterra?" Ozpin calmly asked.

"Indeed, we are. I believe these 4 have explained the League of Legends?" Ozpin nodded his head as Ryze asked for confirmation. "Then, the League of Legends has tasked us in recovering them back to Runeterra." Ryze informed.

"I'm afraid, that they're the students of my Academy." Ozpin retorted back, making Ryze's eyes widened.

"I see, while this may saddens some Summoners but it is nothing to be done. How many years will they be in the Academy?" Ryze asked.

"4 years and they will graduated." Ozpin answered. "I have a proposition, while some are even older…" He observed Quinn, Talon, Nocturne and the other older Champions. "Why not some of you work here or be a student?" Ozpin asked, Glynda's groan is ignored.

"That is acceptable. Then I will teach be the staff worker. Nocturne's is to be hidden, as he is not a human, as obvious as that is. The others, I will just de-age them, nothing too serious or a problem." Ozpin were shocked internally. He knew that Magic exists but to think that this man in front of him can do such a simple yet powerful magic. "I do hope you don't have any problem with that. But!" Ryze's voice raised. "No murder, no stealing souls, no time rewind, and definitely, do not destroy the damn school! Heimerdinger will be with me, and he also can help you with some of the technology. Also, Heimer, do make a contact system for us to inform the League of our situation." Ryze suggested. Ozpin however, was very amused with such wisdom.

"Master and students and yet, the master became the students too!" Yasuo said, trying to hold his laughter.

"I still can kill you now, Unforgiven." Zed's voice now changed, as he is now de-aged into those of 17 years old.

"Well the threat aside, Headmaster Ozpin, I do believe that is all. Now, it is time for another Question and Answer session!" Who would've thought Ryze can be a bit hyperactive?

Well, no one did.

 **LINE BREAK**

30 minutes have passed and a new addition has been added. Though it could prove to be bad, but Malzahar and the other Voidborns assured them that they have no play of taking another dimension, so Malzahar is new addition. The Prophet Of The Void was added to one of the formed team. Reason why he's added?

Well, Ryze and Heimerdinger couldn't do it as they are will be the Staff Workers. Nocturne is definitely a no-no for being with the students. They seen him, but interacting with him will make things worse than it already is.

Team YTJK, along with the… newly formed Team ZELA, consisted of Zed, Ekko, Lee Sin and Ahri. When it comes to combat, Ozpin highly recommended Zed not to use his Death Mark, because that move is legit a… well, death mark. The best sure-kill technique that has exist in Remnant, he said.

And so we have the team Malzahar's in, Team EAGM **(A/N: Pronounce it EA Games, or Electronic Art Games. Yes, it is intentionally done as so.)**. Consisted of Ezreal, Akali, Graves and of course, The Prophet of The Void, Malzahar.

While walking towards the cafeteria, a lot of students were staring at Malzahar. And with that, Tobias kindly asked him not to float, just walk as a normal human. He is human, just, influenced by the void. And having a power? Well, ain't that just the icing on the cake.

Anyway, another reason why Master Yi couldn't go is because he's busy in Runeterra with some Ionia Council. So, they legit asked for Malzahar. Who, once confirmed having no plans to dominate another dimension, was allowed to do so.

Now, all 12 Champions from Runeterra are on their Academy uniform. Males students staring at Ahri and Akali. Oh, did I mention that Akali is not using her mask? Well, now I did. While Ahri was treating the male with some winks here and there, making some of the students faint, Akali rolled her eyes at the gestures from the male.

For the female students, well, they have one target. And that is, The Prodigal Explorer, Ezreal himself. With his blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, mixing perfectly. Jhin once made a joke on Ezreal of him being perfect already, but he still got to killed him because he wanted to win 4 streaks in a row that day. The perfect number.

When they've finally arrived, Team RWBY's leader, waving at them to come there. Oh and also, Zed still using his mask. His replies when told to remove it were being, 'I feel vulnerable without it, I hope you do not mind. Besides, it won't be fair if The Virtuoso can use his mask.'.

When they're there, Yasuo was already on the chase. "Before you ask, yes, they'll be studying with us from today on and so. Also, why don't you introduce yourself to all of them?"

"Oh, oh! My name is Ruby Rose, the fearless leader of Team RWBY!" Ruby introduced herself to the Champions, while her statement made her partner, Weiss, groaned. "This is my partner, Weiss Schnee." She introduced Weiss, with the latter saying 'Pleasure to meet you'. "This one is Blake Belladonna, the partner of my sister here, Yang Xiao Long!" She proceeded to introduce both Blake and her sister. "They are Team JNPR and Team CFVY." She pointed to the direction of said team.

"I'm Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR. This is Pyrrha Nikos, my partner." Jaune introduced himself and his partner, earning a 'Hello' from the latter. "These are Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, he preferred to be called Ren."

"And I am Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY. Next to me," she pointed to Fox. "is Fox Alistair, my partner **(A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong.)**. These are Velvet Scarlatina and the giant, Yatsuhashi." Coco finished her introductions. She made a hand signal, to show them it's the 8 Champions' turn to introduce themselves.

When Ekko flashed them a feral grin, Yang immediately took a liking to the former. "Well, I am Ekko, no last name! A member of Team ZELA, don't know what that means but okay. Partner of Zed here," he pointed towards Zed, "This guy is The Blind Monk, Lee Sin. And yes, he is blind but don't let that fool you, he has a very good sense of smell and hearing that it could rival a Faunus! Guess you didn't see that coming!" Saying the last part earned him an elbow to his ribcage, Ekko grunted in pain before continuing, "and this is where some of the majority of the male students ended up. Ahri, a Faunus of course, if the ears and tails aren't obvious enough." Yang grinned at Ekko's puns of Lee Sin being blind. A good pun, she likes this guy already. "And let us, have the destination of the female's students introduce himself!" Ekko dramatically claimed, which made Ezreal's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, my name is Ezreal, pleasure to meet you. This here is my partner, Akali, also the destination of the male students' stares." Ezreal's statement made Akali groaned in her hands. "And Graves, or Malcolm Graves, the forever buddy of Tobias there. And lastly, we have Malzahar. Don't worry, he won't bite." Malzahar gave them a nod, as in confirming Ezreal's statement. And sure enough, 'The Forever Buddy' duo are now celebrating like an idiot.

"So, what do you guys use as your weapon?" Ruby asked, with a hopeful tone that they will reply.

"I have nothing interesting other than these dual shadow blades, and also these Razor Shurikens." Zed showed Ruby his weapons, which made the latter marveling at the sight, of the dread looking blades. A comical flash bulb appeared on Zed's head, "Actually, where is Talon and Quinn?" He asked. The questions earned two looks. Confused looks from Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CFVY, while a shocked face entered the Champions' face.

Yasuo whispered quietly, _very_ quietly that even Blake would have hard time hearing it. "Are we gonna have another 2 more Champions!?" Though it is a whisper, the last part ended in a hiss. The others groaned at the possibility of 2 more Champions coming here.

And just how true it is of two more Champions when they saw Quinn, Talon and 2 familiar face. Quinn, Talon, Vayne and lastly, The Arrow Of Retribution, Varus. The latter's bow made them a bit tensed. The design is wicked, almost as wicked as Kayn's scythe and that's saying something.

"Long story short, you 4. We will introduce them to you later for now, just… just introduce yourselves." Yasuo felt a headache coming in, and Kayn can only pat him on his back. A signal that he's not alone.

"I am Quinn, pleasure to meet you. I'm a member of QTVV, partner of Talon here." She pointed towards Talon, who nodded his head. "And these 2 are the 'V' of our team. The girl is Shauna Vayne and the male is, Varus. No last name correct?" The Arrow Of Retribution nodded once.

"Well, continuing the subjects. What about the rest of you guys?" Ruby awkwardly returned to the topic.

"Well, I got these 4 to assist me in battle. The QWQRE83 Chrono Blade," Ekko showed her his Chrono Blade, "The Piltover Clock Hand, The Zero Drive," the latter he showed the invention that strapped on his back, "and lastly, the Flashbinder." He finished. Ruby stared at him dumbly. "Easier terms to understand, the blade won't cut but harm, like a bat but more effective, also have electrical attack that shot through your body when it hit you thrice. The Piltover Clock Hand and The Zero Drive are connected. I can manipulate time or more easier terms to understand, Rewind. And the Flashbinder is basically acted the same just like my Chronoblade, if it hit twice and then I strike once with my blade, the effect will still take action. Cool, right?" Ekko explained, trying to not make Ruby more confused, but he saw that she was shocked.

"You can manipulate time?" Ruby asked again.

"Well, yep. I can either do two things. Rewind or rewind to my hologram." They saw his hologram just where he stand. "Rewind is to manipulate time, so I can use that to my advantage and I will know what my opponent will do next. The second I combined to this hologram, basically where I am 3 seconds before. When I returned here, the area around me, say 8-10 meters will be in a powerful explosion. Strong enough to ignore Aura's defensive capabilities. Because of that, Ozpin allowed only Rewind and the Choronobreak only when the situation calls for it. Zed have a technique that the Headmaster banned him from using in spar because it is a sure-kill technique." Ekko explained to Ruby, making her more awed at him. And Yang came into a conclusion, that Ekko is a nerd when it comes to technology.

Ahri showed them her weapons, or what she used in battle. "This," her voice was soft, making Jaune a bit fall in love with her, "is what I used for fighting." The Orbs Of Deception on her right hand. "I can manipulate it to my will, if I threw it, it will only return to me. I also have something called Charm, and it acts like it's name. And lastly," she activated one of her abilities. "My foxfires, you can say it is my Semblance." She explained, giving one last smile. To say, Ren's gaping face is funny would be an understatement. Nora was laughing at it madly, like there's no tomorrow.

"I don't have anything sadly, Ms. Rose." The Blind Monk told her. "I mainly used my fists and legs as my way of combat. I am more of martial artist than a street brawler." He explained.

"He's telling the truth, he basically demolished a Grimm's head with one roundhouse kick." Ekko informed them with a stoic face. "Gue-"

"Finish your puns and I will roundhouse kick your face." Lee threatened.

" _Leesin_ man, I don't have any-" anything what Ekko wanted to say was cutoff by a powerful roundhouse kick to his face, courtesy of The Blind Monk. Yang was laughing at Ekko's puns. Leesin as in listen, very smart.

"That gotta hurt." But Yang couldn't help but commented at the exchange. She could hear the bones snapped from the kick alone. Not broken but cracked? Definitely. "And what about you guys?" This time, her attention went to Team EAGM.

"I use this gauntlet on my left hand. It is an ancient gauntlet I found while exploring, hence the reason people called me The Prodigal Explorer. It shoots a light projectile that can pierce through of course, just like bullets. However, I cannot demonstrate it now." Ezreal showed the gauntlet on his left hand, explaining a bit here and there.

"I mainly use these twin kamas," Akali showed Ruby her kamas, who was inspecting said kamas, "I also use a smoke shroud that will cover the area and when I'm in it, I will be invisible, unseen to all. Though, that won't be a problem for Lee Sin." She explained further, earning a smirk from Lee Sin at the last part.

"Well, I use this double-barreled shotgun of mine." Graves showed them his shotgun, "The bullets are explosives upon contact **(A/N: At least it is, on the New Dawn Cinematic)** , and also bullets that will smokescreen the area for a few seconds or two." Graves smirked at them. Graves weapon is huge, hence the reason sometimes people may stare at him.

Yang was about to ask the other team but a voice broke her thoughts.

"I am a bit sad that I am ignored by the question of weapons but I do not use any weapons, merely using my Semblance." Malzahar replied to her question. Yang face palmed herself as she forgot of Malzahar.

Talon showed her his arm blade that is strapped on his right arm. Ruby made an 'oooh' as a comment from the marvelous looking arm blade of Talon. "I use this arm blade, circular blades and double-edged blades that are hidden beneath my cloak." True to what he said, he's basically using clothes that are filled with hidden blades, except the double-edged blades, since it's strapped on the _edge_ of the cloak.

"I use a wristbolt launcher as my main combat weapon. And also a heavy crossbow. For ammunitions, I use silver bolts. These red goggles allow me to see better in night. Think of it as a night vision goggles." Vayne explained to Ruby. "The heavy crossbow is beneath the cape, to hide it so I wouldn't attract any attention. Ms. Goodwitch permitted me to do so."

"My turn." They found that his voice is cold, just like the… black smoke thing from earlier and Kayn. "I used this bow. For arrows, I do not use it. This bow grants an arrow automatically and infinitely. A demonstration is necessary for you to understand." He demonstrated, by his right hand pulling the purple circle on the bow, and true to what he said, an arrow is formed. He dismissed the formed arrow. "I can use 8 bullets at the same time, and each arrows can corrupt, may it be Grimm or Human. It also, decrease healing. Using Aura to speed up your healing would only be the same as your current healing right now. Say it reduce by 3%, 3x8 is 24%. So each hit will stack infinitely." Varus explained. The man had suspected that maybe… this bow of his is a sealed Darkin? But he never got contacted just like Kayn's scythe did, though the scythe called him a demon pants.

"Will Aura be effective in defending against the arrow?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, indeed it will be effective though, I suspect it may drop a decent amount." Varus replied.

"So," Yang brought their attention, "We have someone who use a blade, a deadly wicked looking scythe, cards, weird looking gun and cane, dual shadow blades along with two razor shurikens, chronoblade while also can rewind time, a guy who can kick and punch Grimm to death just like me, a foxy that throw a powerful orb," Yang's nickname made Ahri smile, "An ancient gauntlet that shoot projectile, twin kamas, double-barreled shotgun that shoot explosive bullets, guy who use his Semblance only, crossbow, circular daggers and many other, wristbolt launcher along with heavy crossbow using silver bolts and lastly, a bow that grants INFINITE arrows?" She summarized everything. Everyone around her nodded.

"That's basically it Yang." Tobias spoke, his left hand around Graves' neck, which the latter doing the same.

"You guys have a bad advantage melee or ranged, except Yasuo of course, and you all survived?" The 12 Champions nodded at Yang's question. "Either you guys are very lucky, or you guys are just way too strong." She commented, while shaking her head.

"The latter." All 12 answered.

It was at this moment, that Yang knew, her life would be so interesting because of 12, 15 if you included Ryze, Heimerdinger and Nocturne. Hopefully, it would be worth it.

 **END**

 **LINE BREAK**

 **A/N: Well, that was fun. So many red lines because of the Champions' name, weapons of choice. Anyway, I said Vayne's goggle are basically a night vision because it is called Nightseeker goggles so why not?**

 **Anyway, I do hope you people will review. Don't worry, there might be another Champion or two that will be coming at Remnant again. You guys can choose and I will try to do it. Though, not human or yordles, will be a bit hard.**

 **Again, please review of the flaws of this chapter, kindly, so I might be able to improve it. Thanks for reading, and good day to all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, been a few time eh? Almost a week or two, but don't worry, I will be giving you Team YTJK's Chapter 4! Some may ask why still Team YTJK when there's more Champions? Well, maybe I'd would be rename it as Remnant's Champion, though I just replaced the word Hunters with Champion. But I will try and see what can I do about the name, for now it will stay as that. Anyway, from here on, it will be AU though also a bit of cannon, but not so much, just maybe mentioning! If that is all, then I'd welcome you to read the 4** **th** **Chapter!**

 **Also, introducing a new legend of speech or lining or whatever!**

A few hours later **describing time, or day.**

"Hello." **Speech from Scroll, phone, communication tools, microphone, etc etc.**

 **LINE BREAK**

To them, these days been getting more interesting and fun. Though, what's more interesting is that people still doesn't know all 19 Champions doesn't have Aura, but counting the one that only participate in Combat Class, that will be 16. But they'd have a feeling, that even from the beginning, Ozpin probably knows about it. He's way too smart for his own good.

So here they are, all 16 Champions from 4 different teams. Team YTJK, Team ZELA, Team EAGM and lastly, Team QTVV. All are now in Ozpin's office, of course, his trusty assistant Glynda, is there.

"Hmm, what's the matter?" The Headmaster asked, voice tinted with small and very hidden tone of amusement.

"I'm pretty sure you figured it out. But, we still doesn't have our Aura unlocked." Yasuo confessed, which made Glynda's eyes went wide while Ozpin's stoic face, flashed a tiny smile.

"But, but back then, when you're fighting Pyrrha, you blocked her attacks!" Glynda protested.

"Well, that is actually my wind technique, the wind will defend me, no matter what circumstances. My wind technique is my cover of Semblance, hence the reason, Yang said that I have advantages over whether melee or ranged fight." Yasuo explained the situation to Glynda.

"Jhin doesn't have anything to make a cover of his Semblance, so we'll just have to say his Semblance isn't unlocked just like Jaune. Though, Varus' infinite arrow would be mistaken as his Semblance, so he's pretty safe there. Quinn, Talon, Akali, Graves, Vayne, Ekko, and probably Lee. All the names listed are in Jhin's group, their excuse would be that they does not have their Semblance unlocked." Glynda's eyes narrowed in concentration but nodded her head, at Yasuo's suggestion of hiding their identities. Varus' would indeed be presume that his Semblance is to create arrows and probably other things. Ezreal's in the same boat but with his Gauntlet's light projectile as his own powers.

Glynda sighed. "This will be a tire full day for me."

"Forgive us." Glynda shook her head, at Quinn's apology.

 **LINE BREAK**

After they went out of Ozpin's office, all of them felt refreshed, fresher than they thought they could ever be. The unlocked Aura made their body more refreshing than before, breathe easier than before, and probably even stronger.

"Quinn, shoot me with your arrows." Talon said, the former complied to do so. As the arrows are close, Talon used his Aura and found that the damages are not as painful, it still hurt but it is barely noticeable, like when a Summoner used Barrier on him.

"Hmm, a pretty good demonstration of Aura. Other than defense, it is good at healing." Kayn demonstrated by cutting his arms, and then almost healed the wound in an instant.

"As expected of my pupil." Zed's voice imbued with pride. Kayn smirked at Zed's words.

"Well, now that's done, what to do?" Yasuo's question made them enter a thinking pose. Everybody's thinking on what to do to pass time, for it is only 5:58pm now. The very same day they first arrived, well, for the 3 new teams that is. Yasuo sighed, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but me and Tobias will be continuing our Co-op game of Resident Evil 6. Wanna join us, Graves?"

Graves grinned at Yasuo, "Do you need to asked?" the former received a confident grin from The Unforgiven.

The 3 Champions then made their way to Team YTJK's dorm room, while the others still complementing of what to do. Quinn and Talon then walked away from the rest, followed by Vayne and Varus, for they thought that the two would be going to the dorm room. That leaves the 9 Champions. Then Ekko was interested in how Team RWBY was doing, and so he dragged Lee Sin along with him. That left 7. Jhin decided to follow Ekko. And the rest, the 6, decided to went to Team YTJK's dorm room, to see the game Yasuo mentioned. Each have their own decision and they then began wandering.

 **LINE BREAK**

A chuckle was heard in the office. Ozpin sat on his chair, with an amused smile. "This year will be interesting to watch, isn't it, Glynda?"

Even though Glynda sighed, there was a small smile on her lips. "Perhaps it will be, with those 19 Champions in here, there will still be causalities but I believe, it will be lesser than always." Glynda answered.

"An understandable answer." Ozpin took a shot from his coffee mug, "Perhaps, there is something that can be done to cure _her_." As the words left his mouth, Glynda's attention was immediately upon him and a concentrated look on her face.

"Perhaps, Ryze will be able to help. But I do know you don't want that to happen, do you, Headmaster?" Glynda asked.

"Indeed, I want to see the reactions of the thieves that stole Amber's power. That there is something, even stronger than them. But first, we must make them feel confident that they're winning then we will crush that confidence of theirs." From now, a foreign sadistic tone entered Ozpin's tone as his face, also twisted into a smile.

"Very well. Though I do admit, their reactions after their confidence is crushed will be interesting to watch, as you say."

"Indeed, it will be."

 **LINE BREAK**

In Team YTJK's dorm room, we see 9 individuals sitting in a couch, and staring at a TV Screen, with the game's on and the players playing it, which is Yasuo and Tobias. Everyone was fascinated by the game, the graphic almost seem real life to them. Though, both contestant sometimes threw a curse after caught off guard by a sudden attack, jumpscare etc etc.

After all, Resident Evil 6 _is_ a horror game.

"Holy shit! Is that a fly! If it is, that is one huge fly that maybe could rival Cho'Gath's size!" Yasuo exclaimed, as all of them were amazed by the size of the last fight of Leon's Campaign, the transformed, for the god third times, Simmons.

"It probably could rival Cho'Gath and maybe larger than the blue golem in Summoner's Rift." Ahri agreed.

"Don't worry, Yasuo! Usually, a giant big boss is pretty simple to defeat!" Tobias exclaimed dramatically.

Oh, did I mentioned they're playing 'No Hope' difficulty? Well, they're playing on that difficulty, and for you information, 'No Hope' difficulty is the hardest difficulty in Resident Evil 6.

The others watched Yasuo and Tobias rapidly tapping their controller, to do some damage to the giant bio fly. Yasuo on Leon, using the Lightning Hawk weapon with Tobias on Helena, using the Semi Auto Rifle to support Yasuo.

The damage seems to be ineffective but finally, they found the way and finally ended it. Also, who would have thought that a rocket launcher would be enough to destroy it? None of them did, even Yasuo and Tobias.

"All those ammos wasted to damage him and lastly, we delivered a fucking rocket launcher onto it's face and it fell off, get stabbed by the sharp fountain thingy? _I cannot believe this_!" Yasuo's face was full of confusion, while saying the last part in Ionian. Zed, Ahri, Jhin, and Akali understand the meaning but the others were lost.

"Well, at least the adventure of playing was still fun, Yasuo." Tobias attempted comfort Yasuo.

"Yeah, can't deny that one. The game is really good." Yasuo agreed on Tobias' opinion. "Anyway, let's try playing this one? What is this… Bloodborne? Looks interesting, and there's an internet Co-op to help you fight through the game, though, not the entire game." Yasuo suggested, showing them the cover of Bloodborne: The Old Hunter's Edition.

Anyway, yes, the entire Team YTJK owned a Duststation 4. With 4 controllers per console. Though, their games are limited so to say. Resident Evil 6, Dark Souls 3 Fire Fades Edition, Bloodborne: The Old Hunters Edition, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Remastered and lastly, Tekken 7.

Zed and Kayn decided to try the Dark Souls game. While the rest of the 2 console, was played by Ahri, Ezreal, Akali and Malzahar. Surprisingly for everyone.

And on that evening, the whole of Beacon Academy, heard a curse coming from Team YTJK's room, especially the one, that played the Souls game aka Dark Souls and Bloodborne.

Well, they will made it.

 **LINE BREAK**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were at the cafeteria, eating their foods. But then, they saw Ekko and Lee Sin approaching them, followed by Jhin.

"Hello guys!" Ekko greeted them, with his signature grin.

"Hey, tough guy! Where were you before? Anyway, did you guys heard some curses?" Yang greeted back, though she shot two questions at Ekko. The first, question Ekko can answer, but the second question? He don't think even Lee have an answer to that.

"Well, for your first question. We 16, went to Ozpin to get our Aura unlocked." Ekko's honest answer, made almost the entirety of Team RWBY and Team JNPR chocked on their food.

"You didn't get your Aura unlocked before!?" Weiss, shrieked, her eyes wide as a saucer.

"Well yeah, obviously. Though Yasuo's already unlocked, hence the reason he can use his Semblance." Ekko answered, though lying about Yasuo's part.

"But what about Ezreal, Varus, Ahri, Zed, Kayn, and Malzahar?" Ruby asked, now no longer chocking on her food. "They have their Semblance, so it is impossible for them to have not their Aura unlocked yet."

"They were the one that guided us to Prof. Ozpin, along with Yasuo of course." Ekko answered calmly, lying completely about the part. If there's one thing to be wary about Ekko, it is that he's very cunning in tricking. Hence, he can convince people do this, do that. He also made a good leader, since he's a good motivational person.

"Ooh, Malzahar's really cool actually! And he's all purple! And, I wonder what his Semblance is!" Ruby excited face made Ekko smile.

"Oh, about the second question, I don't kno-" Ekko was cut-off by none other than The Virtuoso we all know and love.

"The curses are from my team dorm room." Jhin answered bluntly, voices completely emotionless.

"How come?" Yang asked, an eyebrow raised.

"They're probably playing their Duststation 4, and they'r-" This time it was Jhin got cut-off by our weapon lover.

"You guys owned a Duststation 4!?" Ruby asked, almost shrieked.

"Well, 4 of them, actually. With a variety of games." Jhin replied.

"You owned 4 of them!?" Jhin nodded at her question. He looked at Team JNPR, and saw that they're in a similar state.

"I really wanted one of those! So I can play Bloodborne!" Ruby confessed, though the 'Bloodborne' part made Jhin interested.

"One of the variety of games is Bloodborne: The Old Hunters Edition." Jhin spoke again. They were once again, flabbergasted by such revelation.

"Forgive me Lee." Lee groaned but nodded his head. "Well, guess you guys didn't see that one coming!" Ekko loudly shouted. Yang grinned weakly at his puns, while the others were so weak because of the revelations that they couldn't even groan.

"If I may ask, where is Team CFVY?" Jhin asked. Everyone's watching him like a wild goose.

"Oh, is The Virtuoso fall in love with the bunny, or the leader?" Yang playfully teased.

"Hmm, and what will you do if I do fall in love?" Jhin asked back, a smile hidden by his ivory mask. Yang was completely silent after the exchange of words.

"Y-y-you really fall in love with either of those two!?" Yang asked, a bit more of a hiss.

"I did not confirm your statements, I merely ask what will you do if that is true. Besides," Jhin paused as he took a step closer and whispered at Yang's ear, "I do know you have an interest with Ekko, even with the dark skin~".

Yang felt heat rise through her cheeks. "How the hell do you know that!?" she hissed each words.

"I do not know about the others, but, it seems obvious with how much fun you have just chatting with him. Ah, the tale of two lovers, secretly." Jhin replied, while muttering the last part as quiet as he can, for Belladonna is there.

Yang pouted at him, "Don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Of course, of course. My lips are sealed." Jhin replied, behind that mask is a mocking smile. Damn, it seems like Tobias is influencing him. "Hmm, Ekko, Lee, I bid you farewell. With how the situation is, I'd pretty much guess your team will be in my team's dorm room. You're welcome to stay."

They all saw him left, while muttering 'one, two, three, four' all the while for each steps. They still wonder, is Jhin mentally unstable or is his obsession that... well, obsessed?

Only time will tell, they guess. It's not like they knew that Lee Sin and Ekko know about Jhin true story anyway.

 **LINE BREAK**

The next morning, 6:45am

Seems like, in the end, it is 3 teams ended up sleeping in one dorm room. These occupants are none other than Team YTJK, Team ZELA and Team EAGM. They're in their respective beds, just kidding. Since the room is wide enough for a sofa that can fit 3 people, they done that and added 4 TV for their DS4 –short stand for Duststation 4-, it actually fit all 12 people in the room. Akali and Ahri took the sofa. Team YTJK is on their respective beds, while the rest have their own methods of sleeping. They're Champions, sleeping on a floor won't be a problem.

On one of the beds, a person is stirring awake. And it is none other Tobias, or Tobito as Graves and Yang nicknamed him.

' _6:45am huh? Can't believe I only slept for maybe half an hour or two…'_ Tobias yawned and stretched his arms. It is true, all of them were up until 5:12am, with the exception of Jhin. Yasuo, Tobias, Kayn, and Zed were having fun playing the Souls game. The 4 of them were the last to sleep. The first being the females, followed by Ezreal, Ekko, Lee, Malzahar, and lastly Graves.

Almost half an hour later

Now, Team YTJK is on their Academy's uniform, all set, dressed up and refreshed like new. The other teams went back to their dorm room the moment they have awoken. Although, the word 'refreshed' is described, Team YTJK with the exception of The Virtuoso was pretty tired because of the last night. If one look closely, they will spot an eye bag on the 3 males.

"Now, let us get moving! Being punctual is another sign of perfection!" Jhin said, almost enthusiastically, of course it is if being perfect is involved.

"Right, righ-" Yasuo's sentences were cut off by his yawn. The two, Kayn and Tobias, following his suit. "Who would've thought Bloodborne is really difficult? It's really fast, not as fast as Devil May Cry or any Hack & Slash games." Yasuo commented on last night's experience, Tobias nodding his head like a sage.

"Dark Souls 3 is fast, but Bloodborne is faster. Nonetheless, it is a very enjoyable game." Kayn joined in at talking about last night experience.

"Well, it seems like you 3 have fun, judging by you telling the experience and how you doing last night when I entered the room." Jhin replied. "Anyway, I would like to ask if it's okay for Team RWBY and Team JNPR to play the games in our room?" He asked.

Yasuo pondered. "Team RWBY and Team JNPR? Well, anyone that we got along with is allowed to be in there so why not?"

Jhin, not seen by the others, smiled beneath the ivory mask of his. Well, he will make sure to deliver Ruby and the others about the news. But now, they all have a class to prepare for.

The dreadful class of almost, if not all, of the students: Professor Port's Class.

 **LINE BREAK**

After two classes passed

After Professor Port's class, everyone were relieved to went out of the class. Jhin does not have anything against the man, but he will appreciate it if his violence story is a bit… more artistic.

After, they have a class with Professor Peach. The class is very interesting to Jhin and the others. He did not know of Team RWBY's and Team JNPR's opinions though, but he's pretty sure the 11 Champions enjoyed it.

And now, here they are, in the cafeteria, on their lunch time. Ever peaceful and ever cheerful atmosphere. Jhin is pretty sure that he himself changed while he spending his time here. And he is sure the others have noticed it. Perhaps, there is a bit more artistic side of merely, interacting with others instead of killing? Jhin wondered about the answer.

Yasuo is the same as he ever was. No matter the atmosphere, beneath that cheerful smile of his, is a wary side of an ambush that will be sent to him, the fact that Akali is next to him did not help the fact despite them spending their time here.

Jhin understand Yasuo's wariness, for he too experienced of being hunted by bounty hunters. He is one of the most wanted criminals, only topped and will never be topped unless someone decided to do what he does, by Yasuo. Though, Jhin's time that was spent with The Unforgiven made the latter's statement true: He did not killed the Elder.

Maybe it was Riven, maybe it was another who knows a wind technique? The world is an interesting one after all.

"Ehem, Team RWBY and Team JNPR," Yasuo's voice brought the entirety of the said Teams, "Jhin here informed me that you guys wanted to play our games. My answer?" The entire teams' hearts were beating rapidly, with the exception of Weiss, Blake and Ren, since they don't really play games. "Your request are accepted. Just contact us on the Scroll so we know and prepare for it." The entire team cheered in victory, though Pyrrha merely gave a smile.

"Finally! I can play it!" Ruby grew a comical tears on her face, tears of happiness and relief.

"Calm down, Rubes! Our request is accepted, so don't you worry!" Yang comforted Ruby, but she herself is crying tears of happiness.

Yasuo sighed, but not an annoyed one, but a happy sigh. The inhabitants of Remnant are really fascinating. And their style of clothes would be rated artistic by The Virtuoso as said when they first appeared at Forever Fall Forest.

The Academy now have 4 students whose face are still not known. Akali, Malzahar, Zed and of course, Jhin. The entirety of the Academy wondered day and night of their faces. Is it burnt mark? Is it to hide their true feelings? Whatever the answer, it will certainly be more than they thought.

"Anyway, you guys haven't explore Vale yet, right?" Ruby asked.

"Vale? I don't think we do, since we're almost 24/7 at the Academy." Tobias replied.

Tobias' answer made them chuckle. "Well then, me and my team are planning to go to Vale, today, so wanna join us?" Ruby asked, almost hopefully.

"Yes, we will join you and your team. It will surely be one of an experience." The reply from Kayn was not expected but nonetheless, Ruby still smiled that bright smile of her. She might blind everyone here, with the exception of The Blind Monk!

"Well then, we will head out after we finished our food!" Ruby yelled out, her team sighed at their leader's antics.

"Very well. Team ZELA, Team EAGM, Team QTVV, you're joining?" Yasuo asked, his signature shit-eating grin on his face.

"Of course! Just who the hell do you think we are!? **[1]** " Ekko answered, sending out his usual confident smile.

"We will join you. Besides, Ezreal loves exploring." Malzahar replied coolly.

"Of course, there may be a possibility of darkness in the city." Vayne replied.

"Darkness? Nah, there won't be any Grimm there, Night Hunter. Thugs and thieves, yes, Grimm? No." Yang replied, while using Vayne's alias without knowing it.

Vayne gave Yang a smirk. "Maybe, but sometimes, there are people tainted by the dark."

 **LINE BREAK**

Time 16:40:

So now, here they are at the magnificent city of Vale. It really an interesting sight, which Jhin even admitted that it is even better than those in Demacia. Glad there is no Garen, else they would hear a constant shout of Demacia. To the passersby, it might be weird seeing 5 teams of students from Beacon Academy.

But who are they to think that? It's not their business.

For the first few minutes, Team RWBY guided the Champions around the city. Where is the way back to the Academy, etcetera etcetera. But now that they've recognized the entire structure- leave it to The Virtuoso and The Shadow Reaper to memorize it all-, they decided to split up. And yes, the entire 5 teams. RWBY went north, YTJK went east, EAGM went west, ZELA went south and finally QTVV going north-east.

And now, we turn our focus into Team YTJK. Yasuo is now eating a pink cotton candy which he found delicious and sweet- a bit too sweet-. Tobias found an alcoholic drink in a can, which he finished the first one and now onto the second. Jhin's mask covered half his face, leaving his mouth revealed, and on his right hand, is 4 sticks of dumplings, 3 out of 4 is finished. And lastly, we have The Shadow Reaper biting a blueberry ice-cream.

"It is decided, this place is more awesome than Demacia itself." Yasuo commented.

"The atmosphere is indeed superior, it might even have to do with the Vytal Tournament." Tobias agreed.

"I am not complaining, the dumplings are even more better tasted than those in Runeterra." Jhin let out his two-cents. **(A/N: Yes, indeed. Jhin's favorite food is dumplings. Did You Know Jhin? From Redmercy's Video.)**

" _There is no danger. Though, it frustrated me a bit to see them full of openings._ " Kayn spoke in Ionia language. The other Ionians beside him, nodded their heads.

"Translation?" Tobias asked, a smile on his face.

"No danger, but it is annoying to see them full of openings." Yasuo summarized the meaning of Kayn's words. Tobias tipped his hat in thanks.

They kept going around the city. They know their way around, so it is no problem. They know their limits however, of how long they can stay outside the schools. Unless it is school's holiday, that is.

A call from Yasuo's Scroll brought their attention all at once. Yasuo answered said call. When he did, Ruby's panicked face entered their vision. They narrowed their eyes.

"Thanks… for answering." Ruby thanked from the call, with each pant. "We need help… It's Blake.."

"Let me guess. She is a Faunus?" Kayn asked. Ruby's eyes went wide, but nodded her head. "As for how I know, I am more observant more than you give me credits for. The way her ribbon twitched is not normal."

"Please… help us find her, the others already called the other team for help." Ruby pleaded, tears threatening to fall from her eye socket.

"Very well then." Tobias replied, his eyes covered by his hat. "Then we are out. Good luck searching." Yasuo nodded his head at Tobias, and turned off the call. Yasuo and Jhin sprinted together at the same time, with incredible speeds that might rival Ruby's Semblance. Tobias used Destiny and entered the Gate, which made some passersby bewildered. Kayn entered the ground using his shadow magic, which made the passersby more bewildered than they are.

"D-did you see that?" A man asked.

"No, no, let's just pretend that we didn't see that!" Someone replied while running with the one who asked earlier. **[2]**

 **LINE BREAK**

Hours passed:

Now, we are focusing into one individual. Although he is not mentioned in the summary, we will be focusing on him now. Yes, we just broke the fourth wall, consequences be damned.

This specific individual is none other than The Boy Who Shattered Time, Ekko. A member of Team ZELA.

The boy is now standing on top of a building, witnessing the fights happening on the deck. From what he heard when he spied them on a café, there will be Dust Shipment coming, expected to be from the SDC (Schnee Dust Company). And since Ekko is too smart for his own good, he connected the dots and wala, he got it correct. The White Fang is now heisting the shipments. But they were interrupted, by Blake, and the monkey Faunus, Sun Wukong.

The latter made Ekko snickered, mainly because of his universe's Wukong. Ekko opened up his scroll and sent a voice message to all of them that were searching for Blake. Said messages are as written below:

 _Deck, Dust Shipments, most likely from SDC, I'm going there._

And with that, Ekko's hologram threw batted something towards the fight. The boy followed said 'something' and then jumped off on the fight.

Blake saw some glint on top of the sky. She widened her eyes, thinking of an enemy attack and grabbed Wukong along with her. The other White Fang however did not have such luck as when the glint reached the ground, a time sphere appeared and then a boy jumped in.

Blake widened her eyes once again at the sight of Ekko, smirking towards the whole fight. Those caught in the time sphere, stunned. Ekko stroke a pose, with his right hand to the sky.

"This is how we say hello in Zaun!" His smirk widened into a feral grin, showing his clean white teeth. Ekko caught something white with a bowler hat. "And you're not going anywhere, thief!"

Ekko dashed towards Roman Torchwik, The Most Wanted Man In Remnant, or TMWMIR for short.

"Naïve little boy!" The thief shot with his cane, but was shocked when Ekko suddenly disappeared and he received the most painful strike on his abdomen, his Aura's defenses be damned.

"You're the naïve one!" Ekko retorted back, throwing a glowing disk shape object towards Roman, which hit successfully, if the 'oof' was indicating the success.

Ekko turned to Blake, a smile on his face. "Well, aren't those one cute pair of cat ears? Meow, Blake!"

Blake flabbergasted by the exchange words. _'Did… did he just hit on me?'_

Wukong, was crying a manly tears by the boldness displayed by the dark skin teenager. _'I salute you, sir!'_

"Anyway, let's prevent them from stealing the Dust!" Ekko's order brought their focus to the situation once again. Roman still in the destroyed crates, unconscious. So it is now up to The White Fang to finish them.

One of the guy leaped at Ekko, but then a loud boom went off.

' _Th-that sound!'_ Blake knew that sound, the sound of a loud bang, came from a cane. Not Roman's, but a certain Virtuoso. Blake tried to find Jhin but failed to do so. _'Is the attack range so far that he could be somewhere further than where we are?'_

"Focus, Blake! Don't be _feline_ weird now!" Ekko made a pun of her Faunus animal type, which is cat, and feline is cat. Same thing. Blake blocked an attack from a soldier of the terrorist.

Wukong's shooting at them with his sawn-off shotgun, with a loud cry of 'eat this!' which reminded Blake of Yang at the initiation.

The trio found a glowing dark blue sphere on the ground, and all occupants of the warehouse are now inspecting it. When suddenly, 4 of the soldiers in front of the sphere, were cut half from the torso by a spinning slash. Courtesy of Kayn that suddenly appeared from the ground.

"T-this guy! Kill him!" A soldier ordered, but then slashed in half by a long range wave, from Kayn's shadow.

"Let me humor you. My Semblance is this shadow. Basically the power of shadow. I can produce a shadow clone with this, I can enter walls while having a vision of what's behind or on top." Kayn told them about his _Semblance_. His blue wicked scythe, now has a color of red.

It took a lot from Blake and Wukong not to vomit from the slaughter.

"Thank you for the valuable info, Ekko. In case you want to know, Jhin rated your message 10/10." Ekko's grin is the only reply Kayn received.

The four of them are now surrounded by a whole lot of them, when a cry could be heard.

" _Aseryo_!"

A huge whirlwind struck 2/4 of the forces, all of them bearing a slash marks from the dangerous wind, courtesy of The Unforgiven's Semblance. A man blinked on top of the slashed enemies.

" _Sorye Get Ton_!" The Unforgiven performed his ultimate, Last Breath on the enemies. Yasuo sent three deadly wave of attacks with the last one, slamming them down onto the ground hard.

Meanwhile, Roman now stirring awake from his unpleasant painful slumber. When he opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him was pure terror for him. The White Fang soldiers dying around, slashed by deadly attacks. Some broken bones can be heard courtesy of Ekko's chronoblade.

Then a wall, a few meters right to him, exploded. Revealing Ruby, Penny, the remnants- no puns intended- of Team ZELA, Team EAGM, and Team QTVV.

"We've arrived!" Ruby announced their arrival. Winds blowing their clothes, making them cooler than usual.

"Hmm, where is Tobias and Jhin?" Zed asked calmly.

"Probably somewhere on top of a building playing cards. Only shooting or helping when serious situations occurred. Let's be honest, just those 3," Ezreal pointed his right hand towards Ekko, Kayn and Yasuo, "are an overkill to all these terrorists."

"I sensed darkness in their hearts." Vayne commented with a sneer. She scowled in disgust.

All of them entered the fray, their weapons on the ready.

Roman, crawled towards an oncoming bullhead. He managed to get on it.

"Go, just go!" He yelled desperately for his life. He is bruised heavily, because of the attacks from Ekko. "That kid… he just disappeared and reappeared in front of me…"

What Roman didn't suspected was, a huge bullet, a _sharp_ piercing bullet of the size of a rocket launcher's rocket, hitting the Bullhead. The bullhead was hovering up and down because of the engine struck down by said bullets.

Meanwhile with Jhin.

"You missed intentionally, didn't you?" Tobias asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Of course. I need to plan either a beautiful death of a plane crash or a beautiful capture if he managed to get away." Jhin replied honestly, in a mocking tone of voice.

"Heh, your bullets are really deadly, so hit the wings." Tobias said.

Jhin heeded his comment, not because he followed it, but that was his next aim.

And it hit perfectly, through both wings.

"Nice one." Tobias complimented.

"Perfection never missed, Card Master."

2 more bullets.

His next aim, was shot on the tail of the bullhead, which again hit perfectly. The bullhead is now hovering down, and a crash is impossible to escape.

1 bullet left.

And lastly, he shot his last bullet, the bullets from his right shoulder gone, and began refilling. The bullet flew through the sky, almost making it a star. It hit towards the driver, or the pilot. Successfully, and the pilot's head exploded in a shower of blood. Which then it began rearrange itself into what seems to resemble a rose.

And with that, the bullhead smashed into ground, and exploded beautifully.

"Look at that, Card Master. Yet, another of my masterpiece." Jhin spoke, with a certain mad artist tone of voice.

"Indeed, that is one beautiful explosion." Tobias nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, it seems the others are finished. Hold on." Jhin grabbed Tobias' clothes, and then Destiny, Gate.

They appeared with the others, which startled them greatly.

"I assume that explosion is Roman escaping on a bullhead?" Yasuo assumed.

Jhin and Tobias gave him a smirk, which they received the infamous shit-eating grin of Yasuo.

"I do not know if the crash will kill him, but we'll live that to fate." Jhin informed them.

"You and your obsession with melodrama." Yasuo groaned.

The duo saw the entirety of Team RWBY, though the 'B' is constantly yelled at because of her foolish decisions. Though, a few moments later, she seems to be crying of happiness that her team accepted her.

"Well, this is one interesting night." Varus hummed.

"Indeed it is." The others replied, while smiling. Their lives are not yet over.

Let's just hope, the interrogation from Ozpin later won't be annoying.

 **LINE BREAK**

Alright, it is not boring or annoying or frustrating.

"Hmm, some of the cops that investigated the crash area found that perhaps, either Roman survived or captured by another forces of other places." Ozpin informed the 16 Champions.

"Hmm, troublesome indeed. Hey, I heard that there's a dance coming?" Ekko asked, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Indeed there will be a dance coming, in a week in fact. I do hope you're all preparing yourselves." Ozpin replied.

"Interesting, simply interesting!" Jhin shouted joyfully, while standing up. "Then, I will find a partner for my dance for next week, after this session of course." Jhin calmed himself, then sit down back on the chair.

"I am afraid that this is the only clues we have. We will asked Ryze and Heimer. Though, Heimer did a good job. He was not joking when he said he increased our security tenfold." Ozpin flashed a small grin.

"That's Heimer for you. Though, if you combine Heimer and Ekko, it will be more than tenfold." Ekko flashed a feral grin to Yasuo after the latter spoke those words.

"Then, I bid you all farewell if that is all. Have a good day to you all. And if Team RWBY is planning something, do help them. We should stop them but let's see where their search will lead them." Ozpin requested of them.

All of them nodded.

All of them are prepared.

And they, will prevail. Though, Jhin won't hesitate to kill Roman if he ever saw him again.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **END!**

 **Kamina's quotes from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann which then used by many characters from said Anime.**

 **If you play Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, you will find this scene familiar to the one where Raiden is entering the sewer.**

 **A/N: Alright, that's it! Finally end Chapter 4. Hopefully, it won't almost a month for the next chapter, eh? Well, I've been planning a lot of things after finish TTGL. A Metal Gear + TTGL instead of RWBY, and then a Crossover of Kamina's in BNHA's world. Many interesting ideas. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review some flaws in the chapter.**

 **Adios, and S3 Jhin out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! How's it going so far? I can't help but feel that I keep disappointing my readers with this story. Anyway, If there's a new reader that read this story and asked: "Why the Legend is only introduced in the first chapter only?"  
Let me humor you, it's because the Legend is pretty simple. If you read other fanfictions (Naruto, Bleach, etc etc.), you will notice that the Legend is pretty much the same. And the other language, italic one, is pretty much the same as reading Kuroko No Basket's fanfiction.**

 **Now, here is Chapter 5. I hope it appears to your liking. And be ready, because I'm plotting for a TTGL + Boku No Hero Academia Crossover! Bleach and MGR have to wait, sadly because like how Jhin said, "I feel inspired!".**

 **Begin!**

 **LINE BREAK**

The next morning

As described up above, in the next morning, Team YTJK now woke up from their slumber. They are not that exhausted mind you, but they're still humans and humans recover their energy by resting, taking nutrients, etc etc.

The usual morning routine is in progress, the usual line: Jhin, Yasuo, Kayn and Tobias. As they were done, they then headed towards their destination: The Cafeteria or The Dining Room.

When they've arrived, they witnessed that the others already arrived. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team ZELA, Team EAGM and lastly, Team QTVV. Ruby waving her hands as a signal to come sit with them. Team YTJK does not hesitate to approach towards them as they are now approaching.

"Hey! It is rare for you guys to be the last one here." Ruby greeted, with that bright smile of her that might rivals Azir's Sun Disc.

' _Too bright!'_ All Team YTJK thought in sync.

"Of course, we are humans and it seems, we were pretty tired after the whole fiasco last night." Tobias replied, taking a sit next to Graves, who just grinned at him. As if proving Tobias' statement, Yasuo yawned loudly while stretching his arms, like a cat waking up from eternal slumber.

"Okay…" Yang nodded uncertainly.

"Just from the event yesterday has tired you out, Kayn? It seems you still have much to learn." Zed told his pupil in a scolding manner.

"Forgive me, master. It seems, I still need to handle an event such as last night." The pupil agreed to The Master Of Shadow's statement, doing a formal bow.

They may not look like they did not noticed it, but some Champions noticed Blake's look. These Champions are Zed, Kayn, Jhin, Yasuo, Akali, Talon, Quinn and lastly Ekko. These 8 Champions are experienced in the art of observations or awareness. Vayne does not care about people's wary look, but if it's connected with darkness intent, then she will immediately notice it. Tobias and Graves might have noticed it if they weren't so happily playing some poker, to which Yang soon joined in.

They understood Blake's wary look. Who wouldn't after seeing someone coldly murder a people, without remorse? Kayn's scythe is that deadly, the scythe itself is deadly sharp, and combining it with the wielder's Aura, it will be more than enough to cut through someone's Aura's defense. Yasuo's blade is sharp, combined with his wind techniques and Aura is equivalent if not more sharper than Kayn's scythe.

A Faunus' heart exploded in what seems like an internal bleeding or like blood vessel taking too much oxygen or is it water, exploded. Courtesy of Zed's Death Mark, that will be possible, more than possible. Akali does not hesitate to slain an enemy or more last night with her twin kamas, in fact, she killed some too. Talon and Quinn, with their deadly precision. The former being more silent and deadly with his hidden blade, which is longer than Ezio's from the Assassin's Creed.

Ekko does not kill anyone last night, but he broke more than a rib. In fact, his chronoblade is more than enough to shatter a human's skull. And Blake do not doubt if he use his explosive rewind, there will be more causalities on the White Fang's sides.

"Stop having that look. If it's for what I, no, we have done to your race or former faction, then for what it's worth, we're sorry and it had to be done." Kayn spoke silently, keeping the cat Faunus' secret of being a former White Fang.

"How… how can you just kill them? You could just apprehend them, knock them unconscious or anything better than killing them!" Blake hissed the last part.

"Be glad that it is me." Blake shot The Shadow Reaper a confused look. "If I did not win in controlling my body, and Rhaast was in control, I will tell you," the others were tensed, waiting for his words, "Vale will be a city of blood." All of them wide-eyed except for the Champions. They knew Kayn's scythe's bloodlust, or the Darkin's bloodlust. Always thirst for death. "But fortunately, I am in control."

"You're… telling you have two souls in your body?" Blake asked, sweating nervously.

"No, more like my scythe. It was formerly from the most powerful race, topped only by ascended being, but it was then sealed into the scythe. Those who wield it will battle for dominance for the body. Should the wielder win, the scythe will completely be his, if it's the scythe, the scythe will stab will took over the body, with the wielder's forever being dead." Kayn explained. "I believe it to be a myth from a book I read, but it seems not." The Shadow Reaper lied through his words. And fortunately, they bought it.

"Geez, that sound very dangerous… no wonder that scythe has an eye." Yang nervously muttered.

"I just hope that scythe would be the only one and there is no more like it." Jaune gave his two-cents, his team nodding their heads in agreement. Jaune's eyes widened as he looked like he realized something. "Does that mean, Varus' bow also the same!? Because it looks like the bow itself is trying to merge with him!" Jaune told them of his concern.

The Champions pondered about this, and they took a glance at The Arrow Of Retribution, the latter shook his head, for himself do not know about the bow. It's origin, what is resemble, anything.

"Don't worry, Jaune. The bow is just a bow, the thing on his arms is actually a part of his Semblance. Believe it like a mutation or some sort. You witnessed it right? How it shoot some purple tentacles?" Yasuo reassured Jaune. The latter nodded his head.

"I-I see… that's a relief then…" Jaune did not realized that he was holding his breath.

All of them then resumed their dinning, eating the leftovers of their food before they partake in the conversation. Blake calmed herself down, as she understood Kayn's reasons. She couldn't help but notice a hidden message underneath his words.

' _Hesitation is death.'_

As they finished their foods and drinks, the bell then rang, signaling the start of their class.

 **LINE BREAK**

After the last class ended

All of them are now occupying the Library. Some students, took a book and read. Like Pyrrha, Ren, Kayn and Ezreal.

The others are chatting, not loudly of course since they're in a Library. And the rest are playing what seems a board game and completely break the Library's most important rule:

Be Quiet.

Team RWBY's playing it of course. It seems like their shenanigans won't end and with their shenanigans, their life would be interesting. The two sisters are playing it happily, clearly enjoying it, Weiss' are those who do not understand a single rule, while Blake look like she didn't even pay attention.

The audience of said team are none other than the remaining Team JNPR, Team YTJK, Team ZELA, Team EAGM and lastly the only complete Team QTVV. Ekko was not reading and Team ZELA did not counted as complete? Why, that is because Ekko's in the toilet.

They were in comfortable moments, with a few 'shhh' from Ren, his eyes twitching in annoyance at their antics and loud outbursts.

They were too occupied at the board game, until it was interrupted:

"Hey guys!" a monkey Faunus, named Sun Wukong, greeted, startling almost all of them.

"Whoa, where did you came from!?" Weiss yelled, clearly startled by his sudden appearance.

"Well, I came from Remnants of course!" Wukong replied jokingly, which earned two elbows to each of his sides, courtesy of Yasuo and Jhin. The former grunted in pain.

"Anyway," the monkey Faunus paused, as he grunting in pain, "this is my friend, Neptune Vasilias!" Clearly, Wukong is a ball of energy just like a certain cookie lover and pancake lover.

"A pleasure to meet you all." The others stared at him, like he was an alien. Although, a certain Ice Queen looks like she fell in love at first sight.

Well, things happened here and there. Jaune was jealous of how Weiss likes Neptune. Then all that halted, as a certain Cat Faunus suddenly stood up and walked towards the door. She would get out safely and without a scathe. If it wasn't for Ekko to suddenly pushed open the door, hitting Blake's face in the process. While looking like he won a gold medal.

He then saw Blake and immediately paled.

"Oh shit! Sorry, my bad, Blake! Are you all right?" Ekko swore, apologized, and then asked in concern towards Blake.

"It's alright, I'm fine." She replied, though with how her face look, people might think she's pissed. As she nearly out of the room, Ekko leaned towards her right ear.

"You're planning something, and if you do, tell us." The Boy Who Shattered Time whispered, quietly. To others, it looks as if Ekko was hitting on Blake. But the Champions knew better, since Ozpin warned them that Team RWBY may make some drastic decisions.

Blake halted as Ekko spewed those words to her. Is she that suspicious? Or perhaps, Ekko's instinct is far stronger?

However, she shook her head and head towards who knows where, though, everyone suspected she's heading towards Team RWBY's dorm room. Ekko watched as she walked through the hallway and towards the location her team's dorm room. He narrowed his eyes.

' _You're planning something… It's obvious with how you look.'_

He sent a signal to all Champions using the Scroll. A sound vibrations were heard in the Library as the deed was done by the boy himself.

The message is clear:

 _You guys master of stealth, follow Team RWBY when they're out of the Library._

 **LINE BREAK**

Half an hour later

Now we're in Team RWBY's dorm room, where said team along with Sun and Neptune are currently planning of how they are going to capture Roman Torchwick should he survived from the plane, or in this case Bullhead, crash.

"Alright, then, I-" Whatever Ruby wanted to say was cut-off. By what you asked?

She was cut off by certain glowing sphere. They saw the familiar blue sphere, and then there The Shadow Reaper appeared from the ground, which earned an 'Oooh!' from Sun.

Zed appeared from the ceiling, with him is the rest of his Team ZELA, followed by the rest of Team YTJK. As if it wasn't bad enough, a really loud closet, courtesy of Ekko's short invention that hid 8 people inside. And with the closet open, revealed Team EAGM and Team QTVV.

"The power of stealth. Though, I was surprise you didn't even find the closet suspicious to be suddenly there." Talon commented, with his stoic face. Quinn beside him, doing a sagely nod.

"Yes indeed, consider that as your training. You need to observe and must be aware of your surroundings." She commented, doing another sagely nod.

"It is hard to notice Kayn but the glowing blue sphere only appears once he is close enough to exit any terrain." Zed informed them. Kayn nodding his head, confirming Zed's statement to be true.

"Though I must say, those are quite the 'not doing any plan', Blake. I'm so sad that you didn't trust us." Ekko teased Blake, pouting at her to add more gasoline to the fire.

But Blake managed a good job of holding her anger. Then she took a breath. "Fine… now we have to divide mor-" She was cut-off by Talon.

"Myself, Quinn, Vayne, Zed, Kayn and Akali will be in stealth. There is three groups: Yang with Neptune going to some club. Ruby and Weiss going to the tower something. And lastly, the infiltration group, Blake and Sun. There's 6 of us. 2 go to each group with various ways of stealth, rooftop, blending with the shadows, etc." Talon spoke in an almost robotic voice. Like in an auto-mode. "16 – 6 = 10. Ahri will go with the infiltration group. Lee Sin with Yang. Malzahar with Ruby and Weiss."

"What about the others?" Weiss asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes I forgot. Yasuo will be stationed somewhere on a highway road along with Tobias, Ezreal, Jhin, Ekko, Graves and lastly, Varus." Talon replied to the Ice Queen.

"A pretty decent plan, if I may do say so myself." Tobias commented, while Graves snickered.

"Well, now, let the operation of let's capture Roman Torchwick commence! Let's just hope there won't be any problem!" Ruby yelled out enthusiastically.

How wrong was she about that last part.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Help, help, help!" Sun yelled through the Scroll.

What happened you asked?

Well, let me humor you, my dear readers! Sun, Blake, and Ahri managed to get into the White Fang operation base, not permanent or the strongest base by the way. When they were there, they found that they were in possession of the new Atlas Paladin Knight thingy, basically a giant robot, but not in part with Rumble or Heimerdinger's creation of course.

And then they were found out by the entire White Fang. With Roman Torchwick –With bandages and all- chasing them with said giant robot.

They were accelerating very fast but then, Blake's instinct flared dangerously and because of that, they were involved in an accident and they fell off. The reason of her instinct flared is because of a giant bullet that shot through very fast, which hit the pursuer.

"Nice save, Jhin…" Ahri muttered.

Both Faunus however…

"Jhin!? That was Jhin!?"

"But… he is using a handgun… not a ri..fle.." Blake trailed off on what she was going to say when she noticed 3 things about The Virtuoso excluding the mask. The handgun, the cane and lastly the right shoulder. "Are you saying… that shoulder of his was actually a giant cannon bullet!?" Realization dawned on her.

"Yep." Ahri replied. "In case you have to know, Jhin planned this. He was the one who made Roman's Bullhead crashed in the first place. His shooting range can go for more than a thousand units. Probably can reach 10-20 meter or more. With a fire rate that is 3x faster than normal sniper rifle, and 2x faster and stronger than high caliber sniper rifle, Ruby's included."

Blake was purely shocked by The Virtuoso's possession. Something that is far stronger and faster than Ruby's Crescent Rose's rifle form.

Sun however was paled-face at the revelations. He knows how strong is a high caliber sniper rifle. And something that is 2x stronger than that!? The destruction of it along can probably pierce through the giant robot!

Soon, the rest of them have arrived. Everyone except Kayn. He's probably planning something of an ambush. An ambush always made one mind became panic. And when you're panic? You always make rash decisions.

Then the Paladin Knight appeared, with a hole as big as a fist or heart, near where the left arm located. Sparks flying because of the damage done.

"You… so you were the one!" Roman's voice held anger.

They were tensed, yes even the Champions though not as tense with a few exception.

And there's one Champion who Roman didn't expected to do.

"Hahaha…..Hahahahah!" Jhin's laugh turned from low and barely audible, to louder than the criminal even thought to be impossible. "Indeed, I planned for your finale. The plan was to shoot down your Bullhead and from there, 4 bullets done what I want: The pilot's life, and the crash. The crash will determine whether you will die by a beautiful explosion of art or you survived and ended up where you are right now." Roman can feel the smirk beneath that smirking mask of the man.

"You brat!" The left arm of the giant robot raised, to send a powerful punch but the deed was not successfully done.

For Kayn appeared suddenly, with the most coldest stare they've ever seen in their entire life, slicing off the arm. Cleanly sliced off like a piece of meat.

' _His eyes… it's… it's even colder than Cinder's! And he… scythe… he resemble more of a Grim Reaper than Red!'_ Roman's mind was panicking, and his thought is not helping his situation.

Malzahar summoned 3 voidlings, that went to bite off the robot's parts. And they done their job magnificently. Yang and Ruby leaped towards the stand-still Roman. Yang's fist met the hatch of the robot, cracking said hatch. While Ruby's slice, cut off both legs, rendering it useless and immobile.

"Gah!" Roman grunted in pain. The criminal looked up and saw Graves with his double-barreled shotgun aimed at him.

"End of the line."

And with that said, Graves fired off a devastating blast, a Collateral Damage that explode the entirety of the robot and what is behind it. Smokes covered the area.

And when it finished, revealing a destroyed Paladin Knight with Roman covered in black, with bloods and bruises on his body. Blake approached the downed Robot when suddenly, a… girl jumped in between her and the criminal.

This girl is pale-skin, almost as pale as Weiss. Her hair is 3 different color of Ice-cream with her eyes being different. Blake was attempting to strike but was stopped.

"Wait." Kayn's voice stopped her. "There is something wrong with her."

"Indeed, my pupil. It is an illusion." Zed supported Kayn's view of the girl.

"Possibly a Semblace. A physical illusion." The pupil replied back, with Zed nodding his head in pride.

Jhin took a step forward towards the other. Blake stared at him through the entire time The Virtuoso's approaching towards her location. When he arrived, he sniffed the air.

"Hmm, the ecstasy of killing…" His words alone made Blake worry about whatever he decided to do. Jhin hold his cane, and shot at a random direction. The shot carried on very far and Blake now knew, that Ahri was not joking that his shooting range can reach 10 meter or more. And far away, she saw red…

"It seems I hit her. Hit the middle of her of her upper chest. Her instincts made me missed my shot of shooting her heart." Jhin informed.

Blake was staring at Jhin for the umpteenth time. So the reason he sniffed the air, was so that he was sensing where the ice-cream girl was?

She didn't know whether to be creeped out or to be amazed by his sense of smell and the quick memorization.

"Let's just head back towards the Academy now. And I suggest everyone to prepare your ear to be scolded by Professor Goodwitch." Malzahar's cool voice warned them of Glynda, and just the thought of it made them shiver.

 **LINE BREAK**

Somewhere, in an alley, stood the same Ice-cream girl along with Roman. The girl clutching her wound, in attempt to stop the bleeding. She heard the loud boom, and then her instincts told her to move. She did.

And she did not regret any of it.

Should she did not dodge it, her heart would be torn apart. The same hole in her upper chest is easily the size of a heart.

She could feel her cheeks became wet because of her tears, because goddamn it, it really _hurts_. It is as if her flesh is re-arranging. She is really in need of treatment now but she can't just leave Roman alone.

Her eyes were closing, but she willed herself to stay conscious. The blood loss is making her unconscious. She lost too many blood just from that one shot. She heard footsteps coming towards her direction.

And then, there, stood a man with a Grimm mask with horns in his forehead with blazing red hair. The leader of White Fang, Adam Taurus. Along with him is two other White Fang members she don't bother to remember the name of.

She knew it would be okay, so she just closed her eyes.

 **LINE BREAK**

Night

After many hours of being scolded by Professor Goodwitch, they are now finally free. Blake was wondering how illusions don't really affect Jhin. And based from what happened, Jhin doesn't even look like he was affected by it. She stared at the man, waiting for him to be far enough.

When he is far, she walked towards Yasuo. "Hey, Blake." Yasuo greeted with the same shit-eating grin everyone already familiar with. Seeing it made herself calm.

"I've been wondering and so I decid-"

"Why Jhin is not affected by illusion, hallucination, etc etc?" Yasuo cut Blake off. The girl frowned at Yasuo but nodded nonetheless. "It is very hard to explain. To put it bluntly, he's living in his own fantasy."

Blake tilted her head in confusion of Yasuo's answers. "What do you mean by that?"

"The re-arranged pieces." Blake frowned even more at the mention of it, remembering their first encounter and witnessing the flesh of Beowolf's rearranging. "You might say that, whoever is fatally injured by him, their body will be re-arranged. In his mind, what he sees is different than us. All we see is distinguished corpses, no longer even resembling human. But what he sees, the re-arranged pieces, he sees them as a perfectly bloomed rose, tree, flowers, anything that resemble art." Blake feared Jhin more than she ever did now. "That, is The Mind Of The Virtuoso."

"He's a… killer?" She found herself to be scared, afraid of her own life.

"No, he's not. He's actually a very polite person. Back then, he is unstable. Now, he is not and even if he did, it is hand-to-hand fight as you've witnessed him choke-slamming Cardin down on a table full of plates, smashing said table." Yasuo's answer made her snickered at the memory. That got to be the most satisfying moment she ever seen.

"He is formerly a swordsman, just like me. We both had… a painful experience one might say." The frown made it way back into Blake's face. "I promise it is nothing too drastic, and nothing me and Jhin couldn't handle. Anyway, have you seen his shoulder?"

"I do not how it look like, but I know that it is very fast, faster than Ruby's high caliber sniper rifle. It also seems to be very penetrable, able to pierce anything." Blake replied, while shivering at the memory.

"His right shoulder, from the back to the front, 4 bullets. As long as his own forearm, as big as a human heart."

Blake was completely silenced by Yasuo's answer. Jhin is completely obsessed with number 4. His grenades bounced 4 times before exploding. Name has 4 letters except his first name, Khada. His shoulder's ammos total of 4. Did he do everything in 4!?

"Yes, he is very obsessed with 4. Where he came from, 4 has some relation with death. And Jhin, as you may know, is fascinated with death."

She face palmed herself.

 **LINE BREAK**

In Ozpin's office is none other than the office's name himself, Ozpin. With his is some individuals.

Ryze, Heimerdinger, Nocturne, Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ozpin… the two I am okay with but the living nightmare…" Oobleck started while staring uncertainly at Nocturne, "I don't know to be honest…?"

"Well, he is not a trouble for the weeks he's been here along with Mr. Ryze and Mr. Heimerdinger." Ozpin replied.

"Ah, the two who have increased our security tenfold." Peter Port said, while playing with his thick mustache. He reminded all 3 of them of Braum's thick and glorious mustache.

"Technically, only Heimer. I am not but someone who only study and the Librarian assistant." Ryze declined the fame or attention. "But that is not why we're here, is it not Ozpin?" Ryze asked, his eyes glowing azure blue.

"Indeed it is not. The reason I've called you all up here is….." Ozpin trailed off, dramatically of course.

"Is….?" Everyone, yes even Nocturne, said.

"What should we do about the dance and what music should we use?"

All he received was a deadpanned stare from all the occupants of the room besides him.

How convenient.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **A/N: And that's it! Sorry it is shorter, I really apologize. I am making a new way of writing. I'm getting rusty so from now on, it is only 3-5k words. Anyway, I did say of a TTGL + BNHA Crossover but not just that, hours from now or maybe days, not weeks, from now, will be an AU Crows Zero + Cannon (a bit) Kuroko No Basuke.**

 **Look towards it, I will try to make it interesting. Anyway, I hope you all have a good day.**

 **Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, how long was it? 2 months? Hopefully, some of you didn't gave up on this story of not updating for too long or the chapter, each chapter, getting way too rushed like it's getting chased by a flying head. Here's chapter 6.**

 **I don't if I already did it but I do not own RWBY or League of Legends. Both are owned by their respective owners or staffs.**

 **LINE BREAK**

After the whole ordeal, the whole chasing, the whole infiltrating on a hideout, the whole getting chased by a giant robot, the wh-, ok enough 'the whole' there. We can see Team YTJK on their dorm room, on their respective bed.

"The DustStation 4 ain't even used or played, that should tell how bored we are right?" Yasuo asked the other 3 occupants.

"Yeah, nothing to do, and only study here, study there. Perhaps we should buy the newly released FIFA 18?" Tobias answered while suggesting of what to do.

"And because we have 2 DustStation with 2 controllers each, all 4 of us can play at once." Jhin calmly intervened in the talk.

With what Jhin said (read: see eye to eye), all 4, not that you can't see Jhin's, faces grew a serious and the most creepiest grin.

"I think, we will just do that." Kayn answered, his grin still intact.

"The others?" Jhin asked.

"They will notice sooner or later." Yasuo answered, while waving his hands as if shrugging off the problem that will happen.

"We noticed alright." A familiar voice spoke, startling every occupants. After said voice, the light on the ceiling opened, revealing the whole Team EAGM, Team ZELA and Team QTVV.

"Hey, what did you do to our room's light!?" Yasuo's yelling was ignored completely.

"I'm not even going to ask how 12 of you even fit there." Kayn said.

"Oh but we do fit, just a bit _barely_." The Outlaw replied, a grin on his face.

"Proud, aren't ya?" Yasuo asked, his teeth grinded, his right eyebrow twitching the whole time.

All 12 jumped off from the hole made by the ceiling and struck a landing pose, which made Team YTJK growing a deadpanned face that said 'How Original.'.

"So, FIFA 18, right? Perhaps we should buy 4 or more controllers as well with the game too." Ekko asked, earning a total humming of agreement from the other 11. Zed stepped to the front to face Kayn.

"I am ashame, Kayn, you did not expect your opponents to be on the ceiling?" Zed asked, his voice in mock shame.

"Forgive me, Master Zed. Next time, I will destroy everything around me before I feel at ease." Kayn answered, pride hurt, crying anime tears and a background of the Shadow of Order appeared around them. 3 cries could be heard on the dorm room of Team YTJK.

"Agh! My eyes! What level of illusion is this? Is it Nocturne at work!?" All 3 shouted the same words, coming from Yasuo, Tobias and Graves. Meanwhile, Jhin is…

"Hmm, it is a bit too bland with the shadow, you both are what people called… 'emos'. Add more color and the background will be better." Commenting.

"Well then, background and the cries of pain aside, let us be off." Malzahar's calm voice said, earning nods of agreement.

The 4 teams then walked out of the room, walked through the hallway, and then to the outsided. The statue of Huntsman and Huntress could be seen, standing proud. Jhin was humming all the time, inspecting said statue. Or statues.

"I give it…." Drum rolls could be heard and the other 15 doesn't want to know where those came from, "9.4 out of 10. A marvelous piece of art but I can make it better with a bit more of a color and more artistic design." Jhin finished commenting, a smile beneath his mask. Unconsciously, the other 15 clapped their hands loudly making the passersby staring at them weirdly, some even recording.

 **LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile, at Team RWBY, the 4 girls are the same status of Team YTJK before, on their respective beds.

"Guys." Ruby.

"If you say you're bored once again Ruby, I swear I will hide every cookies there are on Remnant." Weiss.

Ruby's eyes widened very largely, with her jaw dropping on the floor, after standing, staring at Weiss, bewildered. "Don't you dare do that! Follow what your Leader said!" Ruby commanded.

Weiss, with the other 2 occupants rolled their eyes, smiling. "I was just joking Ruby. So what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Two questions for all of you!" The others nodded their head, signaling Ruby to go ahead with the questions. "Question number 1, do you think the other 4 teams know about the upcoming dance event?" Ruby told her team, of her first question.

The others were baffled, not out of the weird question or anything, but because they actually forgot to inform said 4 teams about the upcoming dance event.

"I don't think so… because… uh…. We kinda forgot to tell them about it?" Yang sheepishly answered the question, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hmmm, well, we'll tell them afterwards. It's about 2 or 3 days from now, right?" 3 nodding heads. "Right. Now, the second and final question that which I already an answer for myself!" The mystery drum rolls from before playing again, "Do you guys already have a date for the dance?"

Three.

Two.

One.

.

.

.

 _Silence_.

"I will take that as a no then." Ruby's face was that of a complete deadpanned face she could muster.

"Well then, I guess I will f-"

"And there's the fucking goal from Cristiano Ronaldo of Real Madrid from the team of Team Shit-Eating-Grin, consisted of Tobias and Yasuo!" the loud voice of Ekko announced through the hallway.

"Hell fucking yea!" The voices of said people yelled, followed by a loud high-five.

"And the score is now a draw! 3-3! Who will win? Will it be Team Shit-Eating-Grin or Team Awesome-Murderer which is Kayn and Jhin? Oh, I'm so damn excited!" The voice from before announced once again, giving them a feeling of DragonBall Z.

' _What the heck are they doing now?'_

8 people, of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, thought the same thing at the same time.

 **LINE BREAK**

 _1 hour 15minutes before said events:_

"Dude, one controller is only 20 Lien, and the FIFA 18 is currently on stock of 30 pieces, at the cost of 50 Lien! So fucking cheap!" Ekko loudly announced. Ekko earned a very _very_ painful elbow, courtesy of The Blind Monk.

"Watch your language while at the public, Ekko."

"My bad Lee. Ouch, my rib…." Ekko moaned in pain while massaging his left rib.

"And one DustStation 4 costs 400 Lien. Because you guys," Zed pointed at Team YTJK, "Brought along the gold, each of you carried around 2000 to 3000 pieces of golds, which made you 4 the most richest men in Remnant, the Schee Dust Company be damned."

"The secret message, a favor for us to buy each team 4 DustStation 4? Since we still have around hundreds or so of Liens?" Kayn asked, hoping for a praise from Zed.

"Well done, my apprentice!" Zed praised Kayn, who was beaming of shadow of light, how that even happened, not even Mounty Oum can solve that.

"Well, sure. Buy the required things, along the discs you want to buy, here's 10000 Lien for each team." Yasuo gave them the said amount of money. "It's right. Don't bother counting it." **[1]**.

 _40 minutes later:_

"Attention, attention, attention, attention!" Ekko loudly announced, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Let's make a tournament!"

"Huh!?" Were the replies of the other 15.

"The winner of the tournament will receive 4000 Lien! Team YTJK won't mind since they don't even any idea what to do with those hundreds of thousands of Liens anyway!" Team YTJK nodded at this, apparently seeing eye to eye. "So what's the rules? First, well, bring 2 more televisions. Give your team name, a team consisted of 2 people. All players will play at the same time, and the same time of the game. Once pick a team of the football match, you will not be able to choose another team to pick, so pick wisely!" Another claps from 15 pair of hands.

"Now, let's begin the tournament! Don't forget to bring the microphone and bring one person you want to play with, I wanna be the shoutcaster!" Ekko.

 _Present:_

And that is how it comes to them playing a tournament, Team Shit-Eating-Grin (Yasuo + Tobias) Vs Team Awesome-Murderer (Jhin + Kayn), Team Ninja-Explorer (Ezreal + Akali) Vs Team Purple Tombstones (Graves + Malzahar), Team Shadow Arc (Zed + Jaune) Vs Team Blind Fox (Lee + Ahri), and finally Team Arrows Edge (Quinn + Talon) Vs Team Never-Missed-The-Target (Vayne + Varus).

And apparently, the one person they found was Jaune to pair with Zed. Jaune apparently is a good gamer but never had the chance to play DS4. Hence the waste times of 10 minutes of teaching him the basic controller of the game and FIFA 18's controller.

Now, Team YTJK's score is 4-4, Team ZELA (in this case, Team ZJLA) 7-5, Team EAGM 3-4, and Team QTVV is 6-7.

Coincidentally, the last 3 teams got the extra time of 2 minutes while Team YTJK, the only exception, got 5 minutes extra. Currently, the 3 teams are waiting for said team to finish. Which led to…

"And stop! It's a draw for Team Shit-Eating-Grin Vs Team Awesome-Murderer! To decide this, go play a penalty match of the same team you pick!" Ekko announced, microphone in hand.

Team YTJK have the face of 'Bring it on!' with a grin on their faces.

The first penalty ki-, wait before that, let's announce the team they picked.

Team Shit-Eating-Grin Real Madrid VS Team Awesome-Murderer Atletico Madrid.

Team Shadow Arc Manchester United Vs Team Blind Fox Liverpool (TSA won.)

Team Ninja-Explorer RCD Espanyol VS Team Purple Tombstones FC Barcelona (TPT won.)

Team Arrows Edge Valencia CF Vs Team Never-Missed-The-Target Manchester City (TNMTT won.)

The first penalty kick from Real Madrid's Cristiano Ronaldo of Yasuo controlling, scoring 1 point which Jhin failed to reacted in time.

The second penalty kick was a score from Atletico Madrid's Fernando Torres of Kayn controlling, to which Yasuo failed to do anything because he sneezed.

And that is how it goes for the next 7 penalty kicks. But, Yasuo's eyes caught it on time of the ball struck by Antoine Griezmann, catching and intercepting the ball.

"Woah! Oh, it seems like we may finally have a winner, after 7 PENALTY KICKS!" Ekko announced.

Tobias took a deep breath as the player of Real Madrid he's controlling now is Benzema. "Go, Benzema!" He pushed the square button **(A/N: Alternate Controls)** and scored. Ending the game.

"And there goes your winner of the hard fought match between Team Shit-Eating-Grin and Team Awesome-Murderer! Congratulations on the winner and very well played on the losing team!" Ekko excitedly yelled through the microphone.

And as he said that, the door was opened by Team RWBY, Team (J)NPR, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

"And just what do you think you doing, young man?" Shadows casted over Glynda's eyes as she spoke those words, striking fear on all of them, except Ozpin.

Ekko gathered the courage and grin, a confident grin he always wore on his face. "A tournament of the newly released FIFA 18!"

The answers actually caught the interrogator in surprise, with Team RWBY, Team (J)NPR and Ozpin included, in surprise.

"The winner will receive 4000 Liens! Because Team YTJK have hundreds of thousands of Liens!" And with that, they were shocked once again.

"Hmm, interesting. So who survived so far?" Intriguingly, it was Ozpin who asked.

"We just entered the first match, and the next will be the semi-final. Each team divided by 2. Team Shit-Eating-Grin consisting of Yasuo and Tobias will be facing Team Shadow Arc of Zed and Jaune, while the other match is between Team Purple Tombstones of Graves and Malzahar Vs Team Never-Missed-The-Target of Vayne and Varus." Ekko answered honestly, with a sincere grin, to which Yang blushed at.

"Ah, the rumors spoke correctly of your intelligence by dividing the team so there is more matches. But, I'm afraid you will have to finish this as fast as possible for 2 days from now, there will be a dance event." Ozpin complimented, while informing them of the event.

"What? Now that is new…" All 16 Champions muttered.

"For now, just have fun with the tournament, my dear students. Oh Team RWBY, and Team (J)NPR, you may stay if you wish to do so." Ozpin spoke, a very hidden smile on his lips, going out of the room with Glynda in tow.

When they were out of from their vision, Ekko spoke. "Now, where were we?"

 **THE END**

 **Before the number 1, cookies and kudos to those who know where the scenes of the bulb in ceiling came from.**

 **[1]. Only GTA Online players will know this, if they remember that is. It is your first mission, and it is G, Lamar's buddy, the one to whom we sent the drugs to.**

 **A/N: Now, I'm sorry for not making an update of I'm sorry and what not, notifying some changes and all but I'm going to do it here, in the Author's Note. I decided to shorten my words, sorry if some of you do not like that. From now on, I will be making a chapter of (including new stories) 2k-3k words. Also, there will be a poll of which team you want to survive to the final match, and who will win the tournament? You may voting your favorite club or your favorite champions, the deadline will be on 1** **st** **November, 2017. Now, have a good day!**


	7. Author's Notes (Apologize Letter)

**To my readers, sorry for the LONG hiatus. And sorry for hyping you with the update that it was not a new chapter but instead an Author's Note. I apologize. I played FIFA 15 too much that I forgot about the story. But now, I intend to finish what I started and hopefully it will not be as rushed if not more than it is, like Bloodborne: Remnant's Hunters.**

 **The poll that I have said have finally open but it won't be up for long. I will possibly closed it in 3 or 4 days. Say no one vote, well then, I will be biased that it either be Manchester Derby or Manchester United VS either of the El Classico.**

 **But what about the final? Who will win and who will lose? Will it be another poll? Sorry but no poll. Anything can happen in a final time (E.G Jesse Lingard's goal.). So it will be unpredictable in a result that I will be thinking. Although, in some way, some fans (either Champions or Football) won't be satisfied.**

 **And the dance. The bloody dance. I forgot that Ozpin has told them when I made it they didn't know. But don't worry, I have an idea, probably the most logical one.**

 **So, hopefully, you guys are still interested in my story. If you do, thank you for staying loyal and keep reading. I will do my best to please you.**

 **Silver III Jhin, out.  
Have A Good Day!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So yea, Jhin's here. Now that I'm back writing another chapter for the story, we shall continue where we left off. So it is Man Utd vs Real Madrid. Now let us be off!**

 **LINE BREAK**

Silence.

Silence.

"Ah… we actually forgot about it…" these words were said by Ekko, which grabbed the attention of the others.

"Oh wait, so you guys were told about it already?" Yang asked, blinking her eyes consecutively.

"Now that I think about it, Ozpin did told us…." Yasuo replied, hand on his chin in a thinking pose, his eyes closed as always.

"Well, we were planning to tell you but well, nevermind. Let's just continue the game." Ruby told them, shaking her head. Well, it's water under the bridge now.

"Now, where were we?" Ekko pondered. "Ah yes, the semi-final now. Zed and Jaune, go play against Vayne and Varus now." He ordered them.

The said names did not hesitate and went to action, picking their teams and warming up, of course, by cracking their fingers. The intro of the match, with Martin Tyler and Alan smith hyped with the upcoming match. Everyone would be hype, because this is:

"The Manchester Derby! According to the history in the game, Manchester United and Manchester City resided in the same area, hence they fought, it is a derby, which literally means whether Manchester is red or blue. We shall be seeing it now too." Ekko fully explained, with Ruby clearly 'Ooh'ing with the information given.

"Let the game begin!" With that said, Ruby, with whistle out of nowhere, blew it. Which scared everyone out but the players.

"Warn us before you do that!" Weiss shrieked at her, to which the offender nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Kick off!"

"Nicely played here, a peaceful gameplay now, with Team Shadow Arc playing with patience, passing the ball here and there. Team Never-Missed-The-Target trying to tackle and intercept the passing."

"Go Jaune! Go Shadow!" Nora cheered loudly.

The game was very passive, everyone playing passive and the audience gasping and 'aww'ing when a ball is intercepted and etcetera etcetera.

"Ohhh, here comes Manchester United going aggressively towards the Manchester City's goalie. The tension is intense, Lukaku. Martial, ohhhhhh, yes!"

"Yeah, Shadow Arc is the best!" Jaune went up and dabbed together with Zed.

"A very nice pass to Martial by Lukaku, which then the former spinning around the defenders with extreme dribbling, and low powerful shoot, ended up in the back of the net. 10 minutes in, Manchester United 1, Manchester City 0.

Now it is Manchester City with the kick off, and immediately, Vayne went aggressive.

"Ohh, what's this? Gabriel Jesus with intense pace, dribbled past by the midfielders, and now it's the defenders' turn. Lovely turn, and shoot!"

Ruby and the others were going to cheer but was interrupted when Manchester United's goalkeeper parried the ball away.

"Brilliant save! By, wait how do you pronounce this? Daved, oh, David, brilliant save by David De Gea. With a goalkeeper like that, it will be hard for The Blues to win. Corner, for The Blues."

Vayne, controlling Leroy Sane, made an incredible cross from the corner, ended up headed away by David Silva but nonetheless, David De Gea still caught it.

"Another sensational save by David De Gea! And it's a clean save too!"

Jhin nudged Kayn, which the latter responded. "What is it?"

"Go with me for a minutes. I need to go see Ozpin." Jhin replied.

Kayn nodded and stood up alongside Jhin, which bring the attention of the others.

"Where you guys going?" Ruby asked, again, with another tilt of her head. Is that a habit, Ruby Rose?

"Going out for a while, will make sure be back for the final." Jhin responded.

The others stared at them in confusion, well, except the players anyway. Which Ekko looked back at immediately said, "Ohh, 2 nil! The Red Devils struck another goal just over half an hour, good going by Jesse Lingard!"

 **LINE BREAK**

The duo, who were defeated by Yasuo and Tobias, walked through the hallway, entering the elevator to take them to Mr. O.

"What is your purpose for seeing him, Virtuoso?"

"For what purpose, you may ask? I'm planning for a beautiful art!" Kayn gave him a deadpanned look. "Alright, I was joking. It is to ask of the event."

"In forms of what clothing, and perhaps bring along a dance partner?" Jhin nodded at The Shadow Reaper.

"Indeed, is go by those. You never know. But I need to warn Ozpin of another matter." The Virtuoso replied, which then ended in another sentence that brings question.

"What is it?"

"A sense of doom, a sense of despair. Probably not on the dance, but something on said event will transpire which ended up in the two senses I've said." Jhin replied, behind the masks, his face in full seriousness.

"Well, even if they do bring, well, they're mistaken about one thing."

"Indeed, and that is, they thought that we, the inhabitants of Runeterra, will sit by and just spectate it." Jhin smiled maniacally behind the masks, followed by a sadistic grin from Kayn.

The elevator dinged, signaling their destination is on sight. And as it opened, it revealed, figures.

Ryze, The Rune Mage, alongside him is Heimerdinger and Nocturne. Glynda Goodwithc, the ever faithful assistant of Ozpin, with the latter himself behind his table. And another man, who is standing at 6'6. To which both Kayn and Jhin turned their backs on them.

"Before we asked, that guy is as tall as Ibrahimovic from FIFA." Kayn said.

"Indeed, we must tread with caution." The Virtuoso spoke.

The 6'6 tall man, is well dressed, just like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, a neurotransmitter that helps him operate the robotic parts of his body.

"What bring you here, Kayn, Jhin?" Ryze questioned them.

"To kill you all and bring much-needed perfe-Oof!" Jhin was interrupted by a hard elbow from Kayn.

"Ignore this guy, somehow, he seems to love joking." Kayn said with deadpanned look.

"Ozpin, I can sense something wrong with these two students. One is leaking an aura of murd- no, both are leaking an aura of murder!" The man earlier, called to Ozpin.

"Worry not James. Now you two, I introduce you to James Ironwood, a friend of mine." Ozpin pointed his thumb at the introduced James Ironwood.

"Jhin here want to ask a bit of a question."

"Indeed, I am wanting to be inform of the event." Ozpin's eyebrow rose in interest. "What is the clothing style? Is a dancing partner required?" The Virtuoso fired away his questions.

"Firstly, a formal clothing is to be wore, a suit is to be recommended. As long as what you're wearing is formal and not as, atrocious, as your battle equipment set, you will be fine. Second question, not necessarily needed, but having one would be nice don't you think?" Ozpin answered, an intrigued smile on his lips.

"Thank you for the information. And Heimerdinger," Jhin called out to Heimer, "You already did it, but I still want it to be more protected, the technologies."

"Why, if I may ask?" Ozpin's smile faltered, and a frown is on his face.

"Something may happen, that brings a sense of doom, a sense of despair, onto not just Beacon but Vale." Kayn answered the question for Jhin.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed, but before he spoke, he was interrupted by James. "That is not needed, for we have our own securities."

And true to what he said, now that they're aware of it, outside Beacon is a lot of battleships, courtesy of James.

"Very well, we love a challenge anyway. And, the casualties, will be turned into true perfect, I can assure you that." Kayn said, turning his back to return to the dorm room.

"Ryze." Jhin's voice made everyone stop, his voice is followed by a company, a killing intent. James went to get his gun, but an arm stopped him. "Bring me my Blood Moon and High Noon outfit. Bring a High Noon for both Yasuo and Tobias. And the others, I care not, call them if you wish."

Darkness was brought on the tension when Nocturne tried to paranoia Jhin, which the latter aimed Whisper at the Nightmare of Darkness.

"Your silly nightmares will not affect me. Such imperfections, will not, effect, me!" Jhin's twitchy finger, almost triggered the gun, but Ryze voice was enough.

"Enough!" The tension rose even higher. "Make one act and you will suffer for it. "

What people didn't notice is Heimer, silently making a portal and what went out made it even higher.

" **And what is happening here, Jhin, Ryze, Nocturne?"** A high booming voice of echoing spoke. The others turned their attention to the voice, and what they saw made them freeze.

"We do not need your war, Darkin Blade." Ryze spoke with powerful voice, his power is leaking, the inhabitants of Remnant sweating, Ozpin, the only calm person in the room.

" **Aatrox."** Another voice, and this time, it's a skeleton. **"Enough of these tensions. I am here to bring back Nocturne, and warning to all Champions."** His voice echoing with power, but not as much as Aatrox or Ryze. **"The warning: Make one mistake, and 'she' will send a punishment that will make your life miserable."**

" **Cowards…"** Nocturne spoke with venom in his voice. He immediately dashed to Jhin but stopped by Ryze.

"Bring him back, and consider the warning is a roger from all of us." Ryze spoke.

" **Very well, Ryze."** With a flick of his finger bones, a figure in purple flew in from the portal, smashing his lamp post on Nocturne's face, sending him to the portal. **"Well done."**

"Heh, pathetic." The figure in purple, robe, spoke. Walking back to the portal.

" **Farewell now Ryze. Do not hesitate to call us shall there is a problem."** The skeleton went back to the portal and Heimer, closed the portal.

"You're alone on this, Jhin." Kayn spoke, and immediately escaped by going into the ground.

"Hmm, such tensions are pure perfections. So pure, so _perfect~_! I cannot resist it!" Jhin let out a maniacal laugh. "I bid you farewell, gentlemen. And Ryze, consider the warning sent as a message to the others." Ryze nodded his head.

As Jhin went out of the room, the tensions are now far easier to breathin. Glynda immediately went down on her knees, James soon follow with a knee down.

"That feeling, it's like the Grim Reaper itself is reaping my own soul." Glynda sweating, pure nervousness in her voice.

"Breath in, breath out. There, there, Glynda." Ozpin calmed her nerves down. "Now I see, why he's one of the, if not, the most wanted person."

"Indeed, but you're wrong for one thing." Ozpin's attention went to Ryze. "The most wanted is Yasuo for what he has never committed. Tragic indeed, that said incidents forced him to kill his own brother."

"Now, let us breathe in, and calm ourselves down."

 **LINE BREAK**

Jhin is spotted walking through the hallway, almost about 10 minutes of walking slowly, of course, while counting until 4 every time. He seems to be in a deep thinking. So deep in thinking he didn't even realize he hit someone. He turn to the person he just bumped into.

It turned to be Sun, who was dazzled by the hit.  
"Ah, forgive me Sun, I was deep in thinking that I didn't see you." Jhin apologized.

"Ahh, no malice, Jhin. No harms done anyway. See you tomorrow at the cafeteria!" Sun waved goodbye to Jhin as jogged away to the opposite way where Jhin is walking.

The Virtuoso continued his walk to the dorm. With each steps he took, his chuckling which we didn't hear, now became hearable, and almost the whole hallway heard it.

"Foolish girl! Did she thought she could past through me, and stole my paintbrush!?"

 **LINE BREAK**

Kayn immediately got out of the floor, as he now arrived at the dorm room. Which surprised the heck of everybody.

"Dude, where the hell did you came from!?" Yasuo shrieked, and by luck, as he accidentally clicked the square button, he scored (Marco Ascensio).

"Yeah! Don't you scare us like that! And ohh, a lucky strike and Marco Ascensio scored! Real Madrid 3, Barcelona 3!"

"What took you so long?" Jaune asked. "You missed our thumping 7-1 victory." Zed nodded beside him.

"Team ZELA, Team EAGM, Team QTVV." Everyone's attention was brought onto him, so serious that Yasuo paused the game. "Go see Ryze tomorrow, and he will inform you about the dance which how many days again?

"2 days." Jhin's voice booming from the opened door of the dorm room. "Here." He threw the things he carried to Yasuo and Tobias. "For the dance."

"Dude, what happened? Your personality… worryingly changed…" Ruby seems to be nervous, scratch that, absolutely nervous. Worried even.

"Make a single mistake, and _she_ will make your live miserable." Without hesitation, Jhin fired away. "A visit from a certain Darkin' and a certain bones."

"Warnings heeded." All Champions said.

"Wha- what are you guys talking about..?" Now Yang is worried too. This is not the cheerful Trio Teams that she knew.

"Now, I believe I've missed quite some events here." Jhin's cheerful personality returned, to which bring a sigh of relief from the others.

"Well, Zed and Jaune absolutely destroyed Vayne and Varus. Machester is Red. Now it's Real Madrid VS FC Barcelona or Team Shit-Eating-Grin VS The Purple Tombstones." Nora informed them.

A bit of a timeskip, as time went on, just 30 seconds left before extra time, a beautiful cross played by Gareth Bale and Ronaldo, acrobatically, sent an overhead kick which ended up in the back of the net.

"And score! 4-3, 30 seconds left to play, and Santiago Bernabeu erupts! Real Madrid, definitely going to the final, against, The Red Devils, Manchester United!"

"Yeah! Motherfucker, I told ya we're going ta win!" Tobito sent a satisfactory grin to Graves.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Now for the final. Ladies and gentlemen, Manchester United, takes on, Real Madrid! A reunion of Cristiano Ronaldo to former club Manchester United, and reunion for the entirety of the Real Madrid's squad to Jose Mourinho, The Red Devil's managaer."

They immediately went to pick the team, rushing to get that 400 Liens, the others, with popcorns in hands, or in Graves' case, three hotdogs for him to eat!

 _PREEET_

And the whistle blown, Real Madrid to start the kick-off, and as always, the Real Madrid players are going aggressive, wanting to score an early lead. And score they did, with Ronaldo's amazing long shot attributes, he sent it down onto the top corner of the net.

"1 nil! David can't parried the ball this time, an amazing long shot from Cristiano!"

As this went on, Real Madrid picked another lead, 34' minutes in, 0-2.

Then Jaune got his revenge. With amazing cross from Ander Herrera, Zlatan Ibrahimovic hit the ball perfectly which Keylor Navas can't do anything about it.

"Score! It's game on! Manchester got their first goal of the match, Zlatan Ibrahimovic, the legend himself!"

That is the mark of the 40' minutes in, where Zlatan scored Manchester United's first goal of the match. A beautiful cross from Ander Herrera as shouted by Ekko.

Half time, the score is 1-2.

"That was intense! Hurry up and continue already!" Yang shouted, clearly excited.

 _PREET_

This time, the second half whistle blown. Zed in control of Jesse Lingard, went straight ahead, with amazing uses of the skill move, he dribbled by all players of Real Madrid with perfect ease, sent a low shot, and scored.

"Absolutely sensational! Dribbled by among those dumbfounded defenders, he, Jesse Lingard, scored a beautiful goal! 50' minutes in, 2-2!

"Bring it on, Unforgiven!" Zed sent a challenge to Yasuo.

"Game's on, Master of Shadow!"

A lightning of black and blue, struck of each other's forehead, anime style, baby!

Dribbling by, pass, shoot, pass, corner, cross, shoot. These process repeated for how many times you can count Messi scored in real life. The timer went down to 92' minutes in. Zed, in control of Juan Mata, dribbled by, and now one on one with the goalie.

"Mata! He's one on one with Keylor Navas. Here's the shoo- wait no, a fake shot, a pass to the his right. Lukaku! An amazing scene as Romelu Lukaku scored the winning goal. 92' minutes in, 3-2! We seems to have the winner at the ready boys!"

And won they did.

"Hell yes!" Jaune screamed, after winning. The others cheering for the victor, while some comforted the losers.

"And as promise, here's the 400 Liens for you." Ekko handed them the 400 Liens to the victor. H

"Man, the match was very fun! We should do things like these again!" Ruby excitedly yelled.

"Yes, very much congratulations to the winning team. And well played by the losing team." Ekko, now spoke without the microphone.

"Next time, I will win Zed, mark my words." Yasuo spoke, his signature grin showing.

"Bring it on!" The Master of Shadow replied.

This, is a day to be remembered for them, where everyone, have fun, laughing, cheering. These friendships are bonding to be more tighter, stronger, loyal than ever.

Because, they will need it. Should a certain, pale skinned woman, planned her move.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will be the dance and maybe some other things, hmm? Anyway, bet no one saw that coming, the tensions, the excitements, the goosebumps. Bet Nocturne enjoyed that lamp post to the face.**

 **Again, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and there is more to come. Please Review, and before I forgot, your reviews are really appreciated, very nice of you to reviewed!**

 **Silver III Jhin, out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: And now here we go, with Chapter, ehh… 8? Anyway, let's do this. I don't really plan anything before writing. So what you read, is my instant idea when writing. Let's get this going, people!**

 **LINE BREAK**

The next morning, we're watching the ever close 6 teams. No one dares to mess with them, unless you want to have a talk with Whisper, a kick to the head, or a really sharp scythe threatening to slice your head off. Such protective personality of their friends.

So here we are, at the dining area, the 6 teams sitting on the same table. A- no, wait, wait, wait. Cut, cut, cut! We forgot another presence! Why, it is none other than Team CFVY! Indeed, the senior team themselves also grow closer to the 6 teams.

Jaune, remembering something, asked, "I've been wondering." He brought the attention to himself. "What was it that you've thrown to Yasuo and Tobias?"

"Hmm… oh, you mean the garments I've thrown?" Jhin replied, a light bulb above his head.

"Oh, so it's a cloth?"

"Indeed it is. I want to wear that, it is… better than my white cream robe, to be fair." Jhin told them the truth.

"Ohhh, a new clothing? May I be the first to see it?" The fashion goddess, Coco, requested.

"Hmm, no, it will be a first sight for everyone. The clothing was made for three of us." At the end of the sentence, The Virtuoso pointed his thumb at Yasuo and Tobias.

"Let me guess." Graves' voice brought a smile to three. "High Noon."

"Affirmative, Outlaw." Jhin nodded his head, receiving a grin from The Outlaw.

"It's a nice garb of outfit to wear than the blue outfit I always wore though, that is for sure." Yasuo spoke.

"But, to me, you already pretty badass with your current outfit. Especially Jhin!" Ruby yelled out. People don't mind since I don't think there is a silent dining area.

"I won't term it as 'badass' but I will accept perfection!" Jhin's smug voice rang out.

The inhabitants of Remnant smiled. Ever since they've arrived, their days are more fun, happy. Not to mention, they got better at combat when sparing with them via Combat Class.

 _PRINGGGG_

As the bell rang, Team CFVY was the first to stood up. "Well guys, it's time for us to go. Mission time, for us. We probably won't be back on time for the dance event though." Coco informed them, eyeing Jhin.

"Be careful, it might be a simple mission, but a single mistake can cause a casualties." Zed cautioned them.

"Indeed, The Master of Shadow is correct. Always expect the unexpected." Ahri agreeing with Zed.

"Thanks for the warning, and you guys stay safe too." As they walked away, with Coco and Fox waving their hand with their back turned against them, the rest also stood up.

"Speak of the devil, we actually have Combat Class now." Yang informed them, eyes glinting with excitement and an observant person, will notice a tiny glint of red.

"Well, let's head there now. I really to beat Zed to the ground after that defeat yesterday." Yasuo's eyes went to Zed, who smirked beneath his mask.

"Let's hurry up, then. As powerful as I am, Glynda is a frightening woman." Malzahar warned them, all their look ghastly as they sprinted their way to the Combat Class room.

 **LINE BREAK**

And another scene, as it is a team fight of 2. On the ring is the White Rose duo who is fighting the pair, Bumblebee.

Yang leaped back dodging a downward slice of Ruby's scythe, "Gotta do better than that sis!"

"And you have to be aware of your surroundings!" Yang's eyes widened hearing Weiss' voice behind her. "Take this as a lesson!" As the latter's sword was nearing Yang, Blake intercepted the strike with her Gambol Shroud.

"Not when I'm around." As she's locked swords –or rapier in Weiss' case- , each individual trying to overpower their opponents. But as they're doing that, Yang and Ruby are having a sister sparring fight. Clangs of metal, scythe met gauntlet, as sparks fly.

Yang prepared a straight fist, aimed at Ruby's face, which the Rose changed her weapon into it's sniper rifle form, effectively taking a chunk of Yang's aura, with a single shot.

Back on the scene with Weiss and Blake, as both appeared to be an images of themselves, fast for everyone, same scenario of clangs of metal met, sparks fly around the room. Weiss made a straight jab with her rapier, mincing just not deep but enough pain to cause some of Blake's aura to be down little bit of amount.

Blake, a bit resistant to the slight pain, made a straight stab for Weiss which the heiress summoned her glyph to blocked the incoming strike. Each dashed but what Blake did not expect was for Weiss to suddenly went by her and she _felt_ something on her back, courtesy of Ruby's strike.

"Blake!" Yang shouted, in the nick of time, blocking Weiss' strike.

"And stop!" A booming voice from the top, courtesy of Glynda Goodwitch. The participants did not hesitate to stop. "Match ended in a draw! Congratulations to both pairs! Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xiao Long, I suggest you to always aware of your surroundings and while it is a bit difficult, always be on the watchout or predict what your opponents going to do. Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee, a wonderful display of silent planning, understanding each body language made." With the comments being made, Team RWBY smiled, although Blake's a bit feint.

As they went up, they received a high five by the other 5 teams.

"Good match, pretty enjoyable fight other than what've we seen so far." Ekko commented.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you." Yang smiled at him, the others, except the Champions, noticed a bit of satisfaction from her voice.

"May I have, Mr. Yasuo, Mr. Talon, Mr. Ekko and Mr Lee Sin to go to the ring?"

"Welp, time to be amazed!" Yasuo legit jumped, followed by Talon.

"Heh, bet Yang's ass that we will beat you!" At Ekko's comments, after jumping down along with Lee Sin, everyone saw just how red Yang's face was, there was even smoke coming out!

When they've reached down, Glynda appeared between them. "In arrangement of the name that I summoned, they are to be in a team." Yasuo paired with Talon and Lee paired with Ekko. They've paired and fought with each or against each other in the League, so it will not be a problem. Lee Sin and Yasuo bowed as a sign of respect, a tradition of Ionia.

"Start!" With that, Glynda leaped back.

A glowing sphere appeared, almost entrapping Yasuo and Talon, who went back, sensing an odd body language from Ekko's. "It's a fail, but this is how we say hello, in Zaun!" The Boy Who Shattered Time shouted, dashing past to go head-to-head against Yasuo.

"Bring it on… Ekko!" Yasuo unsheathed his sword and parried the upcoming attack from Ekko. Soon they're engaged in a flurry of attacks, Yasuo stabbing and cutting, with Ekko mixing an attack with his ChronoBlade and kicks which Yasuo raised his knee, since he's taller than Ekko.

Talon and Lee Sin, like in a martial arts fight, dodging a flurry of kicks and punches. Talon threw his 3 hidden swords that went back at him, after failing to get its' target. It does not went unnoticed by Ruby.

"Sis, those swords are awesome, do you think he will let me touch it?"

"Huh? Oh, Talon… can't say since he's silent, kinda like Ren to be honest. But just ask, I think." The sister replied, a smile on her face, looking at Ruby, which the latter gave one back.

The words were repeated, courtesy of Ekko rewinding back time, dodging almost all of Yasuo's strikes, which nicked some aura off.

"Timewinder!" Ekko threw the said item, at Yasuo.

"Face the wind!" A wind wall appeared, blocking the Timewinder which immediately went back to Ekko. As the latter jumped, screaming, batting Yasuo's head, claiming a bit of Yasuo's aura, he was delighted, a smile on his face. But soon, his face in pained expression as Yasuo's Steel Tempest move hit perfectly at his heart. Without his aura, Ekko would be dead.

And another Steel Tempest, hitting Ekko's leg, and lastly, a huge whirlwind sent to Ekko, which he dodged out of the way. Ekko looked at the front, with Yasuo's figure in front of him immediately. His chin was kicked by Yasuo, with the knee approach. Yasuo then dashed nicking his left hip, then made a spin Steel Tempest which hit Ekko's back. The Boy Who Shattered Time went down on his left knee, which ended in a body fall. Right hand stepped stamped permanently, the same scenario with his head.

"That's a record of 498 battles between us, me winning 3/4 with an outstanding 489 wins, which lost and won 9. Well played, kid. Talon, finish the job." Ekko's current aura went below the red, which ended the fight for him.

Talon was roundhouse kicked in the face, and another flying kick to the face, followed by a huge battle cry of 'Wataaa!' from The Blind Monk. As it seems that Yasuo will have to face two opponents at once, Talon immediately went invisible.

"Whoa, where is he!?" Jaune exclaimed in shock.

"The blades are there, it seems like, he is in stealth version." Pyrrha replied.

Blake thought, _'a perfect assassination technique, without vision. But an experienced Faunus maybe able to pi-'_ , her eyes widened. _'The smell, there is no smell…. Nor there is sound…'_ . Blake's figure seems to be shaking, which a hand landed in her shoulder. Blake almost jumped in surprise.

"Are you alright, Blake?" Ruby, her leader, asked, her voice showing absolute concern.

"I… I am fine, thanks…" Blake answered, almost unconfidently.

"You're scared of his technique, aren't you?" Akali asked to which Blake nodded. "It is a bit similar to my Silent Shroud, removing all sense of smell and sound made from us. But mine is only on the zone, while Talon is on a race against time."

"That means…" Weiss joined in the conversation, the others joining her.

"It is about 6-10 seconds where he remained in that state unless he attacked earlier." Akali informed them. _'Though, it is not as bad as Rengar or Evelynn, or heck, even Twitch.'_

"I predicted a head." Graves fist bumped Tobias while saying so.

And true to what the man said, Talon immediately became no longer unseen and Lee grunted in pain, as the kick from Talon to head is painful, deleting some amount of aura, but then the next move ended it.

A flurry of 8-9 blades, followed deleting more than below half Lee's aura. Some stabbed just below the knee.

"Winner, Mr. Yasuo, and Mr. Talon!" Huge claps were heard around the class, with a whistle hear and there, but mostly cheer. "Mr. Lee Sin, I suggest you to go to the infirmary to have that checked. Same things for you, Ekko." Glynda commanded them.

All four then went back with the others.

"Talon, can I inspect your weapons, pretty pretty pretty please!?" Ruby requested, stars in her eyes.

"Whoa, calm down, sis, calm down!" Yang shouted, pulling Ruby's body.

Talon heeded her request showing his possession, which the rose admired, touching them gently.

"I still cannot see how you did not managed to win against me." Pyrrha said to Yasuo, which grabbed the others' attention.

"Yea, if you do as good as you do with Ekko, you could win." Nora, for once was not shouting.

All attention at the silent Yasuo. Then the unexpected answer came:

"I couldn't do it."

"W-what do you mean?" Asked a grunting Ekko.

"After I saw those expression, I couldn't do it. It reminded me of a certain someone." Yasuo told them with pure genuine, honest answer. Someone… to the Champions, they understand who he means, but the others, not a chance.

"W-who..?" Ruby's nervous voice asked. Her friend, Yasuo, the state of how he speaks, he sounded sad, not the usual confident, grinning Yasuo.

"A very good friend of mine." Yasuo answered her, but the topic went to a stop.

"Well, ain't that a good match? But damn man, you don't have to step on my hand and my head that rough." Ekko whined.

Yasuo was internally grateful of the topic change. "Don't be stupid Ekko, stupid and you doesn't fit."

"Oh why thank you for saying I'm smart." Ekko grinned at him, to which Yasuo replied, though a bit weak in comparison.

"Well, let's pay attention to the next fight, then guys!" Ruby cheered enthusiastically.

 **LINE BREAK**

The same things happened every day, and now, the third day. And it has arrived, the dance event. The time is night, and Yasuo in his High Noon outfit, looks like a cowboy, well, he, Jhin, and Tobias do look like one.

Kayn however, dressed in a formal suit, his hair tied into a ponytail, a bit similar to Yasuo's. As all of them now dressed, they're now in search of dance partner. Just kidding, they don't really care of having a dance partner or not, especially Jhin, he's just that perfect and you all know it.

"Well, would be pleasant to have a dancing partner but since we don't, well whatever." Yasuo shrugged, not really caring.

Then, a portal suddenly showed up in their dorm room, and came out is Ryze, who is in his SKT outfit. He handed Jhin, the same but better, SKT outfit.

"Hoh, we're going to have a reunion of all SKT members?" Jhin intrigued, asked, while chuckling.

"Yes. Sona would be here too, so mind your behavior. Since you're good at dancing, you will be the center of attraction of our dance group." Ryze informed.

"Won't it be weird to have a dancing pigeon looking human and another dancing crocodile?" Yasuo pondered.

"Both having an affair in Runeterra, so they will not be coming. Besides, do you think I would really bring those two? They probably would slaughter each other." Ryze deadpanned stare Yasuo, as The Unforgiven nervously chuckled.

"I actually forgot about that…."

"And Jhin, watch out for the brightest primary color, by the time you saw it, make haste of equipping SKT Uniform." And without more words, Ryze went back into the portal.

"Now, that was unexpected!" Tobias said, while laughing loudly, Yasuo joining in with Jhin chuckling.

"Fate, I will need your Destiny later, so if you would later." Jhin requested.

"With pleasure, Virtuoso." Tobias tipped his hat off. "If I have to make a prediction, they would be in the cafeteria. Let us go." The others grabbed his shoulder.

"This is Destiny…"

 **LINE BREAK**

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team ZELA, Team EAGM and Team QTVV. All in their respective dance outfit. They're currently sitting on the same familiar table, which they all have always sit on. **(A/N: SKT Zed, Academy Ekko, Dragon First Lee Sin, Blood Moon Akali w/o mask, Debonair Ezreal, Popstar Ahri, Mafia Graves, Shadow Prince Malzahar, Sweetheart Quinn, Dragon Blade Talon, ArcLight Varus, SKT Vayne)**

"Whoa, Zed and Vayne have a matching outfit. Are you guys each other's dance partner?" Jaune asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Ridicilous, his power is darkness alone, there's no way that he'll be a dance partner." Vayne replied coldly.

"What she said, but we do involved in some dancing group some sorts." Zed informed Jaune, who nodded sagely.

"Understood."

"Good."

"And here they come, the main guests." Ekko sarcastically said, revealing the figures that are coming towards their way. "Whoah, look Jaune, Tobito, Yasuo and Jhin have a matching outfit."

"Yeah, you're right. What's the idea, you three?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow to the three mentioned men.

"Why not?" All three replied, making Kayn facepalming as his reply.

"Whoah, I am feeling a sense of group dancing, cowboys vs whatever Zed and Vayne are!" Nora yelled, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Ren was quick to shake her out her demeanor, else something bad will happen. After said deed was done, the young man took a glance at Jhin and he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you're a blonde, kind of look like Jaune with more messy hair, actually."

"Hmm, I have to say that I agree with your statement, but then again, Jaune is a good looking man, no doubt someone is already interesting in him." Jaune replied, taking a knowing eye look to Pyrrha, who made a quiet gesture with her finger on her lips.

"Hey Jhin, thanks for the compliment, man!" Jaune rubbed his nervously, but he did feel good after getting complimented, even though it is from a man.

"Ugh, stop it, Jhin." Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"There, there, Weiss, it will be ok." Ruby was gently soothing Weiss' nerves by rubbing her hand on Weiss' back.

"Hey, where's the _blake_ cat?" Yasuo asked, making a pun which Yang caught, while the others groaned.

"Yasuo, my man, you have to teach me how're you so good at puns." Yang said, a grin on her face.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see." Yasuo replied, smiling genuinely. "Now let us head somewhere that will take our attention, for example, the dance."

 **LINE BREAK**

After arriving, all of them took a spot of their own preference. Ezreal, sitting with two girls on his both sides, chatting and laughing with them, making some of the other females and males angered in jealousy. Same thing could be said for the Fox that is Ahri though, _Faunus_ or not, she's freakingly beautiful that took the hearts of man with a single glance.

Zed and Vayne couldn't be spotted as they were probably going somewhere else. Jhin and Tobias dancing like there's no tomorrow, kinda like hip-hop or k-pop stars, with Yasuo in the background playing the harmonica he has on his possession. Yang was dancing with Ekko, who accepted the former's request to dance with the latter, with a charming smile Yang might add. Malzahar is dancing like Michael Jackson to which the rest of the groups except the Champions bewildered when they've seen it. Varus dancing with a random girl, to which the girl was happy doing so. Ren and Nora dancing with fluent movement, Pyrrha and Jaune, who dressed in a… well dress.

On the table is Ruby, Graves, Lee Sin, Akali, Quinn, Talon, Kayn and Weiss.

"No one to dance with, Ruby?" Graves asked, a shook from Ruby was his reply.

"I think, everyone on this table do not have a partner to dance with to begin with, Graves." Ruby talked, ending the sentence with an exhausted sigh.

"Relax, kill the mind, free the mind, build the mind, Ruby." Kayn advised, which scared Ruby with his advice.

"He meant breath, relax, and enjoy yourself, Ms. Rose." Lee translated the language for Ruby, which the young girl thanked him.

They were looking at Ekko, who was approaching them. "Done, boy?" Graves asked.

"Yeah, man, that was fun! The excitement ran through my veins!" Ekko replied, yelling all the way, which none would care since it's a dance event, everything is loud.

"Control yourself, Ekko."

"Sorry, Lee."

"So where's Yang now?" Ruby asked, a bit, just a tiny bit of hint in her eyes that she's worried.

"Oh, she's dancing with Blake now. Pretty awesome and badass pair if you ask me." Ekko replied, and true to his words, said young women were dancing with each other.

"Ah I-, wait where's Jhin?" Ruby confusion was seen on her face, when asking of The Virtuoso's presence.

Kayn spotted a tiny red light. And he smirked. "Almost time, huh?"

Weiss said something which caught their attention. "Isn' there something of a dance group that will be taking part if I'm not mistaken?"

As soon as she said that, Ruby realized the group was probably Zed and Vayne as they have matching outfit. But now that Jhin was gone, who wore a similar outfit with Yasuo and Tobias, just how many was it?

The lights went off, as the room is not illuminated by any light, but the room then burst into red light. A spotlight was focusing on the middle of the dance room. 9 figures wearing the same outfit, on the floor a light with an emblem of SKT which means SK Telecom. Headphones for everyone. Ruby recognized some of them. Zed, Vayne, and Jhin. The rest of the 6 people, she didn't recognize. 8 people stood straight, and electrical music blasted with Jhin dancing which awed everyone, fluently following the beat. The rest soon made a poise, which immediately break dance with 8 people on hand, each to the sides, with Jhin on both sides.

The music changed to a slow and peaceful one, and the figures immediately swapped place, as if shambled, now on the front, the spotlight is Zed, making a martial art kind of dance which earned some claps, Ren clapped too. And the music, once a gain change, and never did they know it will be the last change.

Another music blast which the rest followed the same beat, the same steps, the crowds went wild, ballistic even, Jhin taking the spotlight. As the rest did the same, Jhin danced his solo part, a very complicated move with his legs, hands as if rapping, fixing his mask which is part of the dance, another spin dabbed with the right, and dabbed with the left. Ending the night, he turned his back and turned once again, facing the crowds, hands low on both sides **(A/N: Imagine CR7's Right Here Right Now.)**. Everyone clapped their hands, Ruby with a huge smile on her face, after experiencing such dance.

"Very well done by them, yes?" Lee Sin asked everyone around the table, everyone nodded his head but Ruby is vocal about it.

"Yes, they're so awesome! Jhin is so awesome, he danced so well like how water flows with the river!" Ruby yelled enthusiastically.

"We declined." Ekko's voice brought their attention. "Lee and I declined it, not because we can't dance, but as you can see, break dance is not our suit. Though, we can do Zed's martial art dance. When it comes to music performing, that is where I shine!" Because of Ekko's voice, Yang, Sun, and Blake went to their table. "We danced, played! My favorite is playing guitar it's just so fun! Me and Morde playing the solos, Yorrick playing the bass! Pentakill is a good band, don't know how they will react to Morde, Yorick and Karthus though." Ekko whispered very low on the last part, but with very hard effort, Blake managed to hear it.

Ruby was about to say what's on her mind but she saw something on her vision. "Hey guys, I will be back alright?" Without answers, she left while waving her hand.

Jhin, while surprising all of them, talked after appearing out of nowhere. "I told them to increase it but they denied it, let's see what will be the result." The others do not understand what he is saying. Excluding Kayn.

"Hmm, will be interesting, will it not?"

At first, it was a very low chuckle, then raised a bit high, a deep laugh and then a final maniacal deep laugh. "Oh, just, oh, such an imperfect decision… Hahahahaaha!" Then Jhin kept laughing along the way, making the others shrugged.

 **LINE BREAK**

If you think that was the end, think twice, or thrice. After the event last night, everyone was very tired, thankfully, Ozpin gave them a day off today. What a kind professor, would want him at my school.

But then there was an announcement for them to assemble at the Emerald Forest. So, they just heeded the orders and went there, what they've found however is not a study but an experience to be learn, as a get-ready for the future.

A team and a teacher going on a mission, pretty simple. Except for the singled-out rule that Team YTJK, Team ZELA, Team EAGM and Team QTVV will be monitored by Ryze _AND_ Master Yi. So you can't really blame the four Teams for twitching their eyebrow in pure anger.

"Just… just what's the meaning of this?" Yasuo asked, barely able to contain his anger.

"I have come, as a request from Ryze, to monitor you all. However, as an unseen circumstances, I have been hired as the assistant or the lead for the Combat Class, the latter only if Ms. Goodwitch is out." Master Yi replied, nodding sagely.

Have I mentioned the fact that almost every students are staring at Master Yi because of there's a limit to how many goggles you can wear?

"So what're we going to do, Yi?" Zed asked, glaring at Yi.

"Hmm, interesting question, don't you agree, Ryze?" The man in question said, while the blue man nodded his head. "Be rejoice, we will be going deep in some territory. Said it's heavy with Grimm and of course, maybe a not so small, not so big, chance of White Fang." Yi informed them, the others' eyes glinting in anticipation. "Of course, since Team RWBY and Team JNPR will not be joining us, you can go all out. Just don't destroy this world mind you, I like the atmosphere."

Master Yi's reply of his talk about them to go all out was, a laughing, a laughing that could make someone wet their pants.

"Well then, let us go!"

 **END**

 **A/N: So how was it, it was good or bad or pure terrible? Sorry that if it's boring you, the chapter that is. I'm pretty bad with dance scene mind you. Well, things will get heated up and buckle up your seat, because it's going to be intense as Master Yi has now joined the fray.**

 **Silver III Jhin, out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: What, I'm still alive? BAKANA! Anyway, sorry the late update, not gonna lie, I was feeling a bit too motivated then lost motivation, thanks to MU getting lost ridiculously. Anyway, perhaps there might be a different kind of writing than I what I used to do so, hopefully nothing too drastic.**

 **Now, let us go to the main serious fact. All I know, is that Season 2 or Volume 2 is the mission in Mountain Glenn, then shit hits the fan and Vale got breached. That ain't much problem, the problem lies within Volume 3 and Volume 4. Volume 3, I do know that Ozpin got rekt, Pyrrha's (SPOILER) dead and etc etc, but before said events along with the Vytal Tournament, I do not know what is happening. I do not watch RWBY. Same shit with Volume 4, might be even worse since I didn't even know what is happening there. So, I guess this is where the AU will take place I suppose.**

 **Now, let us continue.**

 **Ps. Might be another chapter out in a few hours after this one.**

 **LINE BREAK**

16 people, with a man with so many goggles leading, hair covered with the helmet that took place on his head, the way to know the color of his hair is with his long braided beard, which is black in color. A yellowish green sword, with near the edge, having two holes occupied by what looks like a ring.

They kept walking through the forest that they adventuring on, with a mission on hand. A mission they are intending to complete. **Absolutely**. No excuse for failures, success is a must. Must succeed, must not fail.

That would be the thought of normal Remnant's habitant.

But then, these 16, 17 if the guy's leading included, are not from here. Even then, their powers can make them the strongest being. The puny Four Maidens wouldn't stand a chance. Summoners won't believe it until they see The Maidens defeat Ryze fair and square in pure magic power and tactical analyzation.

And so with that, Team YTJK, Team ZELA, Team EAGM, and Team QTVV, led by Master Yi, advanced through the forest of danger. With an intent on mind: Destroy all Grimms that are found in sight. No hesitation for hesitation is death.

"So, we can go all out, yea?" Yasuo asked, cracking his neck, popping sounds heard.

"Basically yes. Though, I won't be joining said massacre. Ozpin is requesting to see the unshackled power of everyone here. Though, those who're using techniques, sword, etcetera etcetera won't matter much." Master Yi shrugged, as if not caring.

"Hoh? The Headmaster requested such thing?" Zed hummed, a hand on his chin.

"Indeed he did, curiosity killed the cat but since this is Ozpin, oh well, he can take care of himself." Yi stopped, a hand raised as a signal for said action. "Make a circle." Everyone did without a single hesitation. "Go straight of your front direction, destroy all Grimms in sight."

Tobias walked forward normally, hands in his coat's pocket. Yasuo sprinted with full speed, closed eyes inspecting his surroundings. Jhin, walking with grace, twitchy hand on Whisper while humming a tune. Kayn, going into the ground with his Shadow Ability.

Zed disappeared in a flash of darkness, armblades in ready. Ekko walked fast before dashing through the forest, a wild grin intact. Lee Sin, with a sigh, done the same as Jhin, excluding doing it without grace and without humming a tune. Ahri walked with grace that is on league with Jhin, swaying her hips seductively, a smirk on her lips.

Ezreal frowned before sighing, disappearing in a yellow light, into what direction, only Oum knows. Akali dashed in the Art of Ninja's running style. Graves and Malzahar, with sunglasses equipped, bumped their fists then walked straight.

Team QTVV, disappeared on their own ways, with Quinn appearing on the sky with Valor, Talong just gone stealth, Vayne also on stealth, with the last marksman, Varus disappearing unsatisfyingly non-fashioned.

Then Master Yi mocked panicked. "Oh, I wonder how I will be recording if I'm on by my own!?" The gesture disappeared, replaced by a shrugged. "Why, Heimer is the genius inventor and so helped me to stick said recording devices on each individual. How smart and slick."

The Wuju Bladesman disappeared when 4 Beowolves lunged at him, then reappeared just a few meters ahead of said beasts. "So fast."

As the words were spoken, the beasts all sliced in many parts, now dissolving, after laying dead on the ground.

 **LINE BREAK (A/N: Different Paragraph, Different POV)**

One of Yasuo, if not the most, trusted companion now tainted with some black blood. It was a courtesy after slaying so many Grimms. Right ear twitching, The Unforgiven sliced vertically in the direction of the sound he heard, and true to his hearing, a beowolf, now in two sliced parts, dissolved. Around him, Beowolves surrounded him, with the Alpha clear in his vision. Now a harmed Ursa, the only single Ursa remaining around him –with the others already dissolved into black mist-, lunged to bite Yasuo, but it received a windy thrusting blade to it's throat, black blood spilled. The blade now emitting a windy aura. All set of beowolves, with the Alpha the last to charge, crawled their way to Yasuo. Bad mistake for the moment as if Yasuo would be devoured by all Beowolves, a circle whirlwind struck them all. "Sorye Get Ton!" A single opened eye glinted with blue light, before the man struck all airborne Grimms before sending a huge shockwave of wind to all targets, making the surrounding black of blood.

Although using a card, does not mean he will be having a hard time. However, it also does not mean he will be having an easy time either. _'Ursas, how bothersome.'_ 3 cards in hand –Blue, Red, Yellow-, thrown into the direction of said Ursas. Before disappearing into light, 5 struck Ursas laid dead on the ground. Tobias sprinted, cards surrounded him like a protective barrier, Ursas following him like fish following a bait, infinite amount of cards replacing the one used and grabbed by Tobias, each getting thrown into the Ursas. "Stay dead." Every cards brightened in their respective colors, before each one, with Tobias very fast, struck down the Ursas like mowing the grass. Each piercing through the boneplate on their head, hitting the brain in the process. Now the Ursas dead and dissolved, The Card Master tipped his hat.

Jhin, somehow, reunited with Kayn, working together. One gunning the mixed army of Beowolves and Ursas, the other cutting down said Grimms like a hot knife through butter. Ursas and Beowolves alike stomped on a beautifully well placed Captive Audience, were struck down on a single straight line Deadly Flourish, with the result ending them in beautiful explosion of art. Half are cut down like, slaughtered like pigs, by The Shadow Reaper that is Kayn. A single rectangular line struck down the army of Grimms without difficulties, The Reaper's Eyes cold with blue light. A true reaper he is.

Now, since it is Team YTJK being the title's name, the others will only receive a basic summary, thank you.

Each individual of the other teams, ended their own massacre with the same way as Team YTJK: A black bloodied field. Some are in fire because of firepower, some are entirely blown due to an explosion. Some are even have a tainted purple to them, indicating the power of the void being used.

As said massacre was done, Master Yi, also fighting a handful of Grimms himself, killed them with great ease. Something like this would be a good practice for the young swordsman back in Runeterra. Eyeing the lone grimm, a Deathstalker, with bruised and cracked boneplate armor, Yi spoke in a taunting manner. "Come, your death awaits you."

The enraged Deathstalker, blinded in rage, crawled desperately towards Yi, making a squealed noise like all scorpion do. The earth shaking with tremor due to the weight that is the Deathstalker. Near and near, the Deathstalker keeps approaching. As it is near in range, it raised its right claw in an attempt to crush his lunch.

In slow motion, Yi in a crouching position, near the mouth of the Deathstalker, horizontally cut through the Deathstalker from the face, all the way into the back. Standing on one end of each other, it seems nothing has happened. In a few seconds however, that proved to be false, as a huge stream of blood spilled from the Deathstalker, the thing itself struggling in agony, which its suffering put into an end as its body split into two.

Moving the blade with force, to remove the sickly black blood off, he surveyed his handiwork. Lots of cut trees, ground being crushed by the Deathstalker and Ursas, black blood spilling the earth, the trees, the environment itself.

"It feels something like Jhin would say but this is ugly." Yi commented.

Speaking of the battle itself, the Grimms are not that much threat to him but rather the inhabitants of Remnant. But then again, the **Master** in his name is not just for show. There's a reason it is put as part of his name.

The rest of the Champions appeared before him. "All set and done?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Yasuo replied, shrugging. Oh my, seems like he is getting infected by Yi's shrugging response. The rest just nodded his head, clearly having the same result as The Unforgiven.

"Very well, then let us return back to the Academy."

Meanwhile, Jhin, blindly shot Whisper somewhere on his back. The others raised an eyebrow but did not mind the act.

 **LINE BREAK**

On the location where the students assembled to get their first Mission, Ozpin, Glynda and some of the students were there, which included Team JNPR **(A/N: AU~, that and I do not know their mission specifically.)**

Jaune, pointed upwards, with a bit of sweat rolling on his face. "A Nevermore!"

That shout grabbed the attention of the others, and with attention, also come panic. However, this does not deter Ozpin as he calmly take a sip from his mug. His assistant Glynda, appeared to be worried by the event.

"Wait, the Nevermore… Its injured!" a student exclaimed.

When that was said, the others were less panic as this meant they will have a chance on taking down the beast that is the Nevermore.

"JNPR, let's g-!" Just as Jaune was about to command his team, a loud bang was heard from a very far distance.

Which the bullet sank through the body of the Nevermore, effectively killing it.

"Hmm, a good shot from a far, Mr. Khada." Ozpin commented.

The others stared at Ozpin as if the Headmaster grown a second head.

"Jhin, that was Jhin's shot!?" Nora asked, with full enthusiasm of course.

"I have to say so Nora, who else have a gun that loud?" Ren questioned, with a sigh.

Nora blinked and blinked, then finally nodded her head as a confirmation.

"That was impressive, shooting down a target from a farm." Pyrrha commented. "But then again, this is Jhin we're talking, who is by far, the best shooter in Beacon."

"Yep, you didn't get that one wrong." Jaune agreed, with a sage nod.

"Talking about Jhin, I wonder how they're doing?" Ren pondered.

"Probably fine, same case with Team RWBY of course." Jaune shook Ren's question off.

Oh boy, never was he so right and so wrong at the same time.

 **LINE BREAK**

Yasuo, alone in a forest. Reason, he was separated from the others. One time they were walking together, progressing through the forest, or patrolling the forest for more Grimms to slaughter. When suddenly, an explosion separated him from the others.

 **Only Himself**.

So even in Remnant, someone is still hunting him? He did not mind, if him kept walking through the forest was any indication. But then, another twitch from his ear.

"Face the wind!" Yasuo screamed out, summoning a wall of win, intercepting all that shot from distance.

The sound of guns still could be heard, with both guns and wall not giving out yet, it will mostly be a battle of endurance.

The wall died out earlier, and Yasuo, narrowed his eyes as his blade sliced, cut and deflected the Dust ammunitions that came towards him.

And soon, the sound of gunfire ceded.

"Whoever do you are, trying to take the life of a student?" Yasuo demanded, but he made it sounds like he asked.

"Orders from above. Annihilate you." The assailant replied in cold voice. "Other than the orders given, you're just a human trash deserved to be thrown to the dump."

"Smart mutt. Though, if I were in your shoes, I'd would choose my target wiser."

"Shut u-" His enraged voice became a gasp as he started shooting once more. The reason?

Yasuo disappeared, and sprinted fast, everyone also started fire but everything missed. Even if it's on target, it was deflected or sliced off by Yasuo. _'Judging by the answers, and the reactions, it's the White Fang.'_ He became closer and closer to one of the White Fang.

The White Fang grunt, quickly became afraid, tried to attack with his spare weapon but too late as his Aura couldn't block all the force in Yasuo's attack, combined with the deadly wind.

"Hold fire! We are to go melee with this one!" The voice from before ordered, before grabbing a sword from his back, and then jumped into the fray, to face Yasuo.

' _Bad mistake.'_

And true to his words, 7 White Fang grunts engaged Yasuo in melee fight, but proved to be fruitless as instead of them on the offensive side, it was they who are on the defensive side.

' _What the hell is this human!?'_

"Don't get your attention somewhere, mutt." Yasuo warned.

The grunt from before made a stupid 'Huh' as warm crimson blood was spilled, courtesy of Yasuo's deadly strike, that proved Aura was useless.

As he finished the strike, Yasuo then proceeded to stab through the throat with his blade, with a resounding 'Hasagi!' from The Unforgiven. He pulled out the sword without mercy, the blade's tainted red, striking imminent fear onto the rest of the grunt. But remarkably, they held their grounds.

Yasuo dashed to the closest one, the one with the cat ear, as the grunt made a sound as his hip was sliced, then a circle slash of wind, striking all 6, but one managed to blocked with his weapon.

With the others injured, Yasuo engaged in an one-on-one fight with the least injured grunt. Steel met with steel, Wind met with Aura, sparks flew everytime the weapons met. As they met once again, each trying to overpower the other, Yasuo made saw an opening.

He kicked the grunt's knee, very hard, so hard that a crack of bone breaking could be heard.

"Gahh, my knee!" The grunt howled in agony. "Dam-" He was cut-off by a very strong punch to the face. The grunt can feel his teeth broken, he can taste the blood inside his mouth. Another punch, this time on the abdomen, kick to the chest, cracking a rib or two, finishing with a roundhouse kick on the face, cracking the skull and smashing his teeth.

All in all, the grunt is heavily injured, severely, and brutally damaged. As his body just a few more moments before meeting with the ground, Yasuo struck. A slash that took the grunt's sight, next his movement as both the legs and arms' joint were slashed, and finally ending the massacre by 5 deadly strikes on the chest, ending with a stab, to the heart.

Yasuo's trusted companion, his blade, his soul, is very long, and ¾ of it was red, fully red, never ending on leaking. Yasuo's clothes, along his body himself had blood courtesy of the blood he spilled.

The 5 injured, now on their legs although barely, were gawking at the sight they had been behold. The student in front of them, without mercy, without hesitation and they could feel it:

With **killing intent**.

And now, they felt they're next. The target of that **killing intent** , which far more sinister, far more deadly than Adam Taurus.

Instantly, the one with the horns, were dead, the indication was of his head, flying aimlessly.

Next, cut into two from the right hip all the way into the left shoulder.

The third one, kneeled before Yasuo. "Please… please sp-" his face was sliced, the front face was sliced perfect, not even touching the brain. The tongue was touched however, with ¼ of it being cut. The brain fell out from the hole that is the face that has been cleanly cut off.

Nonetheless, the deed struck more fear into the last two.

And so, as mercy, Yasuo ended their life quickly. Cutting the two of them through, making sure the slice off the heart, he cleaned the blade off the blood, but some of them were too stubborn and just won't go. Seeing no choice, Yasuo sighed, and sheathed his sword.

"So much, for a peaceful first mission. Isn't that right?" Yasuo asked, but he seemed to be talking to himself. "Yeah, I guess, so, ain't going to respond like the dumb bitch you are."

Again, the only thing replying to Yasuo was the wind, as said element breezed by.

"Next time respond, you dumb White Fang." Yasuo clicked his tongue and walked away, his back turned. Yasuo drawn his blade once more and cut down a tree. After a few seconds, before the tree went down, a spray of blood was seen. And following the tree, a female White Fang, in the form of a dog, followed, limp.

 **LINE BREAK**

"How did we get separated!?" Master Yi was seething, his teeth clenched.

"Yi, calm down! Being furious will not solve this." The Blind Monk calmed his fellow Ionian down.

Yi followed his friend's advice and made a simple breathing exercise, to which it calmed said person down.

"Better?" Jhin asked.

"Yes, forgive me for my outburst."

"Everyone have their moments, so don't sweat it." Graves shook off Yi's apology.

"Do you think we should find Yasuo?" Ekko asked, clearly unsure. "I mean, this is Yasuo we're talking about. On one hand, he will survive. On the other hand, this is a new place for him so I can't really see whether he will make his way out or not." He reasoned.

"I do agree with that Ekko said. I think the others agree." Akali gave her two cents.

"Do we sp-" The sound of bushes breezed froze them.

They await what will come out of the bushes, but what they did not expect was, the reason of their predicament. With a guest of dead body being thrown.

The body was definitely cut, slashed many times if the wounds are any indication. Although a bit blurry thanks to the damage done, they can still see the crest. The White Fang.

"The White Fang targeting you?" Akali raised an eyebrow.

"I think so?" Yasuo's answer sounds like a question. "Ever since getting separated, I've killed about 18 to 20 of them now." A hand in his chin, then immediately slashing the tree behind him, again another tree fell down followed by a bloodied corpse. "Make that 19 to 21." Yasuo mused.

"What made them targeted you?" Ahri questioned Yasuo.

"I am not sure…." The Unforgiven's answer worried them because apparently, the White Fang are on the move. "But still, I've been getting this bad feeling. The winds are restless today."

As soon as he said, their scroll rang and when they answered, they found two similar faces.

"Ryze, Heimer!" Zed asked, a bit surprised seeing the two of them. However, he saw the distraught faces of them.

"Tell me your location, now!" Ryze demanded. "Vale is breached now, an explosion out of nowhere thanks to a damn train!"

Ryze's words made their blood run cold. "What did you say." Yasuo's voice changed. Far colder than what the others used to. Colder than Weiss, colder than Kayn.

"Do you know the exact location of where we're receiving our first mission?" A nod from The Rogue Mage. "Then North-West of that location, exactly about 15-18 kilometers." Jhin informed, with the others' attention turned towards them.

And the purpose of the location, was that Ryze was making a portal and soon enough, about hundred or so meters away, the shining, bring blue portal appeared.

"Let's go."

 **LINE BREAK**

The situation's getting bad, real bad. Ruby truly did not know how it went like this. They were supposed to complete their first mission, perfectly well done, 4/4 just like Jhin always done with his works! But who would've thought there would be a White Fang forces with Torchwick and some Ice-Cream girl residing on Mountain Glenn!?

And so, shit hits the fan there. Ruby moved a bit, and sliced apart a Creep. Then they've found they're deciding to breach Vale by using some train? Exploding it? They've fought against time, with Dr. Oobleck alongside them, to stop the train. But alas, they didn't made in time.

And so here they are, Vale's successfully breached (Not that successful), Grimms approaching here and there, buildings destroyed. Team CFVY, Team RWBY (her team) and Team JNPR, along the other students fighting to hold off the Grimms.

And to make matters worse, they're also some White Fang forces! So annoying, grr! It made Ruby wanted to bite them as hard as she bite her cookies!

They've done this for almost an hour, so you can't blame her, with her age, with her physics, that she's starting to wear out. _'Just a bit longer, just a bit, let me fight…'_

Internally struggling, Yang saw something that made her blood frozen. The sight of an Ursa raising its claws to slaughter Ruby. As it went down slow motion, as if intending to break down Yang's heart, to see her beloved, special, little sister, to be killed. Tears, wet, salty, tears gathered on her eye sockets.

Weiss and Blake saw what Yang saw, and with that, they too remained frozen, the claws moving closer, closer, closer.

Then suddenly, very far, as its hand flew away, after sliced off cleanly.

Many cuts were inflicted upon the Ursa.

For a while, everything went silent and still, everyone stared.

Huge ponytail, bloodied sword, blue scarf.

Yasuo, The Unforgiven has arrived, and behind him are the Champions.

All 17 New Arriver, will send them hell.

 **END**

 **A/N: Hopefully, that was a bit good. Though, I've feeling that it is quite better than the previous one. Very sorry of the cliffhanger.**

 **Now, let us move on to the next stage. I will be uploading it soon, I suppose, so get your chair set.**

 **Anyhow, again, this chapter made me quite feel good. And so, I thank you for read this story of mine, all readers are appreciated.**

 **P.S A sidework or just a short plan of RWBY + Gintama plan will be uploaded.**

 **Silver III Jhin, out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/B: Hey, as promised, another chapter for League Of Legends: Team YTJK. Though a bit late by schedule, but eyyy, better late than nothing. Now, as warned before in the previous Chapter, some of the AU will begin here. And massive changes I suppose?**

 **Anyway, let's get through this, hoping you all will be enjoying this!**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Yang stared at the scene in front of him, or accurately, the man both her team and Team JNPR befriended. Many factors for receiving the reactions from the Little Sun Dragon. First, being the unexpected portal opening, which saved her (Half) sister's life. Second, the state of Yasuo's body and clothing, tainted with both black and red –was he attacked or something?-. And lastly, what made them nervous, which also led to the former case, Yasuo's sword. Every time Yang sees it, the blade is clean, glinting beneath the sunlight of Remnant. But now, it's glinted with both black and **red**. The latter's color is what making her worried.

Note, that Yang does not present on the fight at the docks, even if she arrived, Yasuo already sheathed his sword.

So staring at said sword, make her squirm. Worried, concerned. Yang never seen a Grimm bled red but only black, through her entire life as a Huntress-In-Training.

"Yang!" The call of her name brought her attention, and when she turned towards the direction, a White Fang grunt –from the train they encountered in Mountain Glenn- in front of her, blade poised to strike. Because of the lack of concentration and late reflex, Yang would be dead because of activating her Aura too late.

But soon, crimson warm liquid etched onto her face, courtesy of the blood spilling because of the head exploded because of getting shot, by a certain masked Virtuoso.

And experiencing such thing, panicked her, her already pale complexion becoming much paler, way paler than normal. She never seen death before, much less in front of her eyes, the blood getting into her face. The only experience that came close was the one time she brought Ruby along in a cradle, almost getting killed by a Beowolf if it wasn't for her Uncle Qrow.

"Yang, calm down!" Blake, seeing the hyperventilating Yang, rushed towards her teammate. Grabbing Yang's shoulders, she kept on shaking Yang, to calm her down. "Listen, calm down, calm down. Everyone's here, everyone's alright!" No matter what sort of words she spoken, it didn't work. So in the middle of the battlefield, she engulfed Yang in a warm hug. And that stopped her.

"B-Blake..?" Yang asked, for the first time in Blake's life, without confidence.

"Shh, shhh, you're fine. You will be fine. Everyone, everything will be fine." Blake, like a loving mother, ushered Yang to calm down, and the latter did. The 'B' of RWBY saw tears on the sockets of her teammate's eyes. _'From this event alone, Yang might have a newfound haemophobia after this.'_

Blake grabbed Yang up, to make her stand, and led her into a much safer place. She have no needs of worry for Jhin, Varus, and Vayne covered her. An insects of sorts, in purple, devouring the Grimms.

She found a deserted building, and laid Yang down on the ground, gently of course. Yang is now in better states than before but Blake will not risk by bringing her back into the battle much earlier, rather she'd want to risk aggravating Yang's newfound trauma.

"Take all the rest you want, I will be here, waiting for you when you are ready." Blake softly spoke, soothing Yang's nerves down. "After all, that is what a partner is for, right?" The cat Faunus smiled a motherly smile towards Yang, which the latter gawked at before, breathing and replied a smile of her own.

"Thanks, Blake. You're the best, partner." Yang spoke, as she stood up, although not 100%, much more confident than before. "Now, we have an army of Grimms to slaughter, don't we?" Yang's confident grin brought a smile from Blake.

"Of course, partner."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

These annoying Grimms are almost as endless as the minions in Summoners Rift. That was the thought that ran in Graves' mind. At this rate, he might ran out of ammo and that is something ain't fun. If he brought a melee weapon he won't mind cause those ain't for show.

Graves and Tobias, backs on each other. "Just like old times, eh?" Tobias Foxtrot asked, cards ready on his hands.

"Just like old times. Having a potential to surpass the old times too." The Cardmaster snickered at Graves' reply. Reloading an ammo on his massive explosive shotgun, he threw an ammo very strong towards one Grimm, exploding upon contact.

Cards after cards, cutting them filthy beasts. Colorful red, yellow, and blue, with a mix of black blood. Oh, the red is doubled with the amount of cards and blood of the White Fang grunts. Inspecting somewhere, he found his target. Yasuo, slicing through enemies after enemies. Grimms and White Fangs alike, stood no chance of overpowering The Unforgiven.

On the other, Kayn and Jhin, working together as if they did through their entire lifetime, failed to hit, the other will take care of it. Missed, the reaper will take care of it, while the marksman will take care of the intended mark of the reaper. With black and red bloods flew around, **painting the streets (1)**. Some might even get disgusted, but they chose this path. This path of bloodshed, justice and honor. Promise, justice, blood, beasts. All are in the path of a Huntsman or Huntress.

He also heard a cry of agony and pain, some are those of death. Proved when he saw some are bitten into two, the other halves ended on the belly of…

"Wait, what in the blue seven Runeterra is that!?" Tobias exclaimed, his eyes almost bulging out of the socket.

Graves aimed his direction where Tobias set his vision towards to, and when he saw it, the cigar fell from his mouth. "Wh-what!? Since when Nevermore is a The King Of The Sky (Eagle) and The King Of The Jungle (Lion) combined!? What bullshit is this!? And what is that mini-dinosaur shit!?"

A laugh answered them. "Hoho, that's what happened when some of you asleep!" Laid there, is Professor Port, swinging his mighty axe, and admit they did, he was pretty badass, swinging it, claiming the lives of many Grimms. "The King Of The Sky And The King Of The Jungle combined as you call it is the Griffin! Be very careful, it always swallowed humans and faunus alike, whole. While the mini-dinosaur is what you may call: Creeps!" With each words, each actions were done by the obese man that took many lives.

"Well, ain't that threatening I suppose, since it got its head blown off." Tobias deadpanned.

Port, with widened eyes, inspected said event and true to The Card Master's words, the Griffin is now headless, then blown in a beautiful flower of rose, its body rearranging in perfectly (read: disgusting, misshaped) symbol of a rose, before exploding once again, which then finally dissolved.

"Hahahahah! A perfect combination of both kings! Now laid much perfect! Ahh, I do not encourage a narcissistic personality, but only I can be so good~!" Jhin mused, his twitchy hand shot Whisper once again, aimed at the Creeps that are approaching them. Some that are not hit (read: Hit but only, barely able to walk.) exploded in a shower of fire after stepping onto a hidden Captive Audience.

"Well, though, I think only someone like Vayne, Yasuo and Jhin could achieve such endeavor." Professor Port commented, and the two champions couldn't help but agree. Though, there's Vi but Port do need to know that. "Well, I think the battles will turn the tide for us."

Indeed, turned it did, the tide of battle. Never assume a battle is already over when you have the advantage. The Great Fuhrer Adolf Hitler did the same mistake on WW2 when trying to overtake Moscow, bu- oh shit, we got off track. So far, the battle is in their favor.

But then, don't jinx it buddy.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Moments turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. Just kidding, it did not get into hours but it is almost half an hour since the breach started. In alternate universe, by the 18m 39s mark, the battle already ended, but in this one, many dangerous Grimms, in very huge number appeared, making to seal the breached hole from where they came from harder to do so.

Jhin shot and shot, time and time, his ammo, still in the amounts of many, which people thought he has infinite ammo. But in fact he didn't, everyone do not have an unlimited amount of ammo, unless you're Varus.

Team JNPR in perfect chemistry, slain down every Grimm they encountered, though, reluctant to retreat when Team CFVY decided to take charge of taking the Griffin.

A roar brought their attention.

Hundreds of Beringel Grimms, went out from the hole. Higher year students paled at their appearances, with some educated first year –Pyrrha, Ren- much paler than themselves. One of them charged and with blinding speed, struck Jhin, on the face. With the deeds, many were shocked, worried, concern.

"Jhin!" Velvet screamed out, tears threatening to come out. Her emotions were betrayed, the rest of them were betrayed when their concern was paid with a deep, loud, maniacal laugh.

"Hehaahahah….Gehahahah!" Jhin kept laughing, as he went out of the ruble he been thrown to, courtesy of getting struck hard. His mask cracked and shattered, making a the upper left quarter visible, a single glinting blue eye, blonde hair breezed wildly by the wind. "It feels so good…. Just when the curtains were about to close, there are another performances to be delivered! Perfect, absolutely perfect!" Jhin kept that maniacal tone on, clapping his hand. His bruised, bloodied visible face, made it fit Jhin more as a serial killer more and more.

The Beringel, getting frustrated, for many reasons, one being its target stayed alive, charged furiously, with the ground shaking. Jhin lone visible eye narrowed in glee, The Virtuoso let out a Deadly Flourish that snared down the approaching Beringel, on its feet a blooming fired rose.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The ground shook from the explosion, the exchange of hits by Jhin. When the smokes disappeared, the Beringel was barely alive, as if hinged. Walking like a drunk human or faunus, and then finally dead, after its head blown off.

A shriek from one of the Griffin, let loose its wings and attempted to fly, to grab Jhin, but the target is already aware. Instead of the Grimm becoming the predator, it became the victim. The left wing grown a hole, which imbalanced the Griffin. As it was about to land on the ground, like a certain scene where a Nevermore's head was neatly sliced off, the exact thing happened as Kayn did the same deed.

"Stay dead."

"Eat this!" A White Fang thug exclaimed, raising his sword, to cut Kayn, but a **powerful** kick to the face denied him the chance.

"This has become a battlefield. We need to seal the breached hole. We've suffered causalities." Lee Sin suggested, while dodging, kicking, and punching down the enemies. A loud powerful boom was heard, as many Grimms were taken down by said booming explosion, courtesy of Ekko's Chronobreaker, the guilty's grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, but this infinite, minions-like, amount of Grimm are getting multiplied by each moments." Yasuo appeared, after beheading a Beringel.

"Then, we'll have to wait for an opportunity." The Blind Monk replied.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Meanwhile, on the other distance, in Beacon Academy.

"At this rate… we ourselves had to get down there." Ozpin commented.

"Then, dispatch me, sir." Ryze suggested, his eyes appeared to be furious.

"That was what I am planning to do. Give us a show, a show, that Remnant will not forget."

"Consider it done, Ozpin." With that, Ryze disappeared in a blinding blue light.

"Are you sure of sending that man, Ozpin?" James asked with edge in his voice.

"Very, James. Open the visual recording, Remnant shall remember this, well, Vale that is."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"This is endless, I'm almost out of juice!" Yang yelled out, then punched another Grimm in the face. While she fought a White Fang, just like the others, she only gave them grievous wound, broken bones, etcetera.

"It is annoying, indeed!" Ahri replied back with a yell of her own.

Ezreal powered up his gloves then sent a huge blinding yellow wave like energy that discriminated most Grimms, but there still many of them.

In the end, all of them, Team YTJK, Team ZELA, Team EAGM, Team QTVV, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and lastly, Team CFVY, ended up on the same field. All fighting to protect one another. Such a sweet bond.

"Ya know, dying around your comrades didn't sound bad but I am not planning to die here!" Yasuo hissed, thrusting his blade, gathering wind, then thrown a huge whirlwind which he sent down Last Breath on the respective airborne targets.

"I know right? But like you said, we will not be dying, not here, not now!" Pyrrha yelled out encouragingly. "We'll make it out of here, alive, and well!" With a surge of newfound inspiration, they rejuvenated with powerful energy. All enemies around them are slain, but they just won't stop coming.

Then, a voice of power stopped them, all of them, even the mighties of Grimm.

"And alive, you will after this event." The weather became bad as thunderous lightning of blue, struck down. The voice entered to their mind, the mind of the knit tight bonded teams. "I will give you an opening, seal it."

"Ryze…" Kayn lowly said the name.

And yes, Ryze, floating in the middle of the battlefield, inspected by both students, Grimms alike. And also 6 mysterious figures on top of a building. Lightning surging his body, a greed of wanting to be out.

Ryze made a gibberish speaking. With each words, the lightning grew stronger and stronger. Another pose with his right hand, and all students are shielded with the strongest barrier to be ever existed on the universe. The land marked with sigil, runic marks, with lightning surging just like the caster's body.

Ryze's hand made a grabbing gesture, and when opened, nine lights of spheres appeared around him, and with a single gesture of releasing everything around him, a gesture of repelling those surrounding him, the spheres sent into their respective location. What came after, will be something that Vale, that Remnant, will remember for the rest of their lives. Something that even believer of The Four Maidens will be flabbergasted at.

9 nuke like explosions surrounded Vale. The explosions were powerful to tear rocks apart that is far from the location, like a true nuclear. Buildings shredded and blown apart. Those that near the explosion, even went as far as to demolished into nothingness. After everything was set and done, Vale was engulfed into a huge mushroom cloud.

The tight knit bond Teams, with the except of the Champions, couldn't believe their eyes of the destruction that surrounded them. More so of the two instructors with them. They too couldn't believe such powers existed in Remnant. Sending explosions, destructions like these as if discussing what weather will come for tomorrow.

"U-unbelievable…" Weiss muttered, eyes kept blinking non-stop. She couldn't believe what her sight has seen.

The barrier then dissipated.

"Tobias!" Yasuo yelled, grabbing Tobias. The others were too shocked of what had transpired to even wonder what are they planning. Soon, both have gone.

Only to reappear to Ryze, then soon disappeared once more, towards the breached hole.

"So this is where they came from." Ryze began his work, and sealed the hole, with powerful magic, by giving a barrier that are seen as a simple wall. "All is done. Every Grimms has been slain, thanks to your effort and my last powerful spell. Good job to everyone." Ryze informed.

Yasuo and Tobias let out a sigh of relief. Finally, they can rest. They both then dropped to floor, laying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Man, Tobito, that was some heck of a fight, eh?" Yasuo asked between breaths.

"Yes it is. I think I will be sleeping here, and just let the others carry us." Tobias replied, a contented smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think I will too. We, everyone, deserved a well good rest after everything that has happened."

"Indeed, Yasuo, Fate. But this event will surely told you something, yes?"

"A declaration of war, by a still unknown mysterious party." Yasuo and Tobias replied in unison.

The trio frowned in all seriousness. Seems like they have many to report to Ozpin.

 **END**

 **A/N: Phew, that was done. Now, it may seems a bit too rushed, but I do hope you are all enjoying it. Some may said how OP Ryze is, but remember, lore-wise, he's like one of the most strongest beings, human even, to ever existed. In game he wasn't that op, only a simple magic power, but to lore readers, the amount of scrolls, the amount of magic he learned, you will see that it is logic that I applied him to be very powerful on this fanfiction. The next chapter might on the weekend or if most early, on Wednesday but no promise.**

 **Now then, the notes!**

 **1.A reference to the Volume 1 episode of "Painting The Town."**

 **Oh yes, the short project will be a Gintama + RWBY, just a short chapter, release after this story is completed. If some people are interested in it to be continued, I will but for now, no promise.**

 **If that's all then:  
Silver III Jhin, out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone, we are now back with a new chapter for Team YTJK. I've been excited anyway since the reviews were really nice and kind to me. I do hope everyone that favorited and followed the story won't give up and keep supporting, but does not mean I am forcing you all to so. Everyone have the freedom to what it is they wanted. Now, again, if some people are still unaware, this will be the start where the AU comes in place. Now let us go, and read, readers!**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

In the team dorm's room, or specifically, our main protagonists, Team YTJK, they seem dead to the world. What's with how they're just laying on their bed, almost comical angle. None could blame them though, after what happened yesterday, it was an event that none would forget in a single day.

The Grimm managed to breach the city courtesy of a train crash to which a certain team with name that is a ruby stone would know about. If one said the amount of the Grimm were massive would win Understatement Of Year Award, given by the Understatement Award Foundation. Their numbers were not decreasing no matter what they did, and then, they found the hole, the breached hole. They tried to seal it, to which they did, but the amount of Grimm in their way, it is a hassle to do so, but thankfully a certain rouge mage helped them and gave them the chance to seal the damned breached hole.

So after the whole fiasco, they were given a week rest, before class will resume as before. That was what Ryze told them anyway, which in turn was ordered by Ozpin.

"Sometimes, I wished to be a mage than a guy who is a master of a wind technique." Yasuo groaned. "Would save a lot of trouble."

"Ain't that the one million dollar wish. I am a mage, but comparing my power to Ryze, I may as well be an archer or something." Tobias replied, voice muffled by his pillow.

"Hmm, if I have a camera yesterday, I would take a picture of Team RWBY's and Team JNPR's flabbergasted reaction, it is quite comical I must say." Jhin mused, amusement in his voice.

"Yes, that would be what everyone wanted to do, given their reactions." The Shadow Reaper let out his two cents. "Excluding this day, 6 days left for us to rest and enjoy, huh?"

"Yeah… Let's just use this opportunity and get on with it, anyway, who's having an empty stomach now?"

The rest of Team YTJK raised their hand.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Quite the show you have given us, Mr. Ryze." An amused Ozpin said. " Everyone's reactions were priceless to be said."

"Understandable, for I think Remnant hasn't see something like that in ages, even if there's something like that." Ryze nodded his head while replying to the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

In Ozpin's room, is as usual, Ryze, Heimerdinger, James, Ozpin, and Glynda. Oh , there's an additional figure. The man seems to be an alcoholic in appearance, Yasuo knew one when he sees them. He is one too. He has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

This man is Qrow Branwen, former member of Team STRQ, the brother of Raven Branwen, the uncle to both Ruby –though adopted-, and Yang.

"The guy is right, Oz. I don't think Remnant even has something like that. What the hell your world is filled with?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Magic, dragons, myths like cyclops, a town full of experimented human, two cities neck to neck every time each is spotted, monsters from other world that want nothing but to devour the world, ascended beings, etcetera etcetera." Ryze bluntly replied. Qrow made a deadpanned face that said 'Seriously?' judging by the body language.

"You missed Shadow Isle, an island of shadows, where the dead is arise, skeletons, oh and of course, the Darkin." Heimerdinger reminded Ryze, the latter appreciating the thought.

Meanwhile, Ozpin was calmly waiting. Waiting for 4 certain teams. With a ding, the elevator opened revealing some of the members of the teams he's waiting. Currently, there's Ezreal, Lee Sin, Ekko, Akali, Ahri, Graves, Malzahar, Vayne, and Varus.

"I thought you said 4 teams Oz, but there's only 9 here, is it 2 teams with an additional me-" Qrow was cutoff when some cards appeared, then with a light, revealing Yasuo, Jhin and Tobias. A shadow of a portal opened and came out of it is Zed. On the floor, a sphere of blue, then came out Kayn. Near the windows are Quinn and Talon, appearing just after Kayn. "Oh my, nevermind then."

"What is it that you want, Mr. O?" Yasuo raising an eyebrow, with his eyes closed as usual. Qrow found it to be concerning, with the body language Yasuo's showing. And call him crazy, but the guy looks like an alcoholic just like himself. All in all, Qrow speculated The Unforgiven is a war veteran.

"Ah, straightforward as usual. Nonetheless, seems we have lot to discuss." Ozpin replied, his face now frowning in seriousness. "As you all know, when Vale was breached, the amount of Grimm sometimes could be unusual, but the amount of yesterday was more than unusual, counting the major plus of a couple of Beringel doing there, with Griffon, and Creeps. Thankfully, Ryze decimated them all with the beautiful show he has shown."

"Indeed, a perfection of a show is remarkable and recommendable to everyone in Remnant. Oh my, please continue and apologize for intercepting." Jhin remarked casually, waving a hand.

"Well, continuing. So now, we are to reveal a truth about a certai-" A portal cut Ozpin off, the color and the spell itself petrifying the occupants of the office room. And then came out of the room was 3 beings, **ASCENDED** beings mind you.

The first one was bird-like, golden armor in every part, showing them of his high status of his the city he rule, Shurima. His weapon of choice is a long golden staff that is emanating a powerful vibe around it.

The second one was growling at the third figure but he held his ground. Crocodile or alligator in appearance, a body language of a war veteran. Unlike normal crocodile, this one is green with a bit of silver armor plate on his body. The weapon is huge, with chainsaw like teeth and the overall shape of the weapon is similar to that of a protector in mathematics instrument set but overall larger.

The third figure that growled by the crocodile, is presenting the legend of the pyramid being, in the form of Anubis. A guard of sorts that is protecting the chambers of the rulers. Dark skinned, with golden but a bit of cracked armor worn out, and his weapon is a staff with a sharp edge on the end but shaped almost like a spear.

There is one thing about them: They're almost 6'10 if not just reached 7ft tall.

While the Runeterrian isn't baffled by their appearance, the inhabitants of Remnant was baffled. Not to mention the power they held. Even The Four Maidens do not have this much overwhelming power.

" **Greetings to everyone that is present. My name is Azir, The Emperor Of The Sands that is Shurima. These two are Renekton,"** the beings in front introduced themselves with Renekton pointed to the crocodile, **"and Nasus.** " The latter's name pointed to the Anubis. **"Now, we are here to send reinforcements. Before that where is Yi?"**

The elevator opened, revealing a smiling Yi. "I am here. Now, who is it you will be sending?" The Wujus Bladesman asked.

" **We made some votes with it. They are sending Vi,"** a long pink haired woman that reached her shoulders appeared, **"Wukong,"** the rest of the Champions snickered at the name, **"And lastly, hmm, it will be Taliyah."** With the sentence ended, excluding the female, two more figures appeared.

The first one is male and his appearance is those of a warren kingdom of Chinese, also resembling monkey. Golden staff as his weapon played in his hands, a grin that can rival Ekko intact on his face.

The second one is female, though is a teenager judging her looks. Her hair resemble those of a sparrow, shaped I mean. Brunette in color, a shirt of clothing's in the color of red and yellow brownish.

" **The pink haired female is Vi. The Monkey King is Wukong, and lastly, Taliyah, the second female."** Azir introduced them, to the three. The latter's are excited judging by their grins, though Taliyah is smiling, but everyone waving. **"Now, our job is done. Let us return, Nasus, Renekton."**

The three ascended beings then disappeared along with the portal. With that, Ozpin resumed. "As we were discussing, oh you three will be involved too, we are about to reveal to you inhabitants of Runeterra about the creators of Grimm. This secret is not to be revealed to the students, understand?" Everyone nodded their head at the Headmaster.

Ryze, taking his responsibilities as the leader of the Champions, with Yi his vice-in-command. "Very well, fill us in, Ozpin."

"The Creator of Grimm, Salem." Ozpin revealed the name of the creator of darkness, in all seriousness, everyone can feel the temperature dropped. "A woman of mystery. The leader of a group of people with malicious plans that involved weakening humanity. By weakening humanity, in hope, her plans involving taking (read: steal) The Relics from the Four Hunter Academies, and of course, The Four Maidens." Ozpin eyed the inhabitants of Runeterra with wary eyes, but behind it, also trust, an undying hope for the inhabitants of other world in front of him. "Will you, assist us in this battle that will decide for the fate of Remnant?"

James snapped. "Ozpin, are you actually senile!? These people are dangerous! They might have an ulterior motives that might be more darker than Salem herself!"

"I have complete trust in them!" Ozpin raised his voice. "They have assisted as many times in more ways than you know. The security was tighter than before thanks to them. Some of our best teams improved march by march by them. So yes, I believe that they will be the key, the key to bring hope to all Remnant." Ozpin calmed himself and eyed the other inhabitants once again. "I am aware you are not of this world, your world is yours, our world is ours, but even so, may I have the help your people, Ryze?"

Ryze was about to speak but then Yasuo cut him to the chase. "Of course." His answer surprised the occupants of Remnant. "We," he pointed to his team, Team ZELA, Team EAGM, and Team QTVV, "Made some bonds. Some of our former life that we relished, we relieved it once again by being in this world. There are things that I regret, that I have done, in my world. Everyone have their regrets, something that shattered them. I've ignored orders and because of that, **Someone Important** to me has left the world, for Paradise or Hell, only the higher beings know. So yes, we will help. As our thanks for everything, the chances, the opportunity, that you have given us." Yasuo bowed in front of Ozpin, but the latter can see the tears in The Unforgiven's eyes.

"I… Have no clue you have thought of it like that, Mr. Yasuo. But nonetheless, every help you will give in the future, we are delighted to receive it in future time." Ozpin admitted, the faintest of smile intact on his lips.

Qrow then stepped to the front. He pointed to Yasuo, "You are older than you are, everyone that applied as students except for the Mohawk kid. That explained the body language of a war veteran. Something that is rarely seen in a teenager."

"Yeah… Like I have said, we made mistakes. We are humans, humans are not made to be perfect. But they are made to create bonds, to form unity. Even if we will not be perfect, we can try… Try to be the best person that we know we can become." Yasuo replied, eyes now interested on the floor. "Since I am older than I am, perhaps we can become a drink bu-"

"Absolutely not, Mr. Yasuo!" Glynda cut him off. And with that, they know, perhaps, at the current time.

Temporarily, things are normal.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were in the training room, sparring as a team, but they are now resting after a good time of sparring. As usual, The Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, was someone that is not easily to be defeated. Team RWBY learned that the hard way, and thanks to her Semblance, it is a bit more difficult. So far, they only know that only Yasuo are on-par with her.

And speak of the devil, Yasuo, along with his team, the other 3 teams unavailable, appeared. "I'd knew you all be here. After all, the Vytal Tournament is like in weeks to a month, yea?"

"Yep!" Ruby chirped. "Where's the others?" She eyed her surroundings to see, if the other teams were hiding.

"They're in their dorm for now, they were exhausted at what happened two days ago. But seriously though, didn't expect you guys to be up for training for what had transpired." Tobias answered Ruby instead of Yasuo.

"We chose this path! Huntsman and Huntress alike are the path of restlessness to protect the innocent and the people!" Ruby enthusiastically replied, making the Champions smiled in reply. "But seriously though, where were you before? We searched and knocked your dorm room and no answer." Ruby tilted her head in question.

"Well, we were called by Ozpin to discuss something, nothing really important though. Specifically though, it was Master Yi and Ryze that requested us." Yasuo, taking the driver seat now that Tobias went quiet, replied. "So, how is the training so far?"

"It is going pretty well if I may do say so myself." Yang replied, a grin on her face. Something caught the blonde bombshell's attention and that is Jhin. With his mask shattered –a ¼ of it anyway-, The Virtuoso is using a ninja like mask to cover the bottom half his face **(A/N: ImaJHIN Kakashi's mask)** , and two goggles, the glasses red, to cover the rest of his face, though his hair is free to be seen. It seems, he's a blonde too. The hair wild and with some hair gel, it is slicked back. Yang did not see how his face looked like, along with Blake, after the temporary trauma she's in back when Vale was breached.

"Hey, Yang." Yasuo's voice caught the bombshell's attention. "Wanna spar? No weapon, only our fists do the talking."

The rest made visible of their interest as some of them made an 'Oooh' sound, practically, Ruby and Nora.

"Sure, why not?" Yang smiled.

They both went down to the arena, circling each other. Their weapons were back on the stand, or their partner took care of that. Yasuo's different though, he put it near the wall. He promised Yang, although the location is near, he will not be using it.

Pyrrha took charge of the game. "Fighters ready?" Yasuo bowed, then nodded his head which then followed by Yang. Sweeping her arm down, "Begin!"

Yang and Yasuo dashed immediately with the latter successfully struck Yang's face, with the former's attack blocked by Yasuo's forearm. Yang went up and immediately once again, on the offensive side. She made numerous jabs at Yasuo, who parried them away. Each moments, Yang's frustration could be seen.

Yasuo sent a kick to Yang's abdomen, which the blonde blocked, then made way to punch her, which was also blocked. Both have blocked each other's attack, the only way that their Aura was depleting. Yasuo made a punch-dodge combo, a wild swing with his right, which Yang backed her head, but since her head was a bit far, she couldn't see the leg, the right leg of Yasuo that kicked her right knee.

The blonde grunted in pain, although the pain is less thanks to Aura, doesn't mean they can't feel the damn pain. She managed to blocked Yasuo's punch with both her hand, but then she realized she made a big mistake.

And realized she did, when she received a thunderous pain, courtesy of Yasuo kicking her temple. Just as she was about to be sent flying to the wall, her clothing was grabbed to pull her up, which followed a kick from the back of her to feet, to knock her off, which was succeeded. Yasuo choked Yang's neck, and slammed her down onto the ground, forming a dent.

"Alright, that's enough! The winner of the spar, is Yasuo!" Pyrrha commenced them to stop, then announced the victor.

As that was done, Yasuo let go of his grasp, then gave Yang a hand, which the latter accepted, and pulled her up. "My bad if I went too rough, but that was a good fight."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were good at hand-to-hand combat. I thought you're a sword guy." Yang frowned in confusion.

"Well, I am an expert at sword, but I can fight hand-to-hand combat. It is a last resort say if my blade was shattered, _which I hope it will not_ , or I forgot my blade." Yang was confused on the strange words, but she nodded and grinned at Yasuo's answer anyway.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

In a certain forest, deep inside. There lay a dark fortress of sort, with many types of Grimm, huge, small, big, humongous, tiny, any sizes. And inside the castle, was a woman.

The woman's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

This is Salem, The Creator Of Grimm.

" **I feel a different atmosphere than before…"** She mused, hand cupping her chin. **"Nonetheless, I felt no need of changing my plans. Dear Cinder will carry it perfectly, and even if she didn't, I will personally end it myself."**

Her attention shifted from place to place. First at a place where some dark liquid, appeared, then a small Goliath went out of it, roaring as a signal of its coming to the world. Then to a picture, in the picture was a man. A man with white hair. Ozpin.

" **I can't really wait… Heheheheh.."** She chuckled darkly, **"I can't wait to watch you burn…"**

 **-END-**

 **A/N: And cut! And the main antagonist made herself known to the whole damn world. Let me know of what you think of this chapter. I was surprisingly loving everytime I'm writing this story. Maybe it's the reviews. Again, keep on reviewing guys. Thanks for the support and I will try, to not make you disappointed!**

 **Silver III Jhin, out!**


End file.
